Triple Team Strike
by Valamon
Summary: What happens when The Dragon Riders, Ben 10, Digimon from season 3 along with Valamon, Beelzemon, Burnmon, Hatred, and Cen meet on a deserted planet? There's action, romance, and a lot of forehead smacking. Very funny and quite long!
1. Chapter 1

Kumi's House, Thurassicon 

Kumi and Aquaina were playing chess while Heavens was helping Boi with eating everything in the refrigerator.

Suddenly Bunni, Kumi and Boi's mother, walked in. "Kumi! Boi and Heavens are eating the fridge again!"

"Crap!"

"Uh-oh." Aquaina said with a small giggle.

Kumi jumped up and rushed into the kitchen. "BOI! Stop it, stop, stop, stop! You too Heavens!"

"Oh, yeah. And your cousins are coming over." Bunni said.

"Uh, really?" Kumi asked worriedly.

"Yes honey."

"YEAH!" Boi cried happily.

"Well, when are they coming?"

_Ding-Dong!_

"I would guess that's them."

"Man, I'll get it." Kumi walked to the front door and opened it.

"WUUUVVV YOOOUUU!" shouted Biani as she jumped at Kumi.

"AAAAH! GET IT OFFA ME! GET IT OFF!"

"BIANI, GET OFF OF HER!"

"SHUT THE DOOR! You'll let Kitty out." Boi said.

"Ooooh, you got a kitty?" Betty asked.

Biani got off Kumi. "Me see kitty." She slammed the door shut.

"Kitty! Come on!" Boi called.

Suddenly a Saber-tooth cub bounded into the room. Then she started sniffing the newcomers.

Betty looked at the cub in disbelief. "This is your kitty?"

"Ain't it cuuute?" Biani cooed, walking over to Kitty, hugging her.

"We were expecting something a little more…um..." Kida's voice trailed off.

"Like an Earth cat?" Kumi finished.

Suddenly Kumi's alarm went off.

She turned to her cousins. "Um, want to come with?"

Kida looked at the others; they nodded, then looked back at Kumi. "Sure."

"Let's go!" Aquaina said.

The nine took off.

Earth

DiamondHead was slashing open the door to an alien spacecraft. Suddenly his Omnitrix started beeping red.

He stopped and looked at the device. "Aw, crud. And I'm almost done." He began tearing vigorously at the door.

Just as he finished he reverted to his human form.

"Man! And I was just getting started!" Ben said, slightly disappointed. He followed Grandpa Max and Gwen into the ship.

"Ben, don't touch anything." Grandpa Max warned.

"Me? What about Gwen?" Ben asked, pointing at Gwen.

"I already know not to, unlike a certain someone I know."

"Whatever," Ben mumbled, walking over to the control panel. He saw a large red button labeled: _Warning! Hyperspace Activator! DO NOT TOUCH! _"Hmm, wonder what this'll do?" Ben pressed the button.

Suddenly a siren went off and a mechanical voice said, "Warning! Hyperspace Activated! Warp in 5…."

"Ben! What did you do?" Gwen demanded, glaring at him, hands on hips.

"I didn't do anything!"

"4…."

"That's enough!" Grandpa Max said sternly as he examined the control panel. "Fighting won't get us anywhere! Now I know there's got to be a switch or button to turn this off somewhere…."

"Great, now were going to be thrown into space and it's all your fault! Doofus."

"Ah, shut it, freak!"

"3…."

"You, moron!"

"STOP!"

"Sorry Grandpa." Ben and Gwen said simultaneously.

"2…."

"Uh, oh. Grandpa, please tell me you found that switch."

"Sorry Gwen."

"Great…."

"1…."

Suddenly the ship lurched forward. Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max watched as a wormhole opened up in front of them. They screamed as they were sucked in.

Digital World

"He's too strong!" Gallantmon CM said, dodging a jet of fire. "Final Justice!"

"Where's the Guardian when ya need 'er?" MegaGargomon sighed. "Mega Barrage!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Blitz Burst!"

The Digimon watched as the attacks hit Daemon, but did not seem to faze him.

"Fools! You cannot defeat me! I am all-powerful! Evil Inferno!"

The Digimon swiftly dodged the attack.

"Rrarrgh!"

Everyone looked up to see Catastrophe flying towards them. The cavalry had arrived!

Valamon, Beelzemon, and Burnmon jumped off Catastrophe's back as he dropped down.

"Sorry we're late. _Somebody_ had to chase after his runaway bike." Valamon glared at Beelzemon.

"What? Can't help it if Behemoth wants ta be rebellious!" Beelzemon folded his arms and looked away.

"This isn't time to be sulking! We still have Daemon to contend with, again!"

"Not for long. Viral Rain!"

A large black cloud rolled in above everyone. Catastrophe shielded the viral types with his wings just as black rain began to fall.

Daemon screamed in agony. "AAH! I'm getting out of here!" He created a small wormhole and stepped through.

After he was gone the wormhole remained, which puzzled Valamon. Usually it disappeared after he went through.

"Yeah! We beat him!"

"No, not yet."

Before anyone realized it, the wormhole grew bigger. Suddenly it began to pull them towards it.

"W-what's happening?" MegaGargomon asked in alarm.  
"I don't know!" Gallantmon CM replied, equally alarmed.

Catastrophe stepped in front of the others in an attempt to keep them from being pulled in. Unfortunately, the pull was too strong and he and MegaGargomon began sliding towards it.

"Ahh, we're all going to die!" Terriermon screamed from inside MegaGargomon.

"Terriermon! You aren't being helpful!"

"Sorry Henry, but it's true!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as they were sucked in. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sok'e

Aquaina looked around the abandoned planet. "Uh, Kumi?"

"Yeah?"

"Why exactly did the alarm send us to an abandoned planet?"

"I dunno. Maybe it's not so abandoned."

Just then, a wormhole appeared and a large ship landed on the planet's surface. Then the wormhole disappeared. The Dragon Riders fell into a fighting stance.

"Man, where are we?" Gwen asked as the trio came out of the space ship after it landed.

"We'll wherever we are we've got company!" exclaimed Grandpa Max, pointing to the Dragon Riders.

Ben searched through the Omnitrix until he found Fourarms. He pressed the button but instead of Fourarms, he changed into Exlr8. "Stupid watch! Why Exlr8?" he hissed angrily.

"Oooooh, yummy! Gizzard!" Boi screamed happily.

"Boi, don't eat the freakish alien." Kumi said, holding onto the back of Boi's shirt.

"ME WANT THE GIZZARD!" screamed Boi as she tried to pull away and ripped the back of her shirt.

She started running after Exlr8 but he outran her.

"Come back! I only wanna eat ya!" Boi cried as she sat on the ground and burst into tears.

"I don't wanna be eaten by a little girl!" Exlr8 ran over to Grandpa Max and Gwen.

Gwen stifled her giggles. "Like that little girl could possibly eat you, doofus. Besides I bet you taste bad." She burst out laughing, holding her sides.

Boi stopped crying and folded her arms. "Scaredy Gizzards no taste good!" she mumbled.

Suddenly another wormhole appeared and the Dragon Riders fell into a fighting stance once again.

"WAAHHH…!" The Digimon fell in a heap on the ground.

Catastrophe and MegaGargomon landed with a ground-shaking thud beside them.

"Ohhh…what a ride. Where are we?" Valamon asked, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Yeow! Get offa me!" Beelzemon cried, pushing on Gallantmon CM, who was on top of him.

Gallantmon CM quickly stood up. "Sorry, Beelzemon."

"Ah, shut it."

The others pulled themselves to their feet and dusted themselves off; Catastrophe had to pick up MegaGargomon, since he was too bulky to stand up on his own.

Biani took off towards the Digimon.

"Biani! No!" cried Kisha, chasing after her little sister.

Biani reached Valamon, who was dusting off her pants.

Valamon looked up at her. "Hello, little one. Who are you?" She straightened up and folded her arms.

"We comes in peaces." Biani said, making a peace sign with her hands.

"Hey, I can speak their language!" Burnmon said excitedly. He made the same sign. "We do too!"

Valamon smacked her forehead. Hatred walked up and whapped him upside the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Burnmon demanded, rubbing his head and glaring at Hatred.

"For being an idiot."

"Biani! Act your age." said Kisha, picking up Biani.

"Me am. Me onwy two!"

"Oh, well, act my age."

"That's too much to ask fo. You fifeen!"

"Yeah, cut her some slack!"

"Burnmon, you don't even know her."

"So? Doesn't mean I can't stand up for her."

Valamon sighed. "Stooge."

"Well, he's got a point." Gallantmon CM pointed out.

"Oh shut up!" Beelzemon snapped, glaring at Gallantmon CM.

"You shut up!" Valamon snapped back.

"B-b-but…fine!" Beelzemon turned around, folding his arms and blew hard through his nose. His tail lashed about, nearly hitting Burnmon.

"Hey! Watch the tail!" he yelped, jumping sideways to avoid it.

The rest of the Dragon Riders, Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max walked over to the group.

"Kisha, Biani! Are you all right?" Kumi asked franticly.

"Uhhh, yeah. I guess." answered Kisha.

"What in the world is going on here?" Sakuyamon demanded.

"Yeah!" Justimon said. "What is going on here?"

Gallantmon CM, Burnmon, and Valamon looked at each other then at the Dragon Riders, shrugging. "Dunno." they said simultaneously.

Valamon walked over to Beelzemon and was busy trying to cheer him up while the others talked. The Mega Digimon reverted to their human and Rookie forms, except for Valamon, Beelzemon, and Centauriamon, who was already in her Rookie form.

"Well, whatever's goin' on you need a place ta crash. I mean you can't possibly cross over to earth through the Gnorgog system. You'll have ta wait 'til the next Luna Ray."

"And when is that exactly?" Valamon asked, looking over at her.

"When Sok'e turns red."

"Not helping." Rika said irritably.

"Six weeks. Specific enough?"

"Six weeks? We can't wait that long!"

"Well, yer gonna have to."

Kisha, Kida, and Kumi were talking about where the group could stay.

"We could take them to the temple."

"No, they could stay at the palace."

"We all know the mansion much closer. Besides your folks wouldn't understand. Like my mom wouldn't mind another dragon, some humans, and new creatures. She'll probably think they're Thorcons."

"Wait a second! What is going on here?" Ben asked, confused.

"You are such a doofus! Weren't you paying attention?" Gwen demanded.

"No, not really."

Hatred smacked her forehead. "I'm surrounded by idiots!"

"Well, we were just talking about where you were gonna stay at and we decided that you can with us at the mansion." said Kumi.

"A mansion! Cool!" said Burnmon excitedly.

"So, how many can fly?"

"Does that really matter?" Valamon asked. "I mean, Catastrophe is big enough that he can fly us to where we need to go right, Catastrophe?" She turned to her dragon, which was looking around curiously.

He looked at her and nodded. _That is correct. All I need is directions._

"Heavens can grow bigger than your dragon and knows where to go."

"Oh, where is your dragon?"

"That's right, where is my dragon?" Kumi closed her eyes. _Come out you cowardly dragon!_

_I am not cowardly! Besides, I'm right here. Who are you? You're definitely not Valamon._

"And you're not Heavens."

Valamon looked at her curiously. "What?"

"Oh nothing. We just got mixed up."

"Who's the 'we'?" Betty asked, walking up to them.

"Just me and Catastrophe."

Valamon frowned. "Wait, you can talk to Catastrophe?"

"Why wouldn't I be able to?"

Valamon ran her claws through her hair, slightly confused. "I dunno."

Kumi shrugged. "HEAVENS! GET OUT HERE, NOW!"

Suddenly Kumi saw a tiny flying speck in front of her and a tiny squeaky voice say, "You rang?"

"Heavens, where have you been?"

"On your shoulder." Heavens said simply.

"That's your dragon?" Valamon asked in disbelief.

"Wait, you can see him? Huh, great eye-sight."

"Thank you. I have to if I expect to catch virals. Especially the ones that shrink or something like that."

"Hmm, well as I was saying he can grow up to the size of Catastrophe."

Catastrophe walked up beside Valamon. He studied Heavens closely and snorted. I'd like to see him try.

Heavens glared at Catastrophe. I'll show you! Suddenly he began to grow in size until he was twice as big as Catastrophe.

Everyone looked up at the gigantic dragon.

"Whoa, that's one big lizard." Terriermon said.

"Ya got that right." Burnmon agreed, nodding.

_Show off. You're still a coward._

_Think again! I only show up when I'm needed._

_So do I. But that is what I must do. Show me how scary you can be._

_I'm just powerful not scary._

Catastrophe let out a gravely chuckle. _I expected as much. Unlike you, I am both. But of course, I have to; otherwise, I won't be able to fight the virals with Valamon._

_Well, I save galaxies._ Heavens retorted sulkily.

_Nice._

_All right you two. That's quite enough._

_Yes, Valamon._

"Alright, those who can fly follow us. Those who can't can ride on either Heavens or Catastrophe."

"Judging by the name and appearance, I pick Heavens." Gwen said, glancing at Catastrophe and Heavens.

"Well, I'll ride Catastrophe then, if only to get away from you." Ben said, walking over to Catastrophe.

Most of the Digimon and their Tamers went on Heavens as well as the Dragon Riders, Kumi's cousins, Gwen, and Grandpa Max. Only Burnmon, Beelzemon, Valamon, Ben, Centauriamon, and Hatred rode Catastrophe.

Thurassicon

They reached the mansion and Kumi told Catastrophe where he could stay.

"There's a hollow mountain cave not far from here. But I have to warn you that bats live there and they hate sharing and are vampires."

Catastrophe chuckled. _I'll make them share._ He spread his wings and took off into the air.

The others walked inside.

"MOM! We're home! I brought some friends!"

"Oh great, more guests…" Bunni said, walking into the kitchen. she was quite pregnant. "Who else came?"

"Mom, anyone else here?"

"Emmie and Jarouse were here. They said they were coming back later to see if you wanted to play video games."

"Oh, Ok. Well, Mom. Meet these guests, they're going to stay here until the next Luna Ray."

"But honey, that's six weeks!"

"I know. But they have to."

"B-but you know I-Boi, honey. The fridge isn't food, don't eat it."

Everyone looked over at Boi, who had her mouth full of pieces of the refrigerator.

"Umm, anyone hungry?" Kumi asked.

Boi raised her hand.

"Except you."

"Ohhh…." Boi dropped her hand sadly.

"No. What do you have to do around here for fun?" Hatred asked.

"Um…I don't know…."

"KITTY!" Boi cried as the small Saber-tooth kitten walked in, its fur fluffed up.

"And what's that thing supposed to be?" Cen asked skeptically.

"It's my Kitty."

Biani picked it up. "It poofy."

"That don't look like a cat." Ben said, looking it over.

"It's a Saber-tooth kitten. It had a bath."

"Ohh."

"I'm going out to the pool." Aquaina said, walking out of the kitchen.

The others weren't really paying attention to her, since Boi had started chomping on the fridge again.

"BOI! Bad, bad!" Bunni cried. "Kumi, stop her!"

"Boi!" Kumi said. "Go to your room!"

"But I don' wanna!" Boi whined.

"NOW!"

"But, sissy…."

"No, buts."

Just then, the doorbell rang and Hatred answered it. The sight of two girls greeted her. One looked like a gothic person with black shoulder length hair and a black outfit and the other looked quite girly with blonde shoulder length hair and a pink outfit.

"Hello. And who just might you be."

"I'm Jarouse and this is Emmie. We're looking for Kumi." The girl in black said.

Then Kumi walked in. "Jarouse! Emmie! What are you doing here?"

"We were just wondering if you're up to V-games." Emmie replied.

"Oh, right. Well as you can see I've got a few guests." said Kumi as they were walking into the living room.

Beelzemon, Valamon, and Burnmon were in the living room, sitting on the couch.

Burnmon and Beelzemon were flipping through the channels while Valamon was asleep with her head in her hand and her wing draped over her, hiding her. Jarouse inconsiderably turned on the game system and sat between the guys with the controller in hand, thus pushing Burnmon off the couch.

"Hey! I was sitting there!" he cried as he sat up.

"Oh, didn't notice."

"Jarouse!" Emmie scolded.

"Let's just play guys." said Kumi.

"Alright."

Burnmon grumbled under his breath as he sat down cross-legged with his back against the couch.

A loud explosion from the game startled Valamon and she bolted awake. "What the hell?"

Emmie, Jarouse, and Kumi jumped, bumping into each other and Beelzemon.

"Hey watch it!"

"What is that?" Jarouse asked in alarm.

"I thought it was a tapestry!" Emmie said.

"What the?" Kumi asked.

"Valamon ain't a tapestry." Burnmon said.

Jarouse started playing again, over the small fright.

The character on the game said a line and the girls said it as well.

"Whoa. I bet you guys know the lines of this game by heart." Burnmon said.

"Damn straight we do!" Emmie said happily.

"Alright…." Valamon said, shaking her head.

Suddenly Jarouse died on the game.

"Aaargh!"

"My turn!" Emmie said, taking the controller from Jarouse.

"Hey no fair!"

"Yes it is, you died."

"But it's his fault!" She pointed to Beelzemon.

"What did I do?" Beelzemon asked, insulted and confused.

"You made me mess up!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Valamon stood up and walked into the kitchen, agitated. She saw Hatred sitting in a chair at the counter and Centauriamon standing beside her. She could hear their conversation.

"We could shove a grenade down his throat."

"Ooooh, what about frying him?"

"That could work. Or we could fill him full of bullet holes. Either way Jon's gonna die."

"Um, excuse me. I couldn't help but overhear that you want to kill someone?"

Hatred looked over at her. "That's right. Jon deserves to be killed for what he's done."

"Do you think I could help?"

"Whatever."

"So, who is this Jon guy exactly and why do you want to kill him?"

"None of yo biz."

"So that's how you play."

"Yup."

"Oh, forge-" She was interrupted by a loud noise, Kumi's alarm going off.

Then Kumi came stomping in. "Just great! It was my turn too!"

"Does this means it's my turn?" Jarouse asked, walking in behind Kumi.

"No, it means we go with!" exclaimed Emmie.

"Can I watch TV now?" Beelzemon asked, appearing behind Emmie.

"No, I have a job for you." Bunni said as she walked in, pointing at Beelzemon.

"Does it pay?"

"Sure. In alcohol."

"I'm in! Wait, what is it?"

"I want you to help paint Boi's room."

"What color?"

"Metallic pink."

"Bleh! I'm gettin' payed double right?"

"Whatever floats your boat. But I must warn you, Boi's a prankster. She probably got her room booby-trapped already."

Beelzemon turned to Valamon. "Valamon, yer gonna help right?"

"Sure I'll hel-"

"No, honey. You're staying with me to help cook."

"Um, Ok. Sorry, Beelzemon."

Beelzemon groaned.

Just then Burnmon walked in. "Hey guys."

"Yer comin' with me!" Beelzemon said, grabbing Burnmon by the upper part of his arm.

"W-what?"

"We're gunna do some painting." Beelzemon said, dragging Burnmon behind him as he walked out of the room.

"NOOO!" Burnmon wailed, flailing about. "I DON' WANNA!"

"Mom, me, Emmie, and Jarouse are leaving on a mission!"

"Alright, be back soon."

"Ok." The three walked out of the room.

"What? Your daughter could be leaving the planet and you're Ok with it?" Valamon asked.

"Well, she has to if she's going to save the galaxy."

"Whoa, and I thought I had it hard protecting the Digital World."

"Well you have to leave an 11 year old to her duties."

"11?" Valamon asked, shocked. "I'm 10,004!"

"Well you musta had a lot of practice then, didn't you?"

"You have no idea."

Dragon Riding Academy

The three girls arrived at the council room, panting heavily.

"We're…here!" Kumi said breathlessly.

The other two dropped to their knees in exhaustion.

"Now what?" Emmie whined.

"You didn't tell us…we had to…walk all the way!" Jarouse fell forward onto her face.

"Sorry guys. Ok," Kumi said, straightening up. "What's our mission?"

The elder dragon, Kiona, walked forward. "This." she said, holding up a baby girl no bigger than the size of a porcelain doll with an oversized dull pink dress.

"A baby? This is going to be easy."

"She is one with the Chameleon skin."

Kumi looked at the baby and saw that it was blending in with Kiona's scales.

"Ohhh! A baby!" Emmie cooed, taking the baby from Kiona. The baby's color changed. "Ahh, it's blending in!"

"What?"

"But Dianarie wiped out the race of Chamlons."

"True, or at least we thought it was. Your mission is to find it a home."

"WHAT? I-how did it even survive?"

"It must have used its powers."

"Wouldn't the others use them as well?"

"Who knows. It is awfully small, for its race."

"Yes. Well we'd better get back."

They walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Kumi's House

"What am I going to do with you?" Kumi asked the baby as she walked upstairs. She arrived at Boi's door. "Oh, crap. Screw that idea." she said as she saw the three in there painting.

"Kumi, honey! Come down here, please!"

"Yes Mom! Fine then," Kumi set the baby down in the doorway. "You stay here."

The baby giggled. Kumi groaned and walked back towards the stairs. The baby looked around and crawled over to Burnmon, who was painting one of the walls.

"Hewwo."

"Huh?" Burnmon looked down her. "Well, hello."

The baby giggled and crawled over to Beelzemon and tried to grab his tail, which was lazily flipping about. She finally managed to grab hold of it and was tugging on it.

Beelzemon noticed that his tail wasn't moving very well. "Hey, what the?" He flicked it, causing the baby to lose hold of it.

The baby frowned and crawled back over to Burnmon. "Hey, you! Make him notice me!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

A devilish grin spread across Burnmon's face. "Alright, I'll get him to notice you." He picked up the paint can that was sitting beside him. With a mighty thrust he tossed the contents over Beelzemon.

Beelzemon shrieked as the paint hit him. He whirled around. "WHO DID THAT?!"

Burnmon pointed to the baby, handing her the paint can.

The baby put the can over her head. "I'm invistible! No one can see me!" Suddenly she stood up and bumped into a wall.

Beelzemon shook his head. "Strange kid. Burnmon! You did this, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Burnmon? What's a Burnmon?" the baby asked, taking off the paint can.

"It's something that paints you."

"Aah, I don't wanna be painted! I'm already pretty," She looked up at Beelzemon. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Uhh, sure. Whatever floats yer boat kid."

"I don't have a boat."

"It was an expression."

"What's an expession?"

"Never mind." Beelzemon said, rolling his eyes skyward.

"You never had a mind?" the baby asked in disbelief, her jaw dropping slightly and eyes going wide.

"No, just forget it."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't forget things that easily. Wait, what just happened?"

Beelzemon snickered. "Don't forget things that easily, eh?"

"No I don't!"

"Then what just happened these last two minutes?"

"I forgot."

"Hah!" Beelzemon said, pointing at the baby. "You do!"

"Yeah, but it was hard."

Beelzemon smacked his forehead.

"Hey, you missed a spot! Fix it!"

"Alright, I'll fix it." Beelzemon grumbled, turning to the wall.

As Beelzemon was painting the wall, Burnmon said, "You know, you look funny half pink."

"He'd all pink!"

Beelzemon stopped in mid-brush, his eyes widening. "No way! I'm not turning around!"

"Yes way!" Burnmon grinned and picked up another can of metallic pink paint that was only partially full.

"You missed a spot over there." the baby said, pointing to a white spot beside Beelzemon.

"Alright, I'll get it." Burnmon walked over to the wall. He turned sideways and heaved the contents of the can over Beelzemon.

Beelzemon hissed and cursed under his breath as he spat out paint. "I hate you guys." he muttered.

Burnmon burst out laughing.

The baby's eyes began to fill with tears. "Y-you hate me?" she sobbed, then burst into tears.

"Ah, crap."

"Beelzemon you're so cruel!"

"I'll show you cruel!"

Beelzemon yanked the can out of Burnmon's hands and thrust it on his head. Then gave it a hard flick. Burnmon cried out and fell on his back.

A devilish smiled spread across Beelzemon's face. "Hey, kiddoe?" He turned towards the baby.

The baby stopped crying. "I have a name." she said.

"Oh, what is it?"

"I don't know. I don't think I have one. What are we doing again?"

"Uh, Ok…anyways. Would you like to play a game?"

"A game?" the baby asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, it's called Flick the Can."

"How do you play?"

Beelzemon did not answer, far too annoyed. His cheek twitched. How stupid can she be? He shook his head.

"So, where's the can?"

Beelzemon pointed at Burnmon. "Right there."

The baby crawled over to Burnmon. "All I gotta do is hit the can?"

"Yeah."

"Do I get a prize?"

"Er, sure."

"Yay!" The baby flicked the can, causing Burnmon to groan as he sat up. "Is it supposed to make that noise?"

"Uh, yeah. But ya gotta hit it harder ta win."

"I can hit it harder." The baby giggled and hit the side of the can with her fist.

Burnmon shrieked and fell backwards, hitting his head against the wall.

"Ok. What do I win?"

"Um, well…a pink Burnmon!"

"But I don't want a pink Burnmon." the baby said quietly.

"Well, what do you want?"

Burnmon sat up and took the can off his head. "What I ain't good enough for you?" he demanded hurtfully, tears filling his eyes.

"I was hopin' for chocolate, I'm hungry."

"That doesn't fill you up."

"I know, but it's still good!"

Just then, Kumi walked in. "W-what happened to you guys?"

Beelzemon and Burnmon pointed to the baby, who was playing with Beelzemon's tail.

"How could a one and a half year old baby Chamlon do all this?"

"Huh? Wha?" Burnmon asked stupidly.

"What the he is a Chamlon?"

"This." Kumi replied.

Suddenly the baby started changing colors so that she blended in with her surroundings.

"Whoa, cool." Burnmon said.

"There ain't anyone normal here! Wait, we ain't normal either. Never mind."

Suddenly Valamon appeared in the doorway. "Hey gu-what happened to you two?"

The two pointed at the baby, who was invisible.

"All right you two, you can't blame the wall."

"But there was actually a baby in here!"

"Yeah right, come on now, bath time."

"NOOOO!"

"What about the baby?"

"What baby? Biani's downstairs."

"Well, actually there is a little infant in the room. Come out now!" Kumi said.

"No! No bafh, no bafh!"

Valamon looked in the direction of the voice. She could just barely make out an outline. She walked over to it and reached down to feel the baby. She picked her up.

The baby changed back to her normal colors. "Hey, put me down! I don' wanna take a bafh!"

"Well, hello, little one."

"I'm not painted!" the baby insisted. "Don't got a lick of paint on me."

"Oh really?" Valamon asked skeptically, looking over the paint covered baby.

"Yep. No paint."

"Come on you two." Valamon looked up at Beelzemon and Burnmon.

"NOOO!" Burnmon darted for the door but Valamon caught him by the back of his shirt.

Beelzemon unwillingly followed Valamon as she dragged Burnmon towards the bathroom, the baby tucked in the crook of her arm.

"I clean!" the baby insisted.

"Yeah!" Burnmon agreed. "We're clean!"

"No you're not. You are going to take a bath, no matter what!"

Valamon put Burnmon and the baby in the large tub. She held Burnmon down while she ran the bath water. The baby camouflaged and tried to climb out of the tub but she couldn't get out.

"Hey, where'd the baby go?"

"I dunno." Burnmon shrugged.

"Oh, well. I'll find her in a minute. Beelzemon get yer butt in the tub."

"No, I don' wanna."

"Beelzemon." Valamon said, agitated.

"No." he said stubbornly, folding his arms.

Valamon stood up and walked over to him. "Don't make me put you in there."

Beelzemon smirked. "I'd love ta see ya try."

Valamon sighed. "Fine." She grabbed him by the side of his jacket and dragged him over to the bathtub.

She threw him in the tub beside Burnmon Then picked up one of the washrags that were draped over the side, grabbed Beelzemon forcefully by his chin, and started scrubbing his face.

Just then, Jarouse appeared in the doorway, a sketchpad in one hand, and a pencil in the other. "Oh, bath time." She started drawing.

The baby popped her up head up over the side of the tub. She tried to pull herself the rest of the way out but fell again.

Burnmon looked down at her. "I found the little kid."

"Doh, rats."

"Hold still!" Valamon said as she scrubbed harder.

Beelzemon gritted his teeth. "Ow woman, you tryin' ta scrub my face off?!" he demanded.

"Sorry, it's just that this paint is beginning to dry and is hard to get off." Valamon explained as she began rubbing gently.

Beelzemon grumbled under his breath.

Burnmon tried to climb out but Valamon hit him on the head. "Owww…."

"Nice try but you're next." Valamon grabbed the protesting Burnmon by the back of the neck and started scrubbing his face.

Beelzemon grabbed the baby, who was attempting to get out again.

"Let go! Lemme go!"

"No way. You gotta get cleaned up too."

"Ohhh, no fair!"

"It is," Valamon said, turning towards the baby. "Now hold still." She began gently scrubbing the baby's face.

After she was done, Valamon left the three to soak while she checked to see if Bunni needed any help. Beelzemon stretched himself out in the tub and started scrubbing the sleeve of his jacket with a clean washrag, the baby perched on his chest. Burnmon leaned against the side of the tub. Jarouse had finished with her drawing and was downstairs playing video games with Kumi and Emmie.

"Ok. I clean now." The baby said.

"No ya ain't." Beelzemon said, looking her over.

"Yes I am."

"No you ain't. You need your hair washed." He picked up a bottle of shampoo.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do, your hair's pink."

"Yours is too!"

"It's supposed to be bleach-blonde."

"Well mine's supposed ta be pink."

"Metallic pink?" he asked skeptically.

"Matters what mood I'm in."

"Well, it still needs washed." He turned the bottle upside down.

"NOOO!" the baby howled, pulling away. "Me no want hair washed!"

Beelzemon grabbed the baby and tried to pour some of the shampoo on her hair but she squirmed and writhed in his grip. He managed to get a bit on her and started scrubbing it in. The baby sat with her arms crossed, pouting.

Valamon appeared in the doorway. "Hey guys. Cleaned up yet? Or do you need some help?"

"I need help with gettin' my hair cleaned." Beelzemon said, looking up at her.

"Well, I'm clean." Burnmon said, standing up. He stepped out of the bathtub and picked up one of the towels.

"Me too!" the baby cried.

"Not just yet." Beelzemon dunked her head into the water, which was full of metallic pink pieces, then quickly pulled her back out again.

She spat out a stream of water in his face.

"No, no, no! You have to put her head under running water otherwise it'll just get dirty again."

"Oh, Ok." Beelzemon turned on the water.

He put the baby under the running water for a moment then pulled her out.

"Hey, it's still pink!"

"It's supposed ta be pink!"

"Well, you coulda told me!"

"I did tell you!"

"Oh, you did?"

"Yeah. And you said Iforget easily."

"Oh shut up."

"That's quite enough you two." Valamon said, walking over to the tub. She picked up the baby and set her on a towel that was sitting on the floor.

Then she took the bottle from Beelzemon and put some in his hair. While she washed his hair, Burnmon and the baby went downstairs into the kitchen.

They sat at the table and watched as Bunni finished making dinner. A little while later Valamon and Beelzemon walked in, Beelzemon with his jacket slung over his shoulder, his shirt tucked in his belts, and his gloves off. His bandana was still tied to his arm. He also still had small traces of the paint left on his outfit, especially in his jacket collar.

"Food's ready!" Bunni called.

Everyone, including Jarouse and Emmie, rushed in and sat down wherever they could find room. Bunni and Valamon passed out food.

"Wow, and we thought you were buff with your shirt on." Emmie said, looking at Beelzemon.

"Well, I do work out." Beelzemon said, grinning proudly.

"There should be a sign that says 'No shirt, no shoes, no service'." Jarouse said dully.

Beelzemon stuck his tongue out at her.

The baby looked down at her feet. "I don't wear shoes…."

Burnmon picked up the baby and sat her down on Beelzemon's leg. "Here, you have the little munchkin."

"Why me?"

"Aaah, Munchkin!" The baby hugged Beelzemon, pressing her face in his stomach. She pulled away and looked up at him. "You solid. What's your skin made out of? Steel?" She started poking his stomach.

Beelzemon flushed lightly. "You little stooge, stop that!"

"What's a stooge? Did you mean stage? Can you not talk right?"

"What are saying, I'm retarded?"

"Are you?"

"N-no!"

"Yes he is!" Burnmon said.

"You are!"

"No I ain't, you are!"

"How dare you?!" Beelzemon growled, reaching out to grab Burnmon.

"I dare, I have a sword…thingy. What is it?" Burnmon said, picking up a large knife.

"Oh, that puny thing? That's meant for cutting bread." Kumi replied, her mouth half full.

"Wha? Then what do you use for cutting the meat?"

Kumi picked a huge cleaver. "This."

"My God, that's like a battle-axe!"

"Oh, you wanna see a battle-axe go in my room."

"I think I'm startin' ta fear that little girl."

"LITTLE?! Excuse me Mom, I have to go in my room to get something."

Burnmon pictured what was going to happen next. "Eep…runaway!" Then he got up and dashed out of the room as fast as he could.

Not much later Kumi came downstairs, making loud clunking noises with each step.

Just about everyone in the kitchen was a little nervous, thinking that Kumi was coming down with her battle-axe.

She appeared in the doorway, holding Kitty in her arms.

Boi gasped. "You forgot to bring Kitty down for dinner?"

Kumi shrugged and put Kitty down. The kitten walked over to her food dish and started eating. Kumi sat back down in her seat.

"Um, I forgot. What's yer name?" the baby asked Beelzemon.

"Beelzemon."

"Bee…Beealze…Beatle."

"Yer as bad as Piffmon."

"What's a Piffmon?"

"A crazy little critter that's nutty."

"Oh. Were you a Piffmon once?"

"No."

"Are you like an uncle?"

"No."

"Ok then, you is Uncle Beatle."

"Wha? I thought I told ya I wasn't an uncle."

"I wasn't talkin' bio…bio thingy."

"Biological?"

"Stop conta…contro…."

"Contradicting?"

"Yeah! Now stop it! Me smart. Kinda smart…."

"Yeah, sheer genius." Beelzemon said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Yup. Wait, really? What's a genus?"

Beelzemon smacked his forehead. "Shut up, just shut up."

The baby began to sob. "He-he-tell me to…wahh! Bad bug, bad bug!" She started hitting his arm. "Bad, bad bug! Ow! You hurt me! You mean!" She burst into tears.

Hatred walked over and picked her up. "Oh, don't listen to him. He's just a cruel bastard."

"Bastard?" The baby scratched her head, then glared at Beelzemon. "Bastard."

"Wha…hey! That's right." he said glumly.

Burnmon walked in cautiously. "Is it safe?"

"Am I here?" Hatred asked, setting the baby on the tabletop.

"I ain't afraid of you."

"You'll be soon enough."

"Oooh, bite me."

"You'll regret that."

Hatred lunged for Burnmon. He dodged her and dashed out of the room, screaming like a girl.

A moment later Hatred returned. "Damn, lost him."

"What does damn mean?" the baby asked.

"It means condemned, little one. Like Beelzemon is to Valamon."

"What's that supposed ta mean?" Beelzemon demanded.

"You're an idiot. V, explain."

Valamon shrugged. "Sorry, not a clue."

"Not everyone here is stupid."

"I'm not. He is though." the baby said, pointing at Burnmon, who had just appeared in the doorway.

"Huh, wha? What am I?"

"El Stupido!" Hatred said.

"Wait, what do you mean by I'm condemned to Valamon?" Beelzemon asked.

"It means best friends forever!" Emmie said sweetly.

"B-but, wait a minute. We don't have to be _friends_ forever…."

Valamon's jaw dropped in disbelief, a hurt look on her face. "W-wha? How could you?" With tears brimming in her eyes, she stomped out of the room.

"You really blew it this time." Hatred said.

"B-but, I didn't mean it that way! I-DAMN IT!"

"Do you ever do well with the girls?" Centauriamon asked.

"No."

"You have terrible social skills, _Impmon_." Terriermon said, giggling.

"Oh shut up."

"I thought you were Uncle Beatle." the baby said, looking up at Beelzemon, confused.

Beelzemon looked down at her. "To you I am."

"Uncle Beatle? What are you, a bug?" Terriermon giggled.

"Shut it, pipsqueak."

"Well, I'm going to my room," Hatred said, standing up. She walked towards the stairs. "Wait a minute, where's my room again?"

"Room 28." Kumi replied.

"Alright."

Hatred walked up the stairs and down the hallway.

She stopped at one of the doors. "Maybe this is it."

She opened it and saw Kazu sitting on his bed, Guardromon standing beside him.

Kazu looked up. "Hi Hatred. Wanna play cards?"

"No," Hatred turned to leave. "What room number is this?"

"16, why?"

Hatred didn't answer. She closed the door and started walking down the hallway, counting doors as she went. When she got to room 26, she saw that it was an arcade room. She saw Valamon playing one of the games. Casually she walked in.

"What do you want?" Valamon asked icily, not looking away from the game.

"It's a public arcade room. I came to play." Hatred replied, walking over to one of the game systems.

As she played she listened to Valamon's venomous grumbling, cussing out Beelzemon with every word she knew.

"Nice vocab."

"Shut up."

Hatred shrugged.

Downstairs Burnmon was giving Beelzemon a hard time.

"Aww, poor, poor Beatle."

"Shut it or I'll knock yer teeth out."

"Hey, I wanna do that!" Rika said.

Burnmon covered his mouth with his hand. "Everyone's ganging up on me!"

"There, there," Kumi said, patting his shoulder. "Mommy'll make it better."

"Hey, that's right!" Burnmon dashed out of the room.

Everyone could hear him calling for Valamon.

"He's screwed."

"Yup."

Burnmon found the arcade room and went over to Valamon. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!"

Valamon whirled around and punched him in the face, sending him flying into the wall in the hallway. He got up and clamped his hands over his nose, which was bleeding, and ran back downstairs, tears coursing down his face.

"Mommy hit me!" he sobbed as he stumbled into the kitchen.

Boi walked over to him, holding her large pink egg with a heart in the middle. It suddenly changed into a small gauze wrap. She stuck it on top of his nose.

"Boi, that's not how you're supposed to do it." Kumi said walking over to them. She took it off his nose.

"But that's what Mommy does."

"Not for nosebleeds."

"This is all your fault!" Burnmon pointed accusingly at Beelzemon.

"Shut up about that already! I know." Beelzemon folded his arms across his chest.

"It Ok," the baby said, patting his arm sympathetically. "Chocolate?" she asked, holding up a Hershey's Kiss

"Sure." said Burnmon, about to take it

"No you! No you! Kiss for heart bleed, not nosebleed."

"Oh, then what for nosebleed?"

"Crunch." she said, holding up a mini Crunch bar.

"Gimme that." He took it from her and started nibbling on the end.

"Not supposed ta eat wrapper."

"Oh," Burnmon tore it open and popped it in his mouth. "Mmm, tastes better than the wrapper, which tasted like dirt."

"It fell on the ground a couple times."

"Eww." Burnmon stuck out his tongue and started scraping it.

"Just the wrapper."

"Oh." Burnmon pulled his tongue back in.

The baby put the Hershey's Kiss in Beelzemon's mouth and hugged his arm. "Don't forget ta chew."

"Whatever," Beelzemon muttered, swallowing the melting chocolate. "I'm going to my room. He stood up and walked towards the stairway, the baby clinging to his arm.

As he walked past Hatred's room, he saw that her door was open. She was sitting on her bed, looking in a mirror.

"Damn you Digi-gnomes make them slitted!"

"What's a Digi-gnome?" the baby asked, looking up at Beelzemon.

Hatred looked up; her bangs moved just enough to show the very bottom of her eyes.

"You!" Her eyes narrowed.

"What? Hey wait, you have eyes?"

"Yeah, what made you think I didn't?"

"'Cause of yer bangs. Wait, what color ya got under there anyway, blood red?"

"No. They're a shade of no other."

"Metallic pink?" the baby asked.

"No!"

"Then what are they?"

"Would you believe me if I told you?"

"My God, they are metallic pink!"

"No you idiot!" Hatred smacked her forehead, pushing her bangs up. "What are you, blind?"

"No. Are you?"

"Do I look blind to you?!"

"Uh, yeah. Even your pupils are dimmed. They look grey."

"THEY AREN'T GREY! They're Diamond! Say it with me, D-i-a-m-o-n-d!"

"Oh."

"And if you tell anyone about my angel eyes yer ass is mine! Well, actually it's more Valamon's than mine, but I get what's left!"

Beelzemon grimaced. "That bad?"

"You should've heard all the beloved words she said under the category: Beelzemon."

Beelzemon groaned. "Oh God."

"Good-bye!" Hatred slammed the door in his face.

"Wait!"

Hatred opened the door a crack. "What?"

"Can I have a piece of gum?"

"No! You're not broke, buy yer own!"

"Well, actually I am."

"The baby isn't, make her buy you some!" Hatred shut the door.

"She right. I got fifty bucks, three bags of chocolate, and a piece of gum."

"Alright I'll take thirty bucks and the piece a gum."

"You can't have da money."

"Then what am I supposed ta buy booze with?"

"Take me wifh you."

"You ain't old enough ta go with."

"Actually, age don't matter on Thurassicon."

Beelzemon turned to see Kumi. "What, where'd you come from?"

"I'm here to clean the rooms."

"Mine's that way." Beelzemon indicated with his thumb.

"No, I clean the unoccupied rooms."

"That doesn't make sense."

"They're dust collectors and critters are starting to try and live in them."

"Um, Ok."

"Let's go!" the baby said impatiently.

"Why do you wanna go anyway? You can't have booze."

"Oh, yeah. It's dessert time." Kumi said as she walked away.

"Kay," Beelzemon walked over to Hatred's door and knocked gently. "Hatred, dessert."

There was no answer.

Puzzled Beelzemon knocked a little harder. "Hatred?" He very slowly opened the door. He saw that her room was empty and her clothes, scrunchie, and a bag were sitting on the bed. "Where'd she go?"

"Me no know."

Beelzemon picked up the bag and opened it. He saw that it was full of money. "Hey look, she ain't broke! Wonder if she'll notice if I take…" He thumbed through it. Then handed the bag to the baby. "The bag."

The baby giggled and put the bag in her oversized shirt. She took out one of the coins and bit it. Beelzemon looked down and took the coin out of her mouth. It was partially covered in saliva.

"Ewww. Wipe this off." He handed it back to her.

She wiped it off then spat on it and held it up to Beelzemon. "Spit shine!"

"No, I meant wipe the spit off it."

"Oh," She wiped it off again. "Here go." She held it up to him.

"No. Put it back in the bag so we can leave."

"Okie dokey." The baby put the coin in the bag.

"Alright then, we're off. Right after I get my jacket and find out where the bar is." Beelzemon turned and started walking down the hall.

As he passed by the arcade room Beelzemon saw Valamon sitting in a chair looking very depressed. She had music blaring.

He cautiously walked in. "Umm, Valamon, you Ok?"

Valamon looked up at him. What do you want?" she demanded, her voice dripping venom and her eyes narrowing, rage flickering in them.

Beelzemon cringed. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said I-"

"Shut up, just shut up! You ain't sorry, you don't care!" Valamon stood up.

Beelzemon took a step back. "V-Valamon, calm down. W-what are you doin'?" he asked in alarm as Valamon balled her fist and pulled her arm back, walking towards him. "Oh, crap!"

Frightened, the baby camouflaged to the color of Beelzemon's arm. Valamon hit Beelzemon hard in the face, causing him to go flying backwards out into the hallway.

He slammed into the wall and slid down. "Owww…that hurt!"

"You alright Uncle Beatle?"

"I'll be just fine." he said, sitting up.

His head began throbbing terribly and he felt something wet run down his lip. He touched it and examined his finger, which had blood on it. He groaned and fell back against the wall.

"Oh my. Honey what happened to you?" Bunni asked worriedly as she walked over to him.

Beelzemon pointed towards the arcade room, the door now shut.

"Oh dear. Boi honey, bring your egg. We need some gauze and pant."

"And aspirin." Beelzemon added.

"Yes, Mommy." Boi walked over to Beelzemon.

She held up her egg, which changed into gauze. She put it on his helmet.

"Boi I told you, that's not how you put it on." Kumi said, walking out of one of the empty rooms and over to them.

"Oh, yeah," Boi took it off and put it below Beelzemon's nose. "No. Dat's not wight." She ripped off the gauze.

"Yeow!"

Kumi took the gauze from Boi and handed it to Beelzemon. He wiped his nose then stuck the clean part up his nostrils. Boi clapped her hands and her egg reappeared. Her egg then changed into a can of pant and a paintbrush. She took the paintbrush, took off the lid, and dipped it in.

"Uhh, what's that?"

"Pant. For your cracks."

"What cracks?"

Bunni pulled a mirror out of her purse and handed it him.

Beelzemon saw that his helmet had one long crack running diagonally and many small cracks spreading out from it. "Oh…my…God!" He touched his helmet with the tip of his claw. A piece of it fell off, revealing data underneath. "Great…." He rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh.

"See, this is why you need the pant." Boi started applying the pant to his helmet.

"Ok."

"I wanna help! See I got a pretty color, like lavender." the baby said, holding up a paintbrush.

"NO!" Beelzemon shouted, then moaned and rested his head against the wall.

"Pweeze? It purple!"

"It ain't the same color." Cen said, trotting up to them.

"Oh my head…."

"Ask Mom for some aspirin."

"Hey Bunni, got any aspirin? And gum?"

"Sure, hon. What kind of headache do you have? Frontal, depression, clinical, contractional?" Bunni asked as she pulled out many bottles from her small purse.

"I got punched in the face."

"Oh, frontal. Now how old are you?"

"Uh, er…dunno."

"Ok, you don't have an age. You get two." She handed him two pills.

"Thanks, now what about the gum?"

"Want, want, want! That's all you guys say. What do I get?"

"I don't have anything ta give ya except a thank you."

"Ohh, aren't you sweet? Compliments go a long way." She handed him a pack of Juicy Fruit.

"Thanks. If only that worked for _her_." Beelzemon sighed.

"Poor hon. I'm sure she'll cool off soon enough."

Beelzemon popped the pills in his mouth. "I'm off ta the bar. Um, where is it?"

"Downtown."

"Ok. Where's downtown?"

"Couple blocks away."

"Wow you guys sure are close to a bar."

"So?"

"I like to start bar fights sometimes." Boi said happily.

"Have you been starting any lately?" Bunni demanded, eyeing her daughter suspiciously.

"No Mommy! No, not at all!" She turned to Beelzemon and whispered, "Only three."

Beelzemon snickered.

He was just about to stand up but Boi scolded him, "You can't get up! I ain't done yet!"

Beelzemon grumbled under his breath as he dropped back down. After a moment or so Boi was finished and Beelzemon was downstairs. He grabbed his jacket, found Burnmon, and took off for the bar.

When they got there, they saw that there was many different species, all male except for the servers and the singer on stage, which all the men were unable to take their eyes off of.

"Oooh, she purty!" Burnmon said, gawking at the singer.

"Yeah, she is rather nice lookin'." Beelzemon said, resisting the temptation to stare at her.

"She looks kinda familiar. Have we seen her before?"

"No, we've never been in this bar before."

"Have we seen her out of the bar?"

"Dunno."

"Have we-?"

"Shut up already!" Beelzemon snapped, sitting down at the counter.

"Uncle Beatle?"

"What?"

"I dunno."

"Quit bein' annoyin'."

A young looking waitress walked over to them. "I see you brought a little one. Most broken hearts don't."

"Huh?"

"There's only one reason why you're at the Liquor of Hearts. You lost your woman and are trying to find another. How long have ya lost her?"

"Never had her." Burnmon said sadly.

"Ohh, my achin' head. The aspirin hasn't kicked in yet." Beelzemon moaned, resting his head on the counter.

"Poor, poor Uncle Beatle. Aunie V-V will come back to you someday."

"I never had her. And why the he are ya callin' her Aunie V-V?"

"Oh umm…she hit ya pretty hard didn't she?" the baby asked, changing the subject.

"You got no idea, you just went along ride." Beelzemon pulled the gauze out of his nose. It was covered completely in blood.

"Yeah, she looked scary."

"Well, think about it. You could use the baby as a babe magnet."

"No! Valamon's just…really, really mad at me. She cracked my helmet for God's sake!"

"Well she almost broke my nose, and it's your fault!"

"Shut it or I'll knock yer teeth out!"

"Hey I could use you as a babe magnet instead." Burnmon told the baby.

"I-I'm a babe magnet? But I'm a girl."

"Chicks dig the baby thing."

"I'm not dirt, and I don't like shovels."

The waitress giggled. "I can't remember when I was that age. It was soo long ago!" She sighed.

"How old are you?"

"72."

"Whoa, you-you look so young!"

"I know! Everyone says I don't look a day over 50."

"50? You don't look a day over 20!" Burnmon exclaimed, shocked.

"Ohh, how sweet. On the house." She set down two beers.

"Bunni was right, compliments do go far. 'Course that's how I got this," Beelzemon held up the pack of Juicy Fruit. He handed it to the baby "Here kiddoe, you have some."

"Gum! Yum!" The baby took a piece from him, unwrapped it, and stuffed it in her mouth.

Then she took another, unwrapped it, and stuffed it in Beelzemon's mouth, which was not hard since he had his half-open.

"Aww ain't that cute!" the waitress giggled.

"Whatever…." Beelzemon muttered.

"Now I be takin' requests!" The singer said after the song was finished.

"I got one!" Burnmon called.

"Ok. What is it?"

"Marry me!"

"Um, I don't know that song…."

"It ain't a song!"

All the guys complained.

"Hey wimp! We had dibs before y'all even got here!"

"Yeah half-pint!"

"I ain't a wimp! I just got back-up."

"I ain't yer back-up." Beelzemon muttered.

"Uh, I got back-up!" Burnmon held up the baby.

She blew a large bubble that popped all over her face. "Hewwo."

"Great, now I get ta get all that crap off her face." Beelzemon rolled his eyes.

"Wait here a sec," The waitress disappeared in the crowd for a moment. She reappeared with a tray of ice and a jar of peanut butter. "Here."

"What's this for? Ta eat?"

"No, to get the gum off her face."

The baby turned to the waitress. "Gum…" She giggled. She turned to Burnmon. "Hey stupid, put me down."

"I ain't stupid, ya little munchkin."

"MUNCHKIN!" The baby screamed and burst into tears.

Beelzemon flinched. "Owww…make it stop!" he moaned pleadingly.

"MUNCHKIN?!" Everyone in the bar looked around wildly, then looked at Burnmon.

"How could you call a little kid a Munchkin?" one of the guys demanded.

"Munchkin on my planet means 'little kid'." Burnmon said defensively.

"Well get yer words straight!"

"It's alright. There, there. There's no Munchkins here." The waitress said softly, taking the baby from Burnmon.

"Don't say that word anymore!" Beelzemon hissed.

"What, um…Munchkin?" Burnmon asked quietly.

The baby started crying harder and louder.

"Burnmon!" Beelzemon grabbed Burnmon by the throat and started shaking him.

"Ack! C-can't breathe…!" Burnmon gasped, struggling to breathe.

"Stop! You're killing him!" the baby cried. "Uncle Beatle!"

"Hah, if I really wanted ta kill him I'd shot him by now." He let go of Burnmon and laid his head back on the counter, sighing.

Burnmon coughed and rubbed his bruised throat.

Just then, the singer came over and took the baby from the waitress. She rocked her and hummed to her. The baby slowly fell asleep.

Beelzemon turned around. "Give her here."

The singer handed the baby to him and walked away. Beelzemon put her in the crook of his arm then covered her up with his jacket.

"Where is it?"

Beelzemon looked up to see Kumi walking towards them.

"Sherry, where is it?" Kumi demanded.

"Not here, for once." Sherry, the waitress, replied.

"Shh!" Beelzemon hissed warningly.

"Sorry."

"Try Rini's."

"That old croan?"

"She makes cookies. Need I say more? Besides she wants to see you tomorrow."

"Oh great I get to baby-sit the old croan."

"Hey Kumi, when do these pills take effect?"

"Since you had two, sometime around tomorrow."

Beelzemon groaned and smacked his forehead. When he pulled his hand away the piece of helmet that came off before fell off onto his hand. "Oh d. Guess it wasn't dry yet."

"That's the bad thing about pant, takes too long to dry." Kumi said as she walked away.

"Oh I understand." Sherry pulled up the sleeve of her right arm up past the elbow, revealing metal.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Burnmon asked, amazed.

"Let's just say it ain't called the Massacre of Planets for nothin'."

Beelzemon grimaced. "Bet that hurt."

"You have no idea."

"I just might. Ohhh…."

Sherry changed one of her metal fingers into a small knife. She took a pill out of her apron and cut it in half. "Here. This should help." She handed it to him.

Beelzemon looked at the pill for a second then popped it in his mouth. Suddenly a disgusting cough syrup taste exploded in his mouth.

He made a face of disgust. "Ewww! Gross!"

"Swallow!"

Beelzemon swallowed. "Hand me my beer."

Burnmon handed the beer to Beelzemon. He downed the entire bottle in a single gulp. "That tasted disgusting and I think I swallowed my gum."

Burnmon took the baby from Beelzemon, waking her up.

"Ohhh, don't pick me up. Me no feel good. Bleh." the baby said through half-closed eyes.

"Uhh, Beelzemon want her back?"

"Yes. Give her here."

"Here ya go." He handed the baby to Beelzemon.

"Ohhh…."

Beelzemon looked down at her, concerned. "You alright? You don't look so good."

Suddenly the baby threw up on Beelzemon's chest.

Beelzemon groaned. "Oh, so gross. Burnmon this is your fault."

"My fault? Why is it my fault?" he demanded hurtfully.

"You know why."

The baby smiled. "I feel better now."

"I wonder why." Beelzemon said sarcastically.

"I sorry."

"Here." Sherry handed Beelzemon a towel.

The baby took the towel from him and started wiping his chest off.

When she finished she held it out to Burnmon. "Throw this away." she demanded.

Burnmon grumbled under his breath. "No way."

The baby threw the towel at him and got sick all over again, this time on Burnmon's lap. Beelzemon cracked up laughing.

"I feel much better now."

"Gee, great news. We need another towel."

"Hey look Aunie V-V! She looks sad."

Beelzemon looked in the direction the baby was pointing and saw Valamon sitting at the counter farther down, drinking a bottle of beer. "Oh, crap. She's drinking."

"That your woman?"

"Sorta."

"Better go talk to her, Uncle Beatle." the baby said.

"And get hit again? No damn way in hell am I gonna do that!"

"I got more aspirin."

"Ewww. I don't want anymore of that crap! Tastes like cough syrup."

"Oh, been taking them so long I forgot what they taste like."

"Come on Uncle Beatle. Don't be afraid of what's she going to because you talked to her, be afraid of what she's going to do because you didn't talk to her."

"Yer right! I'll be right back, probably gonna need more pant and gauze."

"I got some pant. I always carry a portable can."

"What color?"

"Metallic pink!" Sherry said.

"Ahhh!"

"Just kidding, just kidding! It's clear!"

Beelzemon sighed. "Alright let's get this over."

The baby wrapped her arms around his. "I come with."

"Why?"

"Maybe she'll go a bit easy on you."

"Maybe."

Beelzemon walked over to Valamon. "Hi."

Valamon looked up at him. Her face was slightly flushed and tear-stained. Her eyes were clouded. "You! What do you want?" she growled hoarsely.

"He want to talk to ya."

"Yeah right, like he really cares." Valamon looked down at the counter, taking another sip of her drink.

"I do care."

Valamon stood up. "No you don't! You're an inconsiderate bastard and I hate you!"

Beelzemon's face fell. "You don't really mean that."

"Yes I do! I HATE YOU!" She slashed his face, tearing up the flesh on his left cheek and causing deep gashes in his helmet.

Beelzemon jerked away. "Valamon…I'm sorry."

"NO YOU AIN'T! YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!"

The baby burst into tears.

"Valamon!"

"Shut up!" Valamon slashed his chest. "You don't care about me, you never did," Her eyes filled with tears. "I thought you were my friend. But just like with the others, you don't care." She grabbed her bottle of beer and stalked away.

Beelzemon watched her, his heart sinking and his eyes filling with tears, oblivious to the pain searing through him. He took the baby off his arm and hugged her in an attempt to calm her down. Then he walked back to his spot, dropped down on the stool, set the baby on the counter, then let his head fall on the counter.

Sherry sat down beside him and patted him on the back. "Poor hun. That was pretty bad."

"She said she hates me," Beelzemon said in disbelief. "I'm a terrible friend." Tears spilled from his eyes. He sighed and closed them to try to stem the flow.

"No you ain't! You're a good friend." Burnmon said reassuringly.

Beelzemon was too depressed to argue with him. Sherry put a small can and a paintbrush on the counter. She dipped it in and was about to start fixing Beelzemon's helmet when the baby stopped her.

"I wanna do it!"

"Alright." She handed the paintbrush to the baby.

The baby took the paintbrush and began to paint on Beelzemon's helmet. As she painted, she accidentally painted his injured cheek. He flinched.

"Sorry. Don't worry it'll dry soon."

"That's not how yer supposed to do that. Lemme do it." Sherry said, reaching for the paintbrush.

The baby jerked the paintbrush away. "No! I do it!"

"Let her finish. It don't hurt." Beelzemon muttered.

"Uh, Ok…."

The baby continued painting his helmet. "Hey, you got black?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Gimme."

"Alright." Sherry pulled out a small can and set it on the counter next to the first one, then opened it.

"Well at least it's black." Beelzemon muttered.

The baby leaned forward and whispered in Sherry's ear. "What about Carnation pink?"

"WHAT?!" Beelzemon bolted upright.

"Well, that's one way ta get him up."

"Uh…well…." The baby leaned up and kissed him on his uninjured cheek.

Beelzemon blushed deeply. He smiled slightly and ruffled her hair. Then he folded his arms on the counter and laid his chin on them.

The baby started painting an anchor on his arm with the black paint. "Flex your muscles." she said when she finished.

"Huh?"

"Flex yer arm!"

"Alright, alright!" Beelzemon half-heartedly flexed his arm.

"Cool it moves!"

Sherry giggled. "She's right! It does!"

Burnmon burst out laughing.

"Great. Now I'm being laughed at." Beelzemon covered his head with his jacket.

"We sorry," the baby said, patting his shoulder. "Need another kiss?"

"Wouldn't help." Beelzemon's muffled voice said from under the jacket.

"Oh," The baby stuck her head under the jacket to see Beelzemon's three glowing red eyes, greatly dulled. "You get one anyway." She kissed him on the cheek again.

"Ah what the hell. You get one too." Beelzemon leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He sighed and rested his head on his arms.

The baby giggled and pulled out from under the jacket.

Suddenly they heard screaming. "Stay the hell away from me!"

They looked over to see the singer picking the bartender up by his jacket collar. "And you can shove that raise up yer ass!" She threw him over her head.

"Whoa. And I thought Valamon was mad." Burnmon said.

Beelzemon got up and walked over to the man. "You alright? You don't look so good."

The man looked up at Beelzemon. You don't look so good yerself."

Beelzemon looked down at the four scratches on his drying, blood-caked chest and pants. He looked back up at the man. "Oh shut up."

"All I wanted was a date."

"Yeah, by force!" the singer called.

"That's sad, no pathetic."

"Well, I thought she'd be better than that red-haired winged female. Damn bitch." the man muttered.

Beelzemon's eyes widened. "What did you just say?" he demanded.

"I said that, that winged critter was a damn bitch."

Beelzemon grabbed the man by his throat. "How dare you call my gal a bitch!" He punched him in the face, rendering him unconscious as well as with a broken nose and knocking out several teeth.

"Next time think before you blackmail the first girl ya see. Especially when that bitch is me!" the singer said, walking up beside Beelzemon.

"There's only one girl that would declare herself a bitch and one alone. And that's Hatred. Wait a sec…."

"You're an idiot." The girl took the barrettes out of her hair, letting it fall.

"Whoa, you really do look like Hatred!"

The singer smacked her forehead. "Those hits to the head must of caused yer tiny brain some damage."

"Sorry my head still hurts a bit."

"Let me spell this out for you since you apparently need it. My name's Anna Marie-"

"Yeah we got that far."

"Let me finish!"

Beelzemon pulled back slightly.

"At age three I changed my name to Hatred. I became a Tamer and got a Digimon named Centauriamon but I like to call her Cen then I met you freaks and ended up getting a job here."

Beelzemon blinked slowly several times. "Wha? Ohh, Hatred!"

"Slow on the uptake aren't we?"

"You get punched in the face by Valamon and not be a little disorientated!"

"You're always slow on the uptake."

"Hey!"

"Well, if you'll excuse me. I have work to do."

"Yeah and I got a baby ta look after." Beelzemon turned and walked away.

"Where've you been?" Burnmon asked as Beelzemon walked up to them.

"I found Hatred." he replied, sitting down.

"Really, where?"

Beelzemon pointed at Hatred.

"No way! That's the singer. Boy is she purty."

"Ewww! You like Hatred?"

Burnmon blushed deeply. "N-no!"

"Whatever." Beelzemon picked up the baby, who was nestled in his jacket, and set her on his lap.

She giggled. "Me got yer jacket!"

"That's alright. I ain't usin' it."

"It comfy…." The baby's head fell against his stomach and she began to snore softly.

"Aww, so cute!" Sherry said, giggling.

"That looks just like a father-daughter scene."

"Ya know what Burnmon?" Beelzemon asked, reaching for the gun on his boot. "You've really been pushin' it lately." He pointed it at him.

"Eep! Hey look, the singer!"

"Hi Burnmon. I really hated that request."

"Please save me!" Burnmon begged her.

"I don't think he's really going to kill you."

"Really?"

Hatred looked down at the baby. "What is that?"

"Beelzemon's little baby!"

"Yer really pushin' it." Beelzemon said quietly, squeezing the trigger slightly.

"Ack!"

"No, pushing it would be waking up the baby."

"Don't you dare!" Beelzemon snarled. "You touch her and I'm gonna kill you!"

All the guys in the bar moved away.

"Yeah, you can tell you're the dad figure."

"Shaddup."

"Well after that little nice visit with the boss, I think my shifts over. Right Beelzemon?"

"I didn't get ta hit him hard enough. I actually wanted ta blow his head off."

"Now I think I get a raise. Actually, I think I get whatever I want now. C'mon guys, let's go home now."

"Alright, bye, Sherry." Beelzemon said, standing up.

"Bye."

They walked out of the bar with all the guys watching Hatred.

"You're going home with us? Score! Wait, did I say that out loud?" Burnmon asked.

Beelzemon smacked his forehead, then winced.

"You don't get it do you?" Hatred said quietly.

"Get what? Can I hold the baby?" Burnmon asked, looking up at Beelzemon.

"NO!"

"Ohh…."

"What you don't get, you stupid moron, is that I'm Hatred."

"You're…Hatred? Oh! You are Hatred!"

Hatred smacked her forehead. "Finally!"

When they reached the house, they saw that it was dark.

"Guess we gotta be quiet. Looks like everyone's asleep."

"Yeah."

They walked inside. They saw Jarouse and Emmie crashed on the couch and two guys they've never seen before on and under the kitchen table.

"Who are they?"

"I dunno but they have a strange resemblance to Jarouse and Emmie."

"Maybe they're related." Burnmon suggested.

They walked upstairs to their rooms, which happened to be side-by-side. They saw Valamon passed out on the bed in Beelzemon's room, several beer bottles scattered on the floor and the bed.

"Looks like we ain't sleepin' in here."

"Nope. Where're we gonna sleep now?"

"My room's open." Hatred offered.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"I don't know."

"I call Hatred's room!" Burnmon said.

"Where does that leave us to sleep?"

"Uncle Beatle?" the baby asked sleepily, looking up at him. "What goin' on?" She yawned.

"We don't have a place ta sleep."

"But you sleep with Aunie V-V," Beelzemon showed the baby the passed out Valamon. "Oh."

"Besides would you really want to be there when she wakes up? With a huge hangover and nothing to take it out on?" Hatred asked.

The baby gasped. "What about the couch?"

"Emmie and Jarouse."

"On the table?"

"What? Somebody's already there."

"Under the table?"

"Somebody's there too."

"Kumi's room?"

"You really wanna go in there? She's got a battle-axe."

"Boi's room?"

"She eats everything."

"The arcade?"

"Why?"

"It has food, games, and a couch."

"A couch? Why not. C'mon, I'm exhausted. C'ya in the mornin'." Beelzemon said as he walked down the hall towards the arcade room.

Burnmon turned to Hatred. "So where do I sleep?"

"Not in my bed."

"On the floor?"

"Or under the bed. Where the creepy crawlies are."

Burnmon gulped. "Creepy crawlies?"

"Yep."

"I wanna sleep on your bed now."

"No."

They walked into Hatred's room. Centauriamon was already asleep, leaning against the wall. Hatred walked over to her dresser, pulled out a sheet, and threw it at Burnmon.

"Here. Now you can sleep on the floor."

"But what about a pillow?"

"You got arms, use them."

"But you've got three big ones." he whined.

"Fine, whine bag. Take one of my minis." She threw a very small pillow at him.

"Eh, thanks…." He sat down on the floor.

"Good, now go to sleep." Hatred laid down on the bed.

"Night."

"Night." Hatred turned off the lamp, which Cen had left on.

In the arcade room, Beelzemon and the baby were settling down on the couch, which was surprisingly long enough to accommodate him and was quite comfortable. The baby was lying near his shoulder, away from his wounded chest.

"Damn, were takin' this couch with us, it's comfy."

"I wouldn't know, I'm on you. But you comfy too."

"Er, thanks. You cold?"

"Uh-huh."

"Hmm, wanna use my jacket or somethin' else?"

"Jacket good, jacket good!" the baby replied hastily, not wanting him to leave her alone.

"Alright. Here ya go." Beelzemon laid the jacket over her.

"Thanks." The baby snuggled up under his jacket and drifted off to sleep.

Beelzemon fell asleep to the sounds of the music and the baby's gentle snoring.

The next morning Beelzemon awoke and saw that the baby was still asleep. Deciding to leave her be, Beelzemon got up and set her down on the couch. He left the room and was walking down the hallway when he spotted Boi.

She stopped and looked up at him. "I'm hungry. You taste good. Can I eat you?"

"Huh? Yer really freakin' me out, kid."

"Don't I always?"

"How do you know how I taste?"

"You bite your tongue a lot in your sleep." She held up a vial with a red liquid in it.

"No wonder my tongue hurts."

"Can I eat you know?"

"Hell no!"

Suddenly they heard an ear-piercing squeal.

It sounded like the baby. "AAAAAAAHHHHH! SPIDER, SPIDER!"

"Sound's like a tarantula."

Beelzemon's eyes widened. "A tarantula?" He took off the way he had come, Boi latching onto his tail.

"Did you know that they carry three sacs a venom? One sac paralyzes you, the second turns your insides into liquid form, and the third shrivels ya like a prune."

"I'm comin' sweetheart!"

"Uncle Beatle, fuzzy spider bit me! And now I can't move and it looks like it's gonna bite me again."

Beelzemon skidded to a halt in front of the arcade door, pulling out his gun. "You damn spider! DIE!" He shot the large brown hairy spider looming over the baby.

It screeched in pain and exploded. Boi walked over, picked up the baby, and barely shook her to hear the venom flowing through her veins.

"There's only one way to take care of this," she said and shook as hard she could until the baby threw up a navy blue substance on the front of Boi's shirt. "Eww, that's gross."

"Is she going to live?" Beelzemon asked worriedly.

"Is her puke blue?"

"Y-yes…."

"Then she'll live."

Beelzemon sighed in relief.

"I don't feel good, still," She threw up again. "Hey, it's a pretty lime green!"

"Eww, kay. That's gross."

"I feel much better now."

"That's good."

"Only…."

"Only what?"

"I hungy. And what's that teal stuff?"

"Your blood."

"Oh, I thought it was red like Uncle Beatle's."

"So did I."

Suddenly Kumi walked in. "I heard a gunshot. What's going on here? Ohh…spiders." she said, seeing the blown up spider carcass and Boi with the baby.

Beelzemon took the baby from Boi. "Yeah, I got it though." he said, cradling her.

"And where's there one spider, dare I say it, there's a nest."

Beelzemon's jaw dropped. "A nest? Great, we aren't staying in here anymore." He walked over to the couch and picked up his jacket, which was amazingly clean, and slung it over his shoulder.

"Wait, you were staying in here?"

"Yeah, we had nowhere else ta sleep unless you wanted us to sleep in the hallway."

"Well, yer screwed."

"Uncle Beatle? Can I eat now?"

"Sure we'll go find somethin'. If there is anything."

"If not then I got chocolate."

"That would make a great breakfast." Beelzemon said sarcastically.

"Yup!" the baby said happily.

Beelzemon shook his head. "Alright, you two have fun spider huntin'. I'm gonna feed the pipsqueak." He turned and walked out of the room.

"I ain't a pipsqueak!"

"Yes you are."

"No!"

"Quit arguing with me!" Beelzemon snapped.

The baby's eyes began to fill with tears.

"No, no, no! Not this again!"

"DON'T DEMAND FROM ME!" the baby said angrily, then said softly, "Please."

"Err, kay. That's a first." Beelzemon said, shocked and bewildered.

When they reached the kitchen, they saw Takato watching Guilmon stuffing his face full of food.

"Hey guys." Takato said, looking up.

"Shaddup," Beelzemon walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. He scanned through it. "Ok kiddoe. Whaddaya want?"

"Me no know."

"Well figure it out."

"What about bread?" Guilmon suggested.

"Shut it, Pineapple Head!"

"Oh, why are you so mean?" Guilmon's ear-wings drooped.

"Why are you so stupid?"

"Why you fight? He no Pineapple Head. What's a Pineapple?"

"It's a fruit." Takato replied.

"Oh, he ain't no fruit."

"So? It's just a nickname."

"What's a nickname and do I have one?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You don't even have a name!"

"It's your fault." the baby said, folding her arms.

"Now you're blaming me for something too! What's next? Somebody's going to blame me for the sky being blue! Or the grass green!"

"If our sky was blue then we might blame you." Boi said as she walked in.

"What colors is your sky and grass?"

"Well our skies are green and our grass is a light blue."

"Oh, ya mean like a sky blue?"

"No! The sky is green!"

"Well, sorry!"

"And I suppose the clouds are white where you come?"

"Yeah. What are yours?"

"Purple."

"This place ain't right."

"Now quit changing the subject and give me a name. Then give me a nickname."

"Ugh, don't look at me."

"What do you like?"

"Trees."

"Oh, were gonna name you Limbena or Leafa." Beelzemon said.

"What kind of names are those?" the baby demanded.

"I don't know. I'm not a namer 'er somethin' like that."

"Oh."

Aquaina walked in. "Hello. What are you guys doing?"

"We givin' me a name!"

"Oh."

"Yeah, we ain't doin' a good job."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Maybe Bunni will help."

"I don't think that's a good idea…."

"BUNNI!" the baby screamed.

Suddenly Bunni stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen. She looked like she hadn't slept for several days.

"WHAT?" she asked irratibly.

"Umm, he wants you." The baby pointed at Beelzemon.

Bunni glared at Beelzemon hatefully.

"W-what? N-no! She wants you." He pointed at the baby.

Bunni looked back at the baby.

"I don't have a name."

Bunni's mood changed completely. "Oh, my God, you poor thing we must find you a name!"

Everyone looked at Bunni with surprise. Bunni walked over to Beelzemon and took the baby from him.

"Hey!" he cried.

"Shut up!" Bunni snapped at Beelzemon. Then she looked at the baby. "Now what are we going to name you?"

"I want a nickname too."

"Oh you do, do you? Alright then. Lemme think…."

Aquaina, Beelzemon, Boi, and Takato watched as Bunni paced back and forth, except Guilmon, who had gone back to stuffing his face. After a moment, Beelzemon started getting annoyed. He folded his arms and started tapping his foot.

Suddenly she stopped. "How 'bout Sweetie?"

"Ok!"

"What? That don't sound sensible!" Beelzemon said.

"You're insulting the one that gives you your food and home? Don't forget, she can call on Kumi, Hatred, and dare I say the last name?" Boi said.

"No way."

"That's better."

"Can I go back to Uncle Beatle now?"

"Sure, Sweetie." Bunni walked over and handed her to Beelzemon.

"Now, can we have somethin' to eat?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"I don't know, somethin' edible. And I don't mean Boi's version of edible. I'd eat the fridge."

"It's my fridge!"

Bunni glared at her.

"I mean, mine to eat out of, and no one else's."

Bunni's glare hardened.

"Ok! It's my food to share." 'Til you leave for work! Which is in three…two….

"Oh, I'm late!" Bunni rushed out the door.

"One! Yeah!" Boi lunged for the refrigerator.

"Hey! What are we going to eat, now?"

"That's yo problem not mine!"

"Great, now were going to die of starvation."

"Not me!" Guilmon said, waving a piece of bread around before stuffing it in his mouth.

"I eat fish food, which Boi hates." Aquaina said.

"Great, now we have to eat fish food."

"Aaah!" The baby fell sideways against Beelzemon's shoulder. "The world's going black, Uncle Beatle! Good-bye cruel, foodless world!" She closed her eyes.

"Great, now you killed the kid."

"Let's have a moment of silence for this poor dead child. Ok! Moments over! Time to eat!" Boi started chomping on the refrigerator.

"You'd make a terrible, terrible pastor."

"Hello, we own food marts! But that doesn't mean you can eat the fridge, well actually you can. Who wants food?" Kumi asked as she walked in.

"I want food!" Boi said.

"You already got food."

"It empty."

"So, eat the fridge."

"But-but-but…."

"No, you eat the fridge. You guys, come with me."

"Where?"

"To the Food Mart."

"Is it true Uncle Beatle? Is there food?" Sweetie asked, opening one eye a crack.

"Yeah."

The baby bolted upright, throwing up her arms. "Yay! Oh yeah, I'm alive now."

"Good. Hey Kumi is everybody else coming with?"

"'Course."

"Does that mean Valamon?"

"Yeah."

"Oh crap. Who's gonna get her?"

"Boi go get her."

"We'll have a moment of peace for you." Sweetie giggled.

"Wait, I'll get her." Beelzemon said hesitantly.

"We'll have a moment of peace for you." Boi said mockingly, grinning.

"Ya got any aspirin?" Beelzemon asked as he walked towards the door.

"Yeah, here ya go." Kumi handed him a pill.

"I don't want to go with."

"Too bad. Yer goin' with anyway."

Beelzemon walked up to his room. Valamon was still passed out on the bed. This ain't gonna be good. He walked over to the bed.

Sweetie looked up at Beelzemon. "Can we go back now before she wakes up?" she asked in a whisper.

"No."

"No, no, no!"

"Shh! Don't wake her up that way!"

"Let's go now, before she gets angry in her sleep and wakes up."

Suddenly Valamon turned onto her side. They could hear her letting out a string of slightly slurred vile curse words under her breath.

"Uncle Beatle? What do all those words mean?"

"You don't wanna know. Now, let's hope she doesn't kill us."

Sweetie covered her eyes. "This ain't gonna be pretty."

Beelzemon reached down and started gently shaking Valamon. "Valamon, V-V wake up."

"Hmm, go away." she mumbled, pulling away from him.

"Come on, now."

"Time to eat, or your going to starve."

"I'll make somethin' later."

"Good luck with that. Boi's eating everything in the kitchen."

"Probably even the kitchen." Beelzemon added.

"Ohh, my head. I hate hangovers!" Valamon sat up, holding her head.

"So do I. I got somethin' for that." Beelzemon broke the pill in half and held it out to Valamon.

Valamon took it from him and popped it in her mouth. "Ahh, much better. Now, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Beelzemon took a step back. "You uh, still comin' with?"

"GET OUT NOW!"

"Ok, ok! We're leavin'. Time ta see if Hatred and the idiot are up yet."

He walked over to Hatred's door and tapped lightly on the door.

"Go away!" Hatred mumbled, throwing a remote at the door.

"Hey guys, get up if you wanna eat!"

Hatred threw another remote at the door. But this time it hit Burnmon, who had sat up. "OW!"

"Get the hell out of my room."

"We're gonna leave for food." said Beelzemon, amazed that she slept through Valamon yelling at him.

"Hey Hatred, we're leaving too."

"You can't leave. Oh wait, yes you can."

"Bye." Cen said as she opened the door.

Burnmon followed her out of the room, where Beelzemon and Sweetie were waiting.

"You woke up Valamon, didn't you?"

"How could you tell?" Beelzemon asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Me gots a name now!"

"That's nice."

"Are we leaving or not?" Valamon asked irritably, walking out of her room. She glared at Beelzemon.

"Yeah. We'd better get goin'." Beelzemon turned and hurried towards the stairs.

The others followed him downstairs to the kitchen. Boi had eaten the refrigerator and was busy working on the oven.

Everyone was up and dressed downstairs as well.

"Everybody ready ta go?" Kumi asked.

Everyone nodded, except Valamon, Rika, and Cyberdramon.

"Let's go already!" Rika snapped.

"Yeah come on! I didn't get up ta stand around all day!" Valamon grumbled.

Cyberdramon growled and folded his arms.

"Alright let's go."

As they walked to the Food Mart, Beelzemon examined the area. "Whoa, Boi was right! The sky is green!"

"Of course the sky is green! What other color would it be, blue?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Our sky is blue." Takato pointed out.

"Boy is yer planet weird!"

"Not as weird as yours! Even the Digital World ain't this weird."

"Will you guys shut up? My head still hurts!"

"I just gave you hangover medicine. I got one for headaches." Kumi said, taking a bottle out of her pocket.

She threw it to Valamon, who snatched it out of the air.

Valamon opened it and popped one of the pills in her mouth. "I feel much better now. Good enough to kick yer ass fer waking me up!"

"Aaaaaahhhhhh! KUMI!" Beelzemon screamed as he took off, Valamon hot on his trail. "I HATE YOU!"

"I hate you too!" Valamon snarled at Beelzemon.

"Why does everyone hate me? I'm the one savin' yer asses."

"From what?"

"Starvation."

"Oh yeah."

"How much farther?"

"We're here."

"Oh, who's gonna tell them that?" Henry asked, pointing at Beelzemon and Valamon.

"HEY GUYS! WE'RE HERE!" Kumi called.

"SHUT UP!" Valamon screamed back.

Terriermon shrugged. "Guess they don't get to eat then."

They walked inside.

Somewhere Near Food Mart

"AAAAHHH!"

"COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID BASTARD!"

"Uncle Beatle, when are we going to eat?"

"When she stops chasing us." Beelzemon replied, panting heavily.

"We're going to starve aren't we?"

"Exactly."

"Uncle Beatle, me feel queasy. Again."

Beelzemon skidded to a halt. "Oh not again." He held her out away from him.

Suddenly Sweetie threw up.

"Ewww gross!"

"Uh-oh. Sorry Aunie V-V."

"What do you mean by-oh," Beelzemon said, looking at Valamon, who had teal liquid on the front of her shirt. "Oh crap."

"Ya got that right!"

"Can we just eat now?" Sweetie asked, her stomach growling.

"I guess so."

Suddenly Valamon's stomach began growling. She blushed lightly and put her hand on her stomach. "We'd better; I haven't eaten for two days."

Sweetie climbed down Beelzemon to the ground.

"Hey! What are you doin'?"

"Going with Aunie V-V."

"Why? What's wrong with going with me?"

"I just wanna go with Aunie V-V that's all." Sweetie said, crawling over to Valamon.

"Oh." Beelzemon said, disappointed.

Valamon reached down and picked up Sweetie. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's go eat."

Beelzemon followed slowly behind. He thrust his thumbs in his belts, staring at the ground.

When they reached the Food Mart, they saw everyone stuffing their faces with whatever they could find or wanted.

Valamon and Sweetie walked over to the aisle with the marshmallows. Beelzemon stood with his back against the wall by the door, his arms crossed, staring at the floor.

"What do you call these white puffed things?"

"Marshmallows."

"They look good. Well, no they don't. But let's try 'em anyways!"

"Let's." said Valamon looking at Sweetie, who was chewing on the bag.

"It no taste good." said Sweetie in disgust

"That's because it's not open yet, hon." She reached down and ripped the bag open with one of her claws.

Sweetie giggled and dug her hand in the bag. She took out a handful of marshmallows and stuffed them in her mouth. "Nummie! They'd taste better with chocolate. Where's the chocolate?"

"This gives me an idea. Wanna make S'mores?"

"What's S'moes?"

"Never mind, just go get the chocolate."

"Okie dokey!"

While Sweetie was getting the chocolate, which Emmie was eating, Valamon was looking for graham crackers.

"What's ya got the box of cardboard for?"

"It's not a box of cardboard. It's graham crackers."

"Oh, it flavored cardboard!"

"No it's not. Try a bite." Valamon held out a piece.

Sweetie took a bite. "Good tastin' cardboard."

"Ok…." Valamon raised an eyebrow. She took the chocolate Sweetie was holding, put it on a graham cracker with a marshmallow, and handed it to the baby.

"Mmm chocolate, white puffs and cardboard."

Valamon shook her head and smiled. "Silly child."

Beelzemon was watching the two, silently wishing that one or both would come over and talk to him, ignoring the gnawing pain of hunger in his stomach. _Why does it seem that everyone's against me? Damn, I hate my life._

"Hey, what day is it?" Kumi asked Ben suddenly.

"Umm, the eighteenth, I think." Ben replied.

"Oh my GOD! Today's Mom's due date! Start grabbin' stuff!"

"Why?"

"'Cause we're havin' a baby shower/pool party!"

"Pool party? Does that mean you'll be wearing a bathing suit?" Kazu asked hopefully.

"Duh it's a pool party! Now start grabbing stuff!"

"Alright, alright!"

Beelzemon walked over to Sweetie, who was sitting on one of the lower shelves making and eating S'mores.

"Hey Sweetie. Whatcha doin'?" he asked, kneeling down beside her.

"Eatin' chocolate on white puffy stuff on cardboard! Aunie V-V said they were called S'moes."

"Oh, you mean S'mores?"

"Yup. That's what I said. Want one?"

Beelzemon shrugged. "Sure."

Sweetie stuffed a piece in his mouth. She giggled. "You got chocolate on yer face!"

Beelzemon smirked. "Really?" he asked sarcastically, swallowing.

"Yup, here's some more." she said, putting another piece in his mouth.

"This is actually pretty good. Wanna go home yet?"

"Nope. I ain't finished yet."

Beelzemon let out an exasperated sigh, but it was cut short when Sweetie stuffed a marshmallow down his throat. He coughed as he swallowed.

"Sorry. Eat some more." Sweetie held up another S'mores.

"No thanks."

"What about…this?" she asked, holding up a bag of Gummie Bears.

"No. No more junk food."

"Junk? I thought junk belonged in the junkyard."

"Never mind. Come on; let's find something better than candy."

"There's food other than candy?" she asked, bewildered.

"Is that all you've eaten?"

"No. I've had bubble gum, Gummie Bears, cotton candy, lots of chocolate, and now S'moes. I guess I have only eaten candy."

"Well, I'll show you real food." He picked up the baby.

He walked over to the deli, where Guilmon was eating.

"Don't eat everything, Pineapple Head."

"Oh, but I'm starving!"

"But you ate before we left!"

"So? I'm still hungry!" He buried his face in a pan of mashed potatoes.

"Silly dino."

"What is it?" Sweetie asked, pointing at one of the pans that was full of chicken.

"Chicken." Beelzemon replied, setting Sweetie down on the counter. He leaned against the counter.

"Oooh. What's a chicken?"

Beelzemon smacked his forehead. "Never mind."

Ben was looking through the shelves. "Hey I bet she'll like this!" Ben said, picking up a box of chocolate. "Uh, hey Kumi what do ya think of this?"

"Oh, Ben! They're wondrous where did you find them?" asked Kumi, astonished.

Ben blushed lightly. "On the shelf."

"Oh, I didn't know we had these."

"Glad you like it."

Jarouse and Emmie were by the chocolate machine; well actually, Emmie was lying on the counter under the chocolate spout, letting the chocolate flow into her mouth.

Jarouse was sitting beside her, watching her with distaste. "You're supposed to swallow."

Emmie closed her mouth to swallow and got her face covered in chocolate. She coughed and sat up quickly.

"You weren't supposed to do that."

"You said to swallow."

"You were supposed to turn off the chocolate machine first. Now look, you're completely covered in chocolate, and so is the floor."

Emmie shrugged.

"Alright guys! Time ta go!"

"Ohhh…."

"Come on! It's gonna take awhile to fix up the pool for the party!"

"But I didn't get to eat." Jarouse said quietly.

"That's Ok. We can take some with us." Emmie said.

"Good idea."

The two stood up and started stuffing things in Jarouse's overcoat as they walked towards the door.

"Come on, Sweetie. Time ta go." Beelzemon said to Sweetie, who was eating a chicken leg.

"I don' wanna go! Me wanna eat chicken!"

Beelzemon smacked his forehead. "Fine, we'll take some with."

"Yeah!" Sweetie picked up several chicken legs. "One for you!" She held one up to Beelzemon.

Beelzemon picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Thanks." He tucked her in the crook of his left arm.

Sweetie grabbed his index finger and stuck the tip in her mouth.

"Eww. What are you doin'?" he asked in disgust as he walked towards the door.

"I don't know how Boi likes you, you taste funny."

"That's not nice."

"A-are you sayin' I'm mean?"

"N-no. Oh, please don't cry."

"You are. W-well, that's too bad! I'm mean and I have a bad tasting finger in my mouth."

"You put it in there."

"And that's were it's gonna stay," Sweetie started gnawing on his finger. But stopped when it started hurting her teeth and gums. "Owie!"

"Well, ya shouldn't been chewing on my finger. It's got metal covering."

"Oh. Didn't know." She began chewing on his finger again.

Beelzemon sighed. "Guess you have to learn the hard way."

Sweetie giggled.

Beelzemon chuckled. "Oh, well."

When everyone got back to the house Kumi ordered everyone to help with the party.

While everyone else was busy, Valamon went into the garden.

"Can we go for a walk?" Sweetie asked. "I wanna see the garden!"

"Sure, sweetheart. Why not," Beelzemon turned to Kumi, who was chopping up some kind of vegetable. "Would you mind if we go for a walk in yer garden?"

"Not at all. Got yer job done?"

"Yup."

"Alright then. But be back soon. I'm cooking pterodactyl wings and Komodo legs and tails."

Beelzemon grimaced. "What about claws, eyes, and livers?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Now that you mention it, I'll make those as appetizers."

"You had to ask," Sweetie said. "Well at least you didn't add the beaks."

"Oh, be quiet." Beelzemon said, walking off in the direction of the garden.

"Oh, I'll add those too! Their delicious."

"You had to add."

"Well, soorry."

"My, my. Now aren't we a smart-mouth."

"Yup." Sweetie said proudly.

Beelzemon chuckled and shook his head. The two marveled at the huge garden as they walked, which was full of exotic plants that they had never seen before. Then they spotted Burnmon looking around and picking some Black Roses.

"Hey, Burnmon. Whatcha doin'?" Beelzemon asked suspiciously.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all."

"Right."

"Why you pickin' flowers?"

"No reason. Just think that the Black Rose is a gorgeous flower."

"Uncle Beatle?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Burny gay?"

"I really don't know, Sweetie. But I'm startin' ta doubt if he's straight."

"Hey! I heard that! I am too straight!"

"Then why ya pickin' flowers?"

"Uh, er, d-decoration! I'll cut the stems and put them on string to hang around."

"Decorating is for girls, ain't it Uncle Beatle?"

"Yeah." He chuckled.

"Here's a Butterfinger." Sweetie said, holding out a Butterfinger to Burnmon

"What does this heal?" Burnmon asked, taking the Butterfinger from her.

"Gayness."

"Wha? I ain't gay!"

"Gay? Who's gay?"

The three looked over to see Hatred walking over to them.

"Burny's gay!"

"No I ain't!"

"Gimme that Butterfinger." Hatred snatched the Butterfinger from Burnmon.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"And I care why?"

"But that was mine…." Burnmon's face fell.

Hatred turned to Sweetie. "How gay is Burnmon, Sweetie?"

"He pickin' flowers. He really, really gay!"

"That's my girl!" Beelzemon burst out laughing.

"I-I'm yer…girl? Yeah!" Sweetie hugged Beelzemon tightly.

"Ain't that sweet? Whatever." Hatred rolled her eyes and bit into the Butterfinger.

"Ow, my face hurts!" Sweetie pulled away and rubbed her cheek.

"Aww. That's why ya gotta be careful. Now come on, we gotta see the rest of the garden, unless you wanna go back and eat Komodo tails 'er somethin' like that."

"Bleh! Alright."

"See you guys later." Beelzemon said as he walked away.

"I hope you get eaten by a carnivorous plant." Burnmon muttered darkly. He went back to picking Black Roses, ignoring Hatred, who was watching him as she munched on the Butterfinger.

Beelzemon and Sweetie were walking down one of the paths when Beelzemon saw Valamon sitting on a bench not far off the path, her head in her hands. _Wonder what's wrong with her. I know, never mind. Unless it's somethin' else._

"Hey Uncle Beatle there's Aunie V-V. Better, avoid her. Let's go back."

Beelzemon wasn't listening. He walked over to Valamon.

"Go away."

"What's wrong?"

Valamon shook her head. "Why do you care?" She glared up at him, her jade green eyes red and clouded with tears.

He sat down beside her. "So it's against the law ta ask someone if somethin's the matter?"

"Leave me alone!" Valamon said, turning away.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"You're what's wrong with me! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Was it that thing I said at dinner the night before?"

"No."

"Then what else is it?"

"Yeah, Aunie V-V. Wazza matter?"

"Ah, shut it."

"Don' be mean, don' be mean!" Sweetie said, shaking Valamon's arm.

"Please, please listen to the baby!"

"Why should I, hmm? She's too young to understand what's she's talking about and yer too stupid to understand."

"Now listen here old lady we ain't stupid and we understand exactly what you talking about! Do you?"

"Of course I do! And I ain't old, well that old. But still, I know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Then tell us what's wrong."

Valamon looked down at the ground and sighed. "I'm sick of being hurt. Especially by people I thought were my friends. I'm sick of being used and betrayed. I'm sick of having to protect all the scumbags that have hurt me. I'm so sick of everything!"

"Will chocolate make you feel better?"

"Huh? No."

"Then what would?"

"You leaving me alone!" Valamon stood up and started walking away.

Beelzemon stood up. "Wait!"

Valamon stopped walking. "What now?"

Beelzemon walked over to Valamon. "Why don't you want to talk to me?"

She spun around. "Because I hate you!"

"I bet you don't mean it." Sweetie said quietly.

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't, chocolate reveals the truth." Sweetie smiled sweetly.

"I didn't have any of yer stupid chocolate!"

"No, but I did."

Valamon smacked her forehead.

"You like him, don't you?"

Valamon blushed lightly. "NO!" She folded her arms and looked away.

"Well, you may hate me, but that doesn't mean _I_ don't like _you_." Beelzemon said, tilting Valamon's head up with one finger so that she was looking at him. He leaned down and kissed her timidly.

Valamon's eyes widened in surprise. _What the hell?_ She pushed him away and punched him hard in the face, causing him to fall. "You are a stupid bastard!"

"Something wrong?" Kumi asked, walking up to them.

"No! Nothing, I was just about to go back to the house," Valamon replied, glaring at Beelzemon, who was pulling himself to his feet, his helmet cracked in several places and blood oozing from the corner of his mouth and nose. "I hate you!" she hissed, then turned and stalked away.

He looked away sadly, tears swelling in his eyes. His throat tightened as he bit his bottom lip, an aching pain rising in his chest.

"Whoa, she hit you again?" Kumi asked.

He nodded slowly. He walked over to her and handed Sweetie to her and slowly walked off in the opposite direction, tucking his thumbs in his belts.

Kumi looked down at Sweetie, then up at Beelzemon. "What happened?"

"UNCLE BEATLE! COME BACK, DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!"

"I'm with you."

Sweetie looked up at Kumi, then at Beelzemon. "UNCLE BEATLE!"

Kumi sighed and walked towards the house.

When they walked in Jarouse said, "Wanna play video games?"

"Sure, whatcha playin'? 'Destroy All Humans'?"

"Nope."

"Right, my turn to pick the game." Kumi sat down beside them on the couch.

"Hey why ya got the kid? Ain't the big buff guy supposed ta have her?" Emmie asked.

"Great, we got a baby?" Jarouse asked, agitated.

"What's up with callin' every guy you see 'buff'? Next you'll be calling him cute." Kumi said.

"Well he is! Any guy with a six pack is cute, what's wrong with you two?"

"What's wrong with us? You're going for a guy with a third eye!"

"So? Appearance doesn't count. It's what's on the inside."

"Oh and you're here talking about his six pack!"

"You do know I'm here, right?" Sweetie asked.

"Yeah, were just talking about how much sanity Emmie could use right now!"

"Oh." Sweetie nodded.

"You're the one's that need the sanity! I mean how can't you see that he's cute?" Emmie said.

"He's sorta got a girlfriend and he's got a daughter. He also went to the Liquor of Hearts." Jarouse said.

"My dad goes to the Liquor of Hearts all the time."

"Emmie, yer dad's divorced. By the way are you sure you and Emi aren't adopted?"

"What do mean?"

"Your dad has three tongues, a tail, four arms, and one eye. Now I see why you're going for a guy with three eyes."

"Yeah, your dad has one and you have two. That makes three!" Jarouse said, chuckling.

"Oh yeah! Your dad is, is…." Emmie said, pointing at Kumi.

Kumi folded her arms. "The greatest alien hunter in the galaxy. You have no dirt on me."

Emmie pointed at Jarouse.

"I don't have a dad. Actually, I think I'm adopted."

"If it's 'cause the relationship between your brother and you then you're definitely adopted. Or your brother, you should ask your mom sometime."

"She won't answer."

"Why?"

"She's stupid."

"But why?"

"She's a blonde."

"But I'm a blonde." Emmie said.

"I rest my case."

"Can we talk about something other than adoption?" Sweetie asked, bored with the girls.

"Yeah, we can talk about the problems between Beelzemon and Valamon. You go first, Sweetie."

"Ok. He has a third eye, covered in metal, and don't taste good. She is cruel, harmful, and too afraid to show off her feelings."

Kumi sighed. "Sweetie, not those kinds of problems. The ones in their relationship."

"Oh, Ok."

"Great, now were getting somewhere."

"He has a drinking problem. She beats the crap out of him. He doesn't know how to quit saying sorry. She doesn't know to accept apologies."

"Anything else?"

"Nope. Wait, I gettin' somethin'! She said she was betrayed and she was sick, I don't know if it was a cold. And something about protecting scumbags."

"So, what do we do now?"

"First, WE KILL THE SCUMBAGS!" Jarouse said.

Emmie giggled. "You're so violent."

"Shut up, Emmie."

Kumi shook her head. "No, I think we should leave the scumbags out of it."

Suddenly Hatred walked in. She walked over to the couch and stood silently behind the three, wanting to hear the rest of their talk.

"Maybe if we get them together we can stop this senseless fighting."

"Yeah, we just have to be Cupid's Arrow." Emmie said

"And how do we plan to do that?" Hatred asked suddenly, startling the four.

"What? How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you."

"Well, what's the plan?"

"The plan is we fire the arrow."

"First, we gotta get a bow." Sweetie said.

"Yeah. What's the real plan?" Hatred asked.

"We make the hookup."

Just then the heard the door close. They looked up to see Beelzemon standing in the doorway.

He looked completely depressed and blood crusted his lip, chin, and chest. His eyes were glazed over and his face tear-stained. His helmet was lined with cracks.  
"Oh, you guys are in here."

"Uncle Beatle! We were just-mmph!" Kumi had clamped her hand over Sweetie's mouth.

"Kumi, you don't mind if I, um, use yer bathtub would ya?"

"For what?"

Beelzemon let out an exasperated sigh. "One guess."

"You're going to drown yourself?" Hatred asked hopefully.

"The way I feel right now, that wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"Uncle Beatle, you aren't really going to drown yourself are you?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"No! Take me wifh you!"

"No."

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm gonna be in the tub."

"But I was in there with you before."

"I had my clothes on then."

"So, what's the difference?"

Beelzemon turned and walked out of the room.

"He seems so sad. Somebody should cheer him up." Emmie said as she watched him.

"Yeah. Somebody take me up there." Sweetie said.

"Oooh, I'll do it!" Emmie volunteered happily.

"Oh, yeah. Just don't freak him out or anything."

"Ok!" Emmie hopped up, took Sweetie from Kumi, and walked off towards the stairway.

Jarouse put her head in her hand. "Kumi? Why did we meet her again? Let alone be friends with her?"

"Because she was president and we planned on using her."

"What happened to just using her to rule the school?"

"I don't know."

"And that's how we became a video game trio."

"You guys are weird." Hatred muttered.

Bathroom

Beelzemon was relaxing in the bathtub when there came a knock at the door.

He heard Sweetie's voice. "Delivery! Open the door!"

"No. Can't a guy take a bath in peace anymore?"

"Fine then. I'll open it myself."

"I'd like to see that."

After a moment, he heard Sweetie say, "Uncle Beatle?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't reach the doorknob."

"That's your problem."

"Emmie, can you pick me up?"

"Sure."

There was silence for a moment then Beelzemon heard the doorknob jiggle and a groan.

"Hey! It's locked!"

"I know, I locked it."

"Nothing a little laser ray won't fix."

Beelzemon's eyes widened and he gulped. "Laser…ray?" Suddenly he saw a small red light burn through the door near the doorknob. It narrowly missed his face. "Hey! Watch where yer firing' that thing!"

"Sorry. I'm not finished yet."

"Oh, crap. Fine! I'll open the door! Just stop usin' that thing."

"Alright!"

Beelzemon grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist as he got out and walked over to the door, grumbling under his breath. He unlocked the door and opened it. "Alright, now whaddaya you want?" he demanded irratibly, glaring down at Emmie and Sweetie.

"Wow, you are buff!" Emmie giggled.

Beelzemon rolled his eyes. "Be quiet."

"I'll be back in a minute." Emmie handed Sweetie to Beelzemon before walking off.

Beelzemon looked down at Sweetie. "Happy now?"

"Yep."

Beelzemon sighed and walked back over to the bathtub. He set Sweetie down on the side of the bathtub before getting in. "What are you doing in here anyway? I'd like to be left alone."

"I don't want you to be alone."

"That's nice. Hey, Sweetie, what do you think of me?"

"I think you're nice and you like chocolate. But you drink too much, maybe that's what Aunie V-V don't like about you, yer drinking problem."

Beelzemon picked Sweetie up and set her on his chest. "I don't think that's the reason. It's gotta be somethin' else. You really think I'm nice? Or are you just tryin' ta cheer me up?"

Sweetie put her arms around his neck and kissed his helmet. "That cold."

"Uh, it's supposed ta be."

"I cold too."

"I know. You're freezing."

Sweetie rested her head under his chin.

Suddenly Emmie appeared in the doorway. "I'm back!"

Beelzemon jumped. "God damn it! Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry dear." said Emmie in a bubbly tone.

"Don't call me that."

"Yeah, don't call him dear."

"You can call me somethin' else just not that."

"Kay, hon."

"Or that."

"Sorry. You know what? I bet Kumi wants to see me now." She quickly left.

Sweetie and Beelzemon sighed simultaneously.

"Finally, she's gone!"

"Thank God!"

"So…wazza goin' on?"

"Nothin' really. I just got an annoying kid that won't leave me alone while I'm trying to take a bath."

"I wonder who that dope is?"

"Err, that would be you."

"ME NO DOPE! Thank you."

"Ok…."

Sweetie snuggled up closer to him. "I wuv you." she mumbled sleepily.

Beelzemon smiled and put his hand over her.

A little while later Beelzemon finished with his bath and went downstairs after getting partially dressed. He sat down on the couch beside Emmie, Sweetie on one leg wrapped up in his jacket.

Kumi was on the phone. "No Mom, she hasn't eaten the fridge. Yeah. Uh-huh. From where? Now? I'll be right there!" Kumi said, talking to Bunni on the phone. "Guys I'll be back in an hour or so in the mean time behave. All of you." She put up the phone.

"Alright."

"C'ya." Kumi walked out of the room.

Emmie looped her arms around Beelzemon's arm and rested her head on it. "I wonder who she's talking about."

"Maybe you." Jarouse said to Emmie.

"It couldn't _possibly_ be her. It must be Burnmon."

"What about me?" Burnmon asked, poking his head through the doorway.

"Wait, where'd Kumi go anyway?"

"It couldn't have been a mission; we would've heard the siren."

"She couldn't possible leave me with these freaks." Hatred and Jarouse said at the same time.

Beelzemon looked at Jarouse, then at Hatred, bewildered. "Oh, my God! Hatred, you gotta sister!"

"You mean twin." Sweetie corrected.

"Oh, crap."

"Come on Jarouse, let's follow her." Emmie said.

"We don't know where she's going."

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

Jarouse picked up the telephone and checked the last number that had called the house. "The hospital. I wonder why…wait a minute…."

"If this is what I think it is, then we shouldn't follow Kumi."

"Why?" Sweetie asked, looking up at Jarouse.

"You're too young to understand."

"Can someone get this thing offa me?" Beelzemon asked, trying to pull his arm out of Emmie's grasp.

Jarouse walked over, grabbed Emmie by the back of her shirt collar, and yanked her off.

"Hey!" Emmie said in surprise.

"Thanks." Beelzemon said gratefully.

"You owe me." Jarouse tossed Emmie over her shoulder.

Emmie landed upside down in a nearby chair. "Hey, I think I'm on something," She sat up and pulled out a controller. "Hey a controller!"

"Hey I was playing that!" Jarouse cried, outraged.

"Sorry, I got it now." Emmie giggled.

"Fine then." Jarouse walked over to the television and turned off the game system.

"Hey I was winning!"

"That's why I did it. If you had been losing then I would've left it on."

Emmie folded her arms and stuck her tongue out at Jarouse. She got up, walked over to the couch, and sat down. She wrapped her arms around Beelzemon's again, much to his dismay. "Fine then. I'll stick to my man."

"I'm not yers." Beelzemon said, pushing Emmie off.

Emmie put her arms around his middle. "You can't get me off no-I can feel your six pack!" She giggled as she hugged him tighter.

"Aaahh, get it off, get it off!"

Hatred pulled out her machine gun and pointed it at Emmie's head. "Here's the deal. Get off the freak now or I'll blow yer brains out."

Emmie looked at the gun then up at Beelzemon. "I'll be back soon." she whispered before pulling away.

Beelzemon sighed. "Thanks. Wait, did I just thank you?"

"Go to your room."

"Am I grounded?" Emmie asked softly.

"Yes. And no using the tunnel ways."

Emmie pouted and folded her arms.

"Now!"

Emmie stood up and walked out of the room.

"Well, I think I'll go take a nap," Beelzemon said, standing up. He set Sweetie down on the couch. "You stay here."

Sweetie folded her arms. "No fair! Me wanna come wifh!"

Beelzemon walked up to his room and flopped down on the bed, tossing his jacket on the floor. Well, now I can be alone. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Suddenly he heard a bubbly voice. "Hi, Beelzemon!"

"Hi, Em-aaah!" Beelzemon opened his eyes to see Emmie sitting beside him. He bolted upright. "Hey, yer grounded! Go away!"

"Ohh, but why? Don't you want company?"

Suddenly Sweetie appeared in the doorway, wielding a fork. "I'll save you!"

"With a fork?" Beelzemon asked in disbelief.

"Mm-hmm." Sweetie said as she crawled up to the bed. She jabbed Emmie in the leg. "Get off my Uncle Beatle, crazy lady!"

"Owww!" Emmie whined. "Beelzemon, she's hurting me! Make her stop!"

Beelzemon bent down to take the fork from Sweetie.

"No!" Sweetie bit his wrist just as he grabbed the fork.

"Hey, leggo!"

"Leggo my fork!" Sweetie said, her voice muffled.

"Ow, that hurts! Let go, now!"

Sweetie shook her head and bit harder.

"I said, let go!" Beelzemon grabbed her by the back of her dress collar and tried to pull her off.

She held on, biting even harder and drawing blood.

Beelzemon turned to Emmie. "You wanna help? Get her off!"

Emmie reached over and started tickling Sweetie. She giggled and tried to squirm away, still holding on. Emmie tickled harder, causing the baby to let go finally.

Beelzemon examined his wrist, which was oozing blood from the bite marks. "Ow. What did ya do that for?"

"My fork!" Sweetie hugged her fork.

"Poor Beelzemon. Here," Emmie took a cloth out of her shorts pocket, wrapped it around Beelzemon's wrist, and tied it. "Better?"

"Just a bit, thanks."

Emmie smiled. "You're welcome." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before leaning against him.

Beelzemon blushed deeply. "Uhh…."

Emmie started running her finger across the Digimon's muscles. "Wow, you're as solid as steel, cold too."

Beelzemon tensed up and flushed deeply. "Stop that!"

Emmie giggled and Sweetie frowned. Beelzemon pulled away but Emmie put one arm around his middle.

"Grr, let go!"

"No," Emmie giggled and snuggled up to him. "I like you."

Beelzemon growled in his throat. "Fine!" He De-Digivolved to his Rookie, Impmon.

Emmie looked down at him in surprise. "Oh, you can transform! It's always good to show your inner being. Especially when it looks soo cute!" She picked him up and cuddled him.

"Aaah! Let go, ya stupid dip!" Impmon demanded, struggling hysterically.

"Let go of my…Uncle Beatle?"

"No! I'm Impmon!"

"Oh, Uncle…Impy?"

"Whatever."

"Let go of my Uncle Impy, you dip!" Sweetie jabbed Emmie again, causing her to drop Impmon.

Impmon jumped off the bed onto the floor. "I ain't cute neither!"

"Yes you are! You're adorable!"

"I'll show you cute!" Impmon Warp Digivolved to his Blast Mode.

He looked just like his Mega, except he had purplish-black wings, a positron cannon on his left arm up to his elbow, and green eyes.

Emmie's jaw dropped. "Wow! And I thought you were handsome before!" She got up from the bed, gawking at Beelzemon BM.

Beelzemon BM groaned and smacked his forehead with his free hand. "Dumb dip." he muttered.

Suddenly Jarouse appeared in the doorway, sketchpad, and pencil in hand. "Whoa, what happened to you?"

"Blast Mode." Beelzemon BM explained.

"Ohh." Jarouse started drawing in her sketchpad.

"Whatcha doin'?" Sweetie asked curiously.

"Uh, taking notes on Emmie's behavior."

Hatred appeared behind Jarouse. "Wow, that looks good." she said, looking over Jarouse's shoulder at the sketchpad.

"What looks good?" Beelzemon BM asked curiously, looking over at Jarouse.

"Nothing." Jarouse said quickly.

"I'm bored." Hatred said, walking past Jarouse and into the room.

Beelzemon BM gulped. "How bored?" he asked hesitantly.

"Bored enough to do this." Hatred balled her fist and raised her arm.

Beelzemon BM took a step back.

"Oh, don't hit him." Emmie said, stepping in front of Beelzemon BM.

"Fine, I won't hit him," She punched Emmie. "I'll hit you instead."

Emmie fell back against Beelzemon BM.

"Hey! Get off!" Beelzemon BM picked her up and saw that she was unconscious. "Oh, well, at least she won't bother me for awhile." He put her on the bed.

"Your turn!" Hatred swung at Beelzemon BM.

He put up his arm in defense. Hatred hit his positron cannon and let out a muffled screech. She looked down at her hand, which was throbbing, then glared angrily up at Beelzemon BM.

He cringed. "Oops, sorry."

Hatred growled and stomped out of the room. "I'll be right back!"

"Oh, God. I'm a dead Digimon. She's probably going ta go get her flamethrower or grenade launcher." He sat down on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hand.

"It Ok, Uncle Beatle." Sweetie said, crawling over and patting him on the back.

"No it's not. Hatred is gonna kill me."

"No she won't. I'll protect you with my fork."

"Thanks, Sweetie." Beelzemon BM patted her on the head. 


	4. Chapter 4

Downstairs Hatred was looking for Centauriamon. She found her in the kitchen, but she was in her In-Training form, Monarchiamon, a small black puffball with Monarch Butterfly wings.

"Cen, what happened?"

"I dunno. I was eating this and I just…changed." Monarchiamon said in a squeaky voice, pointing to a bowl of food that was sitting on the table.

"Huh. That's funny."

"When's the pool party? I'm hungry."

"But you just ate."

"Me still hungry."

Hatred sighed.

Just then, Kumi walked in. "Hi, Hatred. Where's Emmie and Jarouse? It's about time for the pool party."

"They're upstairs. Emmie's unconscious so she won't be up for awhile."

Kumi let out an exasperated sigh. "She was bothering Beelzemon again, wasn't she?"

"Just being annoying."

"Who's that?" Kumi pointed at Monarchiamon.

"Cen."

"Oh. Well, I'm gonna go get ready. Tell the others to as well. Mom will be home sometime later." Kumi said as she walked towards the stairs to her room.

"Yeah, whatever," Hatred turned to Monarchiamon. "Come on, Cen. Let's go get ready."

"Ok."

The two walked up to their room to get ready after dropping by Beelzemon's room, which was empty except for the unconscious Emmie. Jarouse had gone to her room to get ready as well, leaving Emmie in Beelzemon's room while Beelzemon and Sweetie sat in the living room, watching television.

"Can we eat yet?" Sweetie asked Beelzemon.

"I dunno. I wonder where everyone else is."

"The guys are outside. I dunno where the girls are."

Kumi was setting some decorations on the table outside, getting ready to put them up on the side of the roof, when Valamon walked over to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting up the last of the decorations."

"Why don't you make Beelzemon do that?"

"Because I can do it myself. Why would you suggest him?"

"To make him do work."

"No, I can do it myself."

Valamon watched as small bat-like wings sprouted out of Kumi's back and she flew up and started putting up the decorations. After she was done, she landed beside Valamon and her wings disappeared, leaving holes in her shirt.

"I hate it when that happens." Valamon said, looking at Kumi's shirt.

"I don't have to worry about that."

Valamon raised an eyebrow in confusion. She gasped when she saw Kumi's shirt reform. "H-how did you do that?" she asked.

"Silver Fang fur."

"Neat. I always have the trouble with my shirt ripping because of my wings or something like that. I hate having to always find somebody to fix it."

"Well, I could fix up your shirt for you. Just come up with me to my room."

"Alright."

Valamon followed Kumi up to her room and sat on the bed while Kumi was looking through her closet.

She pulled out a silver fur pelt. "Here it is. Now let me have your shirt."

"Uh, then what am I going to wear?"

Kumi smiled mischievously, taking a navy blue two-piece swimsuit out of the closet, and held it up for Valamon to see. "This. It is a pool party after all."

Valamon looked at the swimsuit uncertainly. "I don't know…." She absent-mindedly draped her wings around herself.

"Oh, come on. It wouldn't hurt to try."

Valamon looked down at the floor. "I'm not very pretty. I wouldn't look good in that. Or anything else for that matter."

"I bet you would. Besides, this way I can do your pants too."

Valamon sighed. "I still don't think this is a good idea."

Kumi rolled her eyes and pushed the swimsuit into Valamon's hands. "Just go change. Then give me your clothes, leave your shoes here. The bathroom's right over there." She pointed in the direction of the bathroom, which was on the other side of the room.

Valamon untied her shoes and put them by the bed before walking into the bathroom, swimsuit in hand. _I can't believe I'm doing this. I look terrible. I'm not pretty at all._

Kumi nodded and smiled. "Good. Part of the plan's complete. Now, what's next? Oh, yeah. Gotta get 'em together, somehow." She sat on the bed and waited for Valamon.

When Valamon came out of the bathroom, she had her clothes pressed against her, feeling insecure.

Kumi stood up and walked over to her. "See? That wasn't so bad. Now, gimme yer clothes." She held out her hands.

Valamon looked at her then at her clothes. She hesitantly handed them to Kumi.

Kumi tossed them on the bed, took Valamon's hand, and led her over to the large mirror on the left wall. "Here, take a look. You look really good in that."

Valamon looked at herself in the mirror and grimaced at her muscular, scar-ridden body. "No I don't. It's because of these scars. I told you I wasn't very pretty. Who'd want to look at me? Even I can't stand to." She looked away.

"Now don't start that. You are pretty. Forget about the scars. Those don't matter. I bet all the guys'll be gawking over you."

"Yeah right. This was a bad idea. Just fix up my stuff and I'll change."

"Oh, no you don't. You are going out there in that bathing suit or you're not getting your clothes back."

Valamon sighed. "Fine." She looked up at the mirror again and shuddered.

Jarouse appeared in the doorway, sketchpad in hand as usual and wearing a camouflage colored two-piece bathing suit and high-heeled sandals. "Oh, wow. You look rather stunning, Valamon." She started drawing in her book.

"Thanks." Valamon muttered.

"Well, I'm gonna start on your clothes and get changed into my swimming suit. So why don't you two go outside, or if you want Valamon, you can carry the food and stuff out there."

"What time is it?" Jarouse asked, trying to stall Valamon so she could finish her picture.

"Uh, 6 almost 7."

"Oh, thanks. Well, come on."

Valamon wrapped her wings around herself as she followed Jarouse into the kitchen. She helped with taking everything outside, being careful not to let the others see her, which was not hard after Hatred walked outside in her black two-piece swimsuit that revealed her figure.

"Oh, my God! Hatred's got a figure!" Kazu said when he spotted her.

"Who woulda known?"

"Shut up!" Hatred snapped, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Oooh, snappy!"

Beelzemon walked outside with Sweetie clinging to his neck. He sat down on the ground with his back against a nearby tree. Suddenly he spotted Hatred. "And I thought she had a figure before!"

Sweetie whistled. "You're tellin' me! Hey, look. There's Aunie V-V. She seems kinda…nervous or somethin' like that."

"Oh, dear."

"Uh-oh. Emmie comin'." Sweetie pointed at Emmie, who had just walked out of the house.

"Beelzemon!" Emmie called, walking towards him.

"Damn that girl."

Emmie dropped down beside Beelzemon. "Hiya!"

"Oh go away." Beelzemon muttered.

Emmie giggled. "I'm staying right here, with you."

Beelzemon groaned.

Emmie hooked her arms around his arm. "Oh, yeah. There's no separating us!"

Beelzemon put his hand over his eyes, praying that Valamon wouldn't look his way.

Valamon glanced over at Beelzemon and growled in disgust. _Stupid, idiot. With somebody else already. How old is she is anyway?_

"Hey, Valamon, thirsty?" Kumi asked, holding up a cup.

"No, but I'll take it anyway," Valamon took the cup from Kumi and took a sip. "This taste's funny," She gave it an experimental sniff. "This smells funny. What is this?"

"It's uh…water?"

Valamon studied Kumi's expression for a moment before taking another drink.

Kumi watched Valamon for a moment. _I hope this works._ "Um, Valamon?"

"What?"

"Do you really hate Beelzemon?"

"No," Valamon's eyes widened. She had not meant to say that. "What did you give me?" she demanded.

"Do you like him?"

"Kinda," Valamon looked down at her cup. "I'm guessing you gave me some kind of truth serum so I'd tell you the truth," She looked over at Beelzemon. "But so would he," She walked over to him. "Here, drink this." she said, holding the cup out to him.

Beelzemon took the cup from her. He looked down at the cup then up at Valamon. "What is it?"

"Water."

"Oh," He took a drink and made a wry face. "This tastes weird. Nothing like water," He looked up at Valamon, who was smiling smugly. "What did you really give me?"

"Water filled with some sort of truth serum."

"What? Why?"

Valamon shrugged. "'Cause I felt like it."

"She did?" Sweetie asked. "Did you take any, Aunie V-V?"

Valamon sighed. "Yeah."

"Oooh, does that mean you have to answer our questions truthfully?" Emmie asked, amazed.

"Duh, stupid dip." Valamon said.

"Oh. Cool!"

"Do you like Uncle Beatle?" Sweetie asked.

"Kinda." Valamon answered hesitantly, blushing lightly.

"Do you love him?"

Valamon folded her arms and looked away. "No."

Beelzemon and Sweetie looked at Valamon in disbelief.

"Huh? But why not?"

"I swore I would never fall in love again, not after what happened last time."

"What happened?"

Valamon sighed. "I made the mistake of letting down my guard. I nearly payed for that mistake with my life. He used me, then beat me and left me to die. I don't want to be hurt again, not like that."

"But I wouldn't hurt you like that, never."

"I know, but you have hurt me other ways and I just can't take any chances."

Beelzemon looked down sadly. "I'm sorry. I said it without thinking. I never really meant it."

"I know. Besides, it looks like you have somebody else anyway." Valamon gestured towards Emmie, who smiled sweetly. She turned and started walking away.

"Wha? No! Valamon!"

"It's alright, Beelzemon. I'll always be with you." Emmie said, hugging his arm.

"No!" Beelzemon hung his head.

Then Kumi and Jarouse walked over, Jarouse with her sketchpad.

"Didn't the serum work?" asked Kumi.

"Whether it did or not Emmie's still attached to you, literally." Jarouse said, pointing at Emmie.

"Get her off!"

"Poor, Uncle Beatle. Aunie V-V said she doesn't want him."

"Now what? How are we gonna get those two together." Kumi asked Jarouse.

"Ahem. Forgetting somethin'?" Beelzemon asked, trying to push Emmie off.

"Not a clue."

"Yeah. HATRED!"

"Not that somethin'."

Hatred walked over to them. "Did it work?"

"No, she gave him the rest of it."

"That's why it didn't. I made it so that it would toy with her emotions! But only if she drank it all!" Jarouse said, rather annoyed.

"You what?" Beelzemon asked, shocked.

"You shut up!" Hatred snapped at Beelzemon.

"Sorry."

"And my plan is," Hatred's eyes narrowed. "Jealousy."

"Huh?"

"Well, I can tell V's jealous of 'Giggle Box' here," Hatred gestured towards Emmie, who giggled. "So, we just make her so jealous that she'll destroy Emmie, get with Beelzemon, and end the bickering once and for all!"

"So what's the plan exactly?"

"We get Emmie and Beelzemon to do fake dating long enough for Valamon to lose it."

"I don't like this idea." Beelzemon said quietly.

"Aww, poor baby. Too bad. Unless you want Valamon, then shut up."

"Yay, I get my Beelzebear!" Emmie leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

Beelzemon looked at her, shocked. "Your Beelze-what?"

"Beelzebear!" Emmie replied happily.

All the color drained from Beelzemon's face and he tried desperately to pull away. "Eep!"

Kumi, Hatred, and Jarouse rolled their eyes and looked away.

"I think I'm going to hurl."

"Hatred, can you make a new plan, please?" Beelzemon begged, trying to push Emmie off. "I don't want to be with this thing!"

"Oh, you don't really mean that Beelzebear." Emmie put her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry Uncle Beatle!" Sweetie leaned closer to him. "I got my fork!" she whispered in his ear.

"That won't be enough ta save me."

"'Course it is!" Sweetie pulled out her fork. "Stay away from my Uncle Beatle!" She started poking Emmie in the arms with it.

"OW! Stop that! Beelzebear, make her stop!"

"Let go! Leggo, leggo!"

"No, ow! He's mine, ow! Owchie!"

"He's mine! Mine, mine, mine! My Uncle Beatle!" Sweetie cried, continuing her angry jabbing.

The three girls walked away.

"Hey, I forgot but, where's my cousins?"

"I dunno." Jarouse shrugged.

"Ooh, I know!" Ryo said, walking over to them. "Nice outfits." He smiled.

"Shut it, now where are they?"

"They left and haven't come back yet. Said something about going home for a bit."

"What? And you didn't tell me?" Kumi cried, outraged.

Ryo shrugged and walked away.

"Well, I'm bored. I'm gonna go up to my room." Hatred said, walking towards the house.

"Fine."

Hatred walked into her room and turned on the radio. She did not notice Burnmon, who was walking in. He came up behind her and put his arms around her middle.

Hatred's eyes widened. "Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" she demanded.

"I-it's me. Burnmon."

"And just what do you think yer doin'?" She turned around.

"U-umm…holding you…."

"Why?"

"B-because I felt like it." Burnmon replied with wavering boldness.

"And what else do you feel like doing?" Hatred asked, expecting him to leave. "Or should be doing?"

Burnmon held up a Black Rose. "Umm, I got this for you…." he said nervously.

"Aww, how sweet," Hatred said sarcastically. Her expression hardened. "Not."

Burnmon's face fell and he dropped his gaze.

Hatred took the rose from him. "I don't do sweet," she said, twirling it around with her forefinger and thumb as she examined it. "But…that was still thoughtful."

Burnmon brightened a bit. He looked up at her. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Burnmon suddenly leaned forward and kissed her.

Hatred's eyes widened in shock and surprise but she slowly relaxed. She pulled him around with her and she closed the door with her foot. Then she pushed him towards the bed. They dropped down on it and pulled away.

Hatred sighed contentedly. "Wow. Didn't know ya had it in you."

"Me either," Burnmon said softly, running his fingers through her hair. "I know this may be going too far but…I really like you…."

"Hmm…." Hatred said sleepily. _Now I know what Valamon's probably missing._ She drifted off to sleep.

Outside Aquaina had started up her lightshow with an abundance of water creatures that she had conjured up. Boi and Heavens were playing with some of the creatures (Boi was eating most of them especially the seahorses). Bunni had finally came home.

"Hi Mom, and who might that be?" Kumi asked as she walked over to her mother, who was holding a bundled up blanket with a baby inside.

"Oh, this is Kiari."

"Can I hold her?"

Bunni shook her head. "No," She walked over to one of the lawn chairs. "I'm gonna take a quick nap."

"Alright." Kumi said, walking off towards the pool.

While Bunni slept, Kiari crawled out of her mother's grasp. She crawled over to Boi, who was talking to Valamon.

"Hey, Valamon? What do you call trees on Earth?"

"Trees."

"Grass?"

"Grass."

"How 'bout this?" She held up a clump of dirt.

"Dirt. Or earth."

Boi started stuffing handfuls of dirt in her mouth. "I'm eatin' dirt! I'm eatin' dirt!"

Valamon smacked her forehead and groaned. "Stupid child!"

"I'm eatin'-" Suddenly Boi started coughing. "Uck, dirt no taste good." She started spitting it out.

Valamon shook her head.

Kiari tilted her head to one side. "Dirt?" She giggled and crawled away.

Beelzemon snickered. "Serves ya right for eatin' dirt," he said, for he had been watching Boi stuff the dirt in her mouth.

"Oh, don't be mean to the little girl." Emmie said sweetly.

"Get off my Uncle Beatle! NOW!" Sweetie jabbed Emmie hard in the arm.

"Ow!" Emmie sobbed. "Bad baby, bad baby!"

"That's quite enough. Emmie's screaming is hurting my head." Beelzemon said, grabbing Sweetie's fork.

"NO! MY FORK!" Sweetie screamed as she tried to get the fork back from Beelzemon. "Wahh!"

Beelzemon quickly handed the fork back to Sweetie. "Alright, alright! Here take it back. Just don't cry, sweetheart."

Sweetie smiled and hugged her fork.

"Dirt."

Beelzemon, Emmie, and Sweetie looked down to see Kiari looking up at them.

"Oooh, look! A baby!" Emmie cooed, reaching down and picking her up.

Kiari giggled.

"Thanks, thing." Beelzemon said gratefully.

"Dirt."

"Thanks, Dirt."

"Your name's Dirt?" Emmie asked.

"DIRT!" Kiari said shaking her head franticly. Then she shrugged. "Dirt."

"Where's your mommy?"

"Dirt." Kiari said sadly.

"Ok. Let's go find her." Emmie stood up.

"You go do that," Beelzemon sighed with relief. "Take as long as ya like."

As Emmie walked away, Sweetie looked up at Beelzemon. "You gonna hide up in a tree?"

"Good idea," he said, darting up the tree. "Ya know I think I forgot somethin'." he said when he reached one of the tree branches.

"Hey, look. A pool."

Beelzemon looked down to see Sweetie crawling over to the large pool. "Uh-oh. Sweetie!"

"Hey Uncle Beatle? What 9 F.T. stand for? Oh, well. It doesn't look that deep." She jumped into the pool.

"Sweetie!" Beelzemon leapt down from the tree, ran over to the pool, and dove in. He grabbed Sweetie, who was close to the bottom, and swam back up, coughing. "You are a crazy little kid."

"Why thank you." Sweetie kissed his cheek.

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Oh. You mean." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Beelzemon shook his head. He put her on his shoulder and started swimming towards the edge. Just as he was hauling himself out Emmie came over and threw her arms around him.

"Oh, Beelzebear! I was looking for you!"

Beelzemon groaned. "My God. Don't you ever leave?"

"Actually yes. Tomorrow we have school."

Beelzemon sighed. "Least she'll be gone." he muttered.

"And guess what?" Emmie asked excitedly. "You're coming with! This is gonna be so much fun!" She hugged him tightly.

Beelzemon groaned. "Ohh…" His head fell on Emmie's shoulder. "I hate you." he muttered.

"Me come wifh."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"Alright fine."

"Yeah!" Sweetie hopped off his shoulder. She started wringing out the bottom of her dress.

"Emmie, let go."

"No."

"I'd like ta get out."

"Oh, sorry." Emmie let go and pulled back.

Beelzemon pulled himself the rest of the way out and stood up. Emmie immediately latched herself to him.

Beelzemon rolled his eyes and hung his head. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, what's the matter, Beelzebear?" Emmie asked, looking up at him and cocking her head to one side.

"I'm tired and wet."

Emmie smiled. "I know how to fix that! Come on." She took his hand and pulled him towards the house.

"Wait for me!" Sweetie called. Latching onto his tail, she was partially dragged all the way to the house, up the stairs, and to his room.

"Uncle Beatle, I think I lost my fork."

"That's too bad." Beelzemon said, looking at her over his shoulder.

"Yer mean."

"Here we go!" Emmie walked over to the bed and pushed Beelzemon down. "Now just wait here a moment." she said, walking out of the room.

Beelzemon put his head in his hands. "I can't stand her anymore."

"Me either."

"This is the most affection I've ever had. And I don't like it one bit."

"It Ok, Uncle Beatle. I here." Sweetie said as she climbed up onto the bed.

"I know. Doesn't help much though."

"But, why is that new baby here?"

Beelzemon fell back on the bed. "I dunno."

"Oh."

Suddenly Sweetie heard gentle snoring.

"Zzzz…."

"Uncle Beatle?"

"Zzzz…."

"You sleepin'?" Sweetie asked, looking at him. She shrugged. "Oh, well." She curled up beside him and went to sleep.

Just then, Emmie walked in, carrying a towel. "Hi, Beelzeb-oh, you're sleeping," She smiled and walked over to the bed. "He looks so cute when he's asleep." She sat down beside him and started drying him off gently.

Everybody else outside were finally beginning to settle down and start getting ready for bed, except for a few, who were still rather wired.

The next morning Beelzemon awoke to Emmie shaking him.

"Wakey, wakey! Time to get up for school, Beelzebear!"

"Huh?" he asked sleepily, opening his eyes to slits. "Go away…." He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

Emmie kissed his cheek and shook him some more. "Come on, sleepyhead. Wake up!"

"Alright, alright! I'm up." Beelzemon sat up and stretched. He looked over at Emmie and grimaced at what she was wearing.

Her school uniform consisted of a metallic purple maid's dress with a white apron, purple shoes, white stockings, and a purple nurse's cap. Her hair was also metallic purple and now reached her knees instead of her shoulders.

"I thought you were a blonde!"

"I am. It's just that my cap changes my hair color. See?" She took off the cap and her hair changed to blonde. Then she put it back on and it reverted to purple.

"Oh." He stood up.

"Wazza goin' on?" Sweetie asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"We're leaving for school!" Emmie replied, putting her arms around Beelzemon's middle.

"Oh, yippee." Beelzemon said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Oh. Me come wifh."

Emmie smiled. "Yup! Now come on or we're going to be late. JAROUSE!"

Jarouse appeared in the doorway in her school uniform. The three went downstairs, along with Sweetie, who was latched onto Beelzemon's boot, and into the kitchen. They waited for Kumi before leaving for school.

Just Outside Of School

"Great another day with Chanta, How wonderful." said Jarouse, depressed.

"And I thought this spring was gonna be enjoyable." said Kumi, sharing the same feelings.

"Mine was since Beelzebear got here!" Emmie said, squeezing Beelzemon's arm as tight as she could.

"Could you let go anytime soon?" Beelzemon asked, feeling nothing in his arm.

"Guys, watch out. I sense Chanta." Kumi warned.

"Oh great, with any luck, we can avoid her." said Jarouse.

"That plan went down the drain. Here she comes!" said Emmie, pointing at Chanta, an angelic-looking twelve year old that was so snobby that little children cried when she came near them.

She was wearing a denim miniskirt and a pink halter-top along with a pair of high-heeled boots. She also had her male lackeys with her.

"That's your mortal enemy?" Beelzemon asked, rather disgusted.

"Well, actually that's Dianarie. But at school, yes."

"She looks so weak my fork could beat her, without even me using it!"

"I wouldn't bet on that. She may fail in pretty much everything but she still has her henchmen." said Emmie.

"They're not so tough, but that's our opinion." said Kumi.

"Ya got that right." Beelzemon said.

Sweetie got off Beelzemon's boot, crawled over to Chanta, and started to poke her. "So yer Tanta!"

"Stop that you stupid insolent little brat! And my name's Chanta! Get it right or don't talk at all!"

"Hey! Don't talk ta her like that you d stuck up bitch!" Beelzemon snarled, taking a step forward.

Sweetie began to sob. "She…she-_KILL HER NOW_!"

Beelzemon blinked in surprise. "Whoa."

"Yeah, right like you'd have a chance against me and my men."

"I got a pretty good chance." Beelzemon said, reaching for his gun.

"Oh, look! He's got a gun, boys!" Chanta giggled.

"He's not alone! I may have lost my fork, but I got a butter knife!" Sweetie said, pulling out a large knife.

Beelzemon smirked. "That'll work."

"And I've got my wand." Emmie said, holding up her silver wand.

"And that'll help how?" asked Chanta with a smirk.

"Like this!" She pointed her wand at Chanta. "Ashes!"

Suddenly one of Chanta's henchmen shrieked and collapsed as he burst into flames and turned into ash.

Chanta looked at her downed henchman then looked at Emmie. "You are so stupid." she scoffed and walked away.

"Emmie, What did yo do?" Beelzemon asked, shocked. He put up his gun.

"Just a little spell I learned in class." said Emmie innocently.

"I'll never make you angry, ever."

"Oh, how sweet, Beelzebear!" said Emmie, squeezing his arm tightly again.

"Can't…feel…arm." Beelzemon winced.

"Just remember, if you forget anything that's important to Emmie than you'll wind up like her last boyfriend." Jarouse said.

Beelzemon gulped. "And just what happened to her last boyfriend?"

"Let's just say that it wasn't a cheap funeral for the decapitated Andrew."

Beelzemon looked down at Emmie, who smiled sweetly at him, innocence dancing in her blue eyes. _How could she kill somebody? I don't wanna die!_

Sweetie crawled over to Beelzemon and climbed onto his boot.

"Can we get going?" Kumi asked.

"Sure."

They started walking.

"So, what are you going to get me for Groundhog's Day?" Emmie asked Beelzemon.

"Uh. Whatever you want, Emmie." Beelzemon replied after a few seconds.

"Oh, you're so sweet!"

Beelzemon looked at Jarouse. "What does she want?"

"Blue groundhog, purple eyes, wearing a pink bow. Stuffed."

"Great," Beelzemon rolled his eyes. "I've never bought anything for anyone before, even my Tamers. Since their parents get 'em everything."

"But you'll buy me stuff, right?" Emmie asked, looking up at him questionably.

Beelzemon eyed Emmie's wand fearfully. "Sure. Whatever you want. Sweetie ya got any money?"

"Yeah. I got a bunch." She took a huge wad of cash out of her dress.

Beelzemon frowned. "You're holding out on me?" he asked hurtfully.

"No I just found it at the bottom of my bag of chocolate."

"Huh, wha? Where'd ya get the bag of chocolate?"

"From under Burny's bed." Sweetie replied, putting up the money.

"He's been holding out on me. No wonder he's so hyper. D# him."

Suddenly they arrived at a hallway filled with doors.

Kumi walked off in a different direction. "C'ya later, guys."

"Here's my room!" Emmie said excitedly. "Come on, Beelzebear! Come see my room!"

"You'd like my room better, trust me."

"Not everybody likes rooms with bats and fake dragons that breathe fire."

"I do!" Beelzemon said, trying to pull away.

"No, you can't go. You'll make me sad." Emmie said, holding him back.

"So?"

"Sad is just 3 seconds from angry which is 1 second from wand." Jarouse explained.

Beelzemon gulped. "Alright fine."

"For only one night?" Sweetie pleaded. "Then he'll stay with you for the rest of the week, or however long he's stays yer boyfriend."

"Ok!" Emmie said, a big smile spreading across her face.

Beelzemon groaned.

"My room's this way." Jarouse said, walking away.

"Bye Beelzebear! See you later!" Emmie waved as they walked away.

"I hope not." Beelzemon muttered.

Jarouse led Beelzemon and Sweetie down a flight of stairs and three elevators, all the way to room 2A.

"Here we go, my room." Jarouse opened the door.

Beelzemon could see that there was a bat hanging from the ceiling, a bed, a dresser, and a cage with something in it.

When Jarouse pulled on the bat, the ceiling turned over and a silver dragon popped out. The pupil-less eyes glowed a shimmering teal. Blue light bulbs hung from the ceiling all around it.

The light revealed a coffin-shaped bed covered in a spider web blanket, the cage had a fat spider in it that had a remote next to it, the dresser had a TV on it which the spider seemed to be watching, and she had a closet. The walls were black with webbing and fake spiders on them and silver carpet covered the floor.

"Cool!" Beelzemon said, amazed.

Jarouse rolled her eyes. "Whatever," She walked over to her spider. "Hi baby! Did you have fun while we were gone?" Jarouse asked in a babyish voice.

"Gothic and baby-talks a spider? How weird is that?"

"Are you hungry?" Jarouse asked her spider.

The spider nodded.

"Ok. Here you go!" She threw in two dragonflies.

The spider quickly ate the dragonflies. _And this is exactly why this species only last two minutes!_ he said to Jarouse in his French accent.

"That's right!"

"Uh, Jarouse. Where am I supposed ta sleep?" Beelzemon asked, looking around.

"Good question." Jarouse picked up the remote and pressed a button.

An area of the wall flipped over, revealing a navy blue couch with silver dragon designs.

"Hey that's neat!"

"Now, Scales. Would you like to meet our new guests?" Jarouse asked, reaching in to take out her spider.

_If I don't like them, then I will eat them!_

"No, no. Guests aren't food."

_If I don't like them, they are._

Jarouse turned around and walked over to Beelzemon. "Here's Scales."

Scales glared at Beelzemon. _He doesn't look friendly. I do not like ze way he looks._

"It doesn't matter what he looks like. He's going to be staying here for tonight, whether you like it or not."

"I hope you realize that…you're talking to your spider." Beelzemon said quietly.

"Of course I do!" Jarouse snapped.

Suddenly Scales spotted Sweetie. _Ooh, look! A baby! I wanna touch ze baby, I wanna touch ze baby!_ He put his front legs together and looked up at Jarouse pleadingly.

"Apparently he wants to touch the baby." Jarouse said, looking up at Beelzemon.

Beelzemon's eyes widened. "No way!" He bent down and scooped up Sweetie. "No way in hell!"

Scales hissed and glared at Beelzemon. _Evil! Won't let me touch baby!_

Beelzemon drew back, pulling Sweetie closer and glaring at the spider. "Mine!"

_No fair! I wanna touch ze baby!_

"I wanna touch the spider!" Sweetie whined.

Beelzemon groaned and rolled his eyes.

_Take me over to ze baby!_

"You can fly, remember?"

_Oh, yeah._ Scales spread his small wings and took flight. He started to fly over to Beelzemon. Suddenly he began to fall. He struggled to gain altitude but was unsuccessful.

Beelzemon put out his hand to catch the spider.

Scales landed on his hand. _Hey, this does not feel right._ He looked up at Beelzemon. _This is not Jarouse's hand! Oh well. Time to see ze baby!_  
He crawled up Beelzemon's arm to his shoulder. He saw that the Sweetie was on the other side and crawled across Beelzemon's shoulder to the other side. _BABY!_

"Spider!" Sweetie giggled and hugged Scales.

"So, Jarouse. What's so special about Groundhog's Day anyway?"

"It's Emmie's birthday."

"Oh, I see. Anything else I need to know that's important to the 'Giggle Box'?"

"There is Valentine's Day, Masseuse Day, Christmas, beginning and ending of spring break, and the list goes on. Actually I have a list right here." Jarouse pulled a rolled up piece of paper and handed it to him.

He unrolled it and read it. "Holy moly. That's a lot of stuff."

"Yeah. And if you don't do one thing right then she gets mad."

"Uh-oh. I hope I don't have to stay with her long. I really don't wanna die."

"Yeah, since you don't have anybody that could resurrect you."

"I do have somebody, Valamon."

"Yeah, like I said, you don't have anybody."

Beelzemon walked over to the couch and sat down. "I really like yer room. I don't want to see what Emmie's is like."

"That's too bad. You're going to tomorrow."

Beelzemon groaned and leaned back against the couch. "When do you go to classes?"

"2:30."

"Great." Beelzemon put his head in his hand and his elbow on the arm of the couch.

Sweetie dropped down on Beelzemon's lap with Scales.

"Will you get that thing off me?"

_I am not a thing, for zat I spit at you!_ He spat at Beelzemon's face.

"Yuck! He got spit on my face!" Beelzemon wiped his face off.

Sweetie giggled.

"Don't make fun of him. Next he'll spit fire at you."

"Fire? But he's a spider."

"Actually he's got some dragon in him."

"Weird."

"Not really. Class time. C'ya in a bit. Don't touch anything." Jarouse said, walking out of the room.

"Hmm, I wonder what this does." said Beelzemon, pushing a button on the remote.

Suddenly the couch folded back up in the wall, causing Sweetie and Scales to fall off Beelzemon's lap and him to drop the remote.

"And now we know!" Sweetie giggled. "I wonder what this button does." She pressed a button on the remote and the television turned on. Then she pressed a different one and a panel opened on the side of the dragon.

_This one!_ Scales pointed at another button.

"Ok." Sweetie pressed it. A disco ball came out of the ceiling beside the dragon.

"Hey! What about me? Get me outta here!" Beelzemon's muffled voice said from the inside of the wall. "It's really dark in here."

"I'm twyin'!" Sweetie pressed another button and the couch came out.

Beelzemon fell on his face. "Ow. Thanks, Sweetie." He stood up and sat down on the couch.

"Yer welcome."

Beelzemon stood up and sat down on the couch. He looked around and suddenly noticed the open panel on the dragon. "What the?" He stood up and walked over to it.

It had a sketchbook inside. He took it out.

"Uncle Beatle, what's that?"

"I dunno," Beelzemon replied, walking over to the couch. "Looks like a sketchbook."

He sat down and opened it to the first page. It had Jarouse in a Victorian style dress in color. _She draws well._ He flipped the page and saw another with Jarouse in a different dress. He flipped through several more like those, all in color, and finally got to one that did not. It was the picture of him, Burnmon, Valamon, and Sweetie when they were in the bathroom.

Beelzemon chuckled. "I remember that."

"I do too! Wait, what is it?"

Beelzemon showed the picture to Sweetie.

"Oh, yeah! Now I remember."

_Hah, you were tortured!_ Scales snickered.

Beelzemon turned the page. The next picture was of him in Blast Mode.

"Whoa, do I really look like that? Boy do I look good!"

He turned the page to see Valamon looking at her reflection in a mirror and dressed in a navy blue swimsuit, looking rather uncertain and depressed, wings draped over her shoulders. Kumi was standing beside her while Jarouse was near the door drawing.

He whistled. "Hot damn! She really does have a figure! Jarouse is a great artist."

Beelzemon dwelled on the page for a few more seconds before scanning the next several pages, which had all the other girls in their outfits as well as scenes of the lightshow. "Jarouse is an awesome artist!"

"You like 'em?"

Beelzemon's eyes widened. "I don't like the sound of that," He looked up over the top of the sketchpad to see Jarouse standing with her arms crossed, looking quite angry. "Oh, crap."

Jarouse walked over to Beelzemon and snatched the sketchpad out of his hands then walked over to her dragon and stuffed it in it and slammed the door shut.

"Um, you, uh, draw well." Beelzemon said, cringing.

"Compliments only work on giggly people."

"Well, then, I guess I'm screwed."

"I thought I told you not ta touch my stuff!"

"Sorry."

"Sorry don't cut it."

Suddenly Emmie appeared in the doorway. "Guess what? I learned some new spells!"

"Yippee." Beelzemon muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Wanna see?"

"Sure."

"For the first one we have to go outside."

"I don't want to."

"Then we can have fun cleaning up the mess it'll make. Since it's supposed to be like the humans' A-bomb."

Beelzemon shrugged. "Never heard of it. Digimon don't need bombs when some have their own. Besides we don't know much about human technology."

"Think of it as a huge explosion." Jarouse said.

"Oh. Well, I guess we'd better go outside huh?"

Emmie smiled. "Come on!"

Beelzemon stood up and picked up Sweetie, who still had Scales in her arms, and followed Jarouse and Emmie as they walked towards the outside.

When they reached outside Emmie drew her wand. "Alright. Now what to use it on…."

"Uh, what about grass?" Sweetie asked.

"I guess that'll work," Emmie pointed her wand at a patch of grass. "Atom Combustion!"

Suddenly the grass blew up in a fiery explosion. Just like it had an A-bomb dropped on it.

Beelzemon looked at Emmie. "Now I'm definitely not going to make you mad. Lucky that wasn't school property."

"What's the next one?"

"For this one I'll need a volunteer."

"Uh…." Beelzemon looked down at Sweetie then up at Emmie.

"I'll do it." Jarouse raised her hand.

"Ok. Ashes!"

Suddenly Jarouse burst into flames and slowly burned to ashes.

_Jarouse! Wait, why do I care? Oh yeah, she feeds me. Wahh!_

Beelzemon's jaw dropped in shocked disbelief. "What did you do, Emmie? You killed Jarouse!"

"No. Watch. Wings of Resurrection." A large flock of butterflies burst from the tip of Emmie's wand.

"That's your spell? A flock of butterflies?"

"Give it a second."

The butterflies massed over Jarouse's ashes.

Beelzemon watched as a fine powder spilled from their wings. "Wha?"

Suddenly a fire erupted from the ashes, burning the butterflies. When the flames dispersed, Jarouse was standing in their place.

"Whoa."

_That was neat. Jarouse, yay!_

"I saw God. And I didn't like him."

"God?" Beelzemon asked. "Is that kinda like Anubimon?"

"I dunno."

"You! When I take my official place up there then you'll be outta the picture!" Jarouse yelled, shaking her fist at the sky. "I insulted you! Go ahead smite me. C'mon, you can do it!"

There was a rumble of thunder in the distance and storm clouds began to fill the sky.

"Uh-oh. Sounds like he heard ya." Emmie giggled.

"Um, I'm going inside now." Beelzemon said, turning to walk away.

"No! You have to stay with me, Beelzebear!" Emmie cried, looping her arms around his free one. "I don't like storms."

"Uh-oh." Jarouse said, watching a fork of lighting that was coming right at her.

It struck her and everyone's eyes widened.

"Holy crap! She got struck by lightning!" Beelzemon whistled.

Jarouse fell backwards, twitching. "Ow."

Beelzemon grimaced. "That had to hurt."

"Yup." Sweetie agreed, shaking her head solemnly.

Jarouse sat up and shook her head. She shakily stood up.

"You Ok, Jarouse?" Emmie asked in concern.

Jarouse pointed at the sky. "I wasn't serious." She crumpled to the ground.

Beelzemon, Emmie, Sweetie, and Scales looked down at Jarouse.

Beelzemon tilted his head to one side. "Don't look at me. I ain't carryin' 'er."

_You are weak! I will carry her!_ Scales crawled down and over to Jarouse. He grabbed her shirt collar and tried to pull her, but fell back. _I am weak! Time for spider workout!_ He crawled away.

Beelzemon watched the spider disappear. "Where's he goin'?"

"He's gonna work out." Sweetie replied.

"How do you know that?"

"He's got one of those weight thingies."

"Oh."

A couple minutes later Scales returned, looking quite buff. _I am strong!_ Suddenly he fell backwards.

"Spider worked out too hard." Beelzemon said, smirking.

_You got that right._ Scales started rocking side to side in an attempt to get back on his feet. He finally was able to get back on his feet and crawled over to Jarouse.

"Ok. I'm goin' in." Beelzemon started walking, dragging Emmie with him, who was still latched on his arm.

"Let's see, Take Jarouse to hospital, now. Meet Daddy, 2:17, take Beelzebear to hospital, 2:19, take hotel for baby and me, 3: 21." Emmie said, jotting notes down in her PDA.

"What do you mean by 'meet yer dad'?" Beelzemon asked nervously.

"All my boyfriends meet my dad."

"Uh-oh."

"That doesn't sound good." Sweetie said quietly.

He-he. Sounds like fun! Scales rubbed his front legs together.

Beelzemon groaned. "I'm going to bed."

"I'm going to take Jarouse to the hospital." Emmie said, walking over to Jarouse.

"You do that." Beelzemon said, walking inside.

He went to Jarouse's room, laid down on the couch, and dropped off to sleep. Not even an hour later he was awoken by Emmie, who pounced on him.

"Beelzebear, I'm scared." she said in a frightened whisper.

"Huh, why?" Suddenly he heard a rumble of thunder.

Emmie whimpered and hugged him tightly, shaking uncontrollably. Beelzemon patted her on the back hesitantly.

"Me scared too!" Sweetie whimpered.

"Oh, it's alright sweetheart." Beelzemon said softly, hugging her.

"Please hold me." Emmie hugged him tighter.

Beelzemon made a face. "Uhhh…no."

There was huge boom, causing Emmie to jump and land on Beelzemon.

"Ack, GET OFFA ME!" Beelzemon pushed Emmie off onto the floor.

She stood up. "Why did you do that?" she asked hurtfully.

"There isn't enough room on the couch for three."

"'Course there is! I can sleep on you, like the baby is." Emmie said, pointing at Sweetie, who had curled up and gone to sleep.

Beelzemon sat up. "Hell no! Sweetie only is 'cause she's mine. There's no way I'm gonna let you do that. Why don't you just go back to your room?"

Emmie sat down beside Beelzemon. She leaned against him. "That's not very nice."

"Well I ain't nice, if you haven't noticed."

"Of course you are, Beelzebear!"

"I'm an evil Digimon! Not your stuffed toy!"

"Yes you are."

He smacked his forehead. "And your problem is…?"

Emmie put her arms around his middle. "You're my soft, cute, cuddly Beelzebear."

"How can you think I'm cute? I hate bein' called cute! And there is no way I'm cuddly neither."

"I think that way about everybody, except Dianarie. He's nasty."

Beelzemon rolled his eyes. "You are nuts. Just plain nuts."

Just then, Jarouse stormed into the room. She was soaking wet, wearing a white hospital outfit, and had several wires still stuck in the side of her head. "You took me to a hospital?I had to walk all the way back!" She yanked the wires out and dropped them on the floor.

Beelzemon nudged Emmie. "This is all your fault, twit!" he hissed in her ear.

"Oh, um…it was for your own good."

"GET OUT!"

Beelzemon and Emmie quickly got up and hurried out the of the room. Jarouse slammed the door behind them.

"Well, looks like you get to stay in my room!" Emmie said brightly.

Beelzemon groaned. Emmie grabbed Beelzemon's hand and pulled him in the direction of her room. Neither of them noticed that Sweetie wasn't with them. She was still on the couch.

Jarouse walked over to the couch.

Sweetie looked up at her through half-closed eyes. "'Sup?"

"You're leaving."

"Oh." Sweetie continued to stare at Jarouse.

Jarouse folded her arms. "Now."

"I can't walk."

Jarouse rolled her eyes and picked Sweetie up by her dress, walked over to the door and opened it, then tossed her out and slammed the door shut.

Sweetie looked around. "Now, to find Uncle Beatle. But first to find out how to find Uncle Beatle," She looked around some more. "But I can't find Uncle Beatle. Where Uncle Beatle?" Suddenly she burst into tears.

The baby's crying was so loud that it awoke everyone on Jarouse's floor and the one below it and they walked outside their rooms to see what was going on.

"Somebody shut that thing up!"

"Yeah, shut it up! It's giving me a headache!"

A girl walked over to Sweetie. "Oh, you poor thing." She knelt down beside her and reached out to pick her up.

Sweetie smacked the girl's hand. "Don't touch me, I'm missin'."

"Whatcha missin'?" the girl asked curiously.

"Me." Sweetie replied.

"But how are you missing?"

"I want my Uncle Beatle, but I can't find him. Find my Uncle Beatle!"

"What's the magic word?"

"NOW! Don't play that magic word crap with me! I want my Uncle Beatle!" She started crying again, even harder than before.

The girl covered her ears and hurried back to her room.

Jarouse opened her door and tossed Scales out. "Here, you take care of the baby." She slammed the door shut.

_But why me? Oh well._ He crawled over to Sweetie. _Wie, wie._

Sweetie immediately stopped crying. "Spider!" She hugged him happily.

_Doh, Ok, I'll stay._

"I can't find my Uncle Beatle!"

_Why do you want to find that buffoon?_

"I want Uncle Beatle!" Sweetie began sobbing softly, cradling Scales.

Just as they were about to reach Emmie's room did Beelzemon realize that Sweetie was missing.

"Oh crap! Where's Sweetie? She must be back in Jarouse's room or by now either out the window or in the corridor. I hope she's alright. I'll be right back, gotta go get 'er." Beelzemon took off the way he had come. _That is, if I don't find some other place ta stay._

"Ok! I'll be waiting!" Emmie called after him. She walked into her room.

Beelzemon finally got back up to Jarouse's room and saw Sweetie sitting outside the door with Scales. "Finally! I found you! Are ya alright, sweetheart?" he asked, picking her up.

"Uncle Beatle! I found you! I fine."

Beelzemon cradled Sweetie gently as he walked down the corridor. "That's good."

She snuggled down in his arms happily with Scales. They reached Emmie's room and Beelzemon opened the door.

Beelzemon stopped dead in his tracks when saw Emmie's room. His jaw dropped and he stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Oh my God! No, no, no way! So gross."

Emmie's room was all different shades of pink. She had a twin-sized bed with a dresser beside it. Painted clouds dotted the ceiling and walls along with stuffed kittens. Her stuffed groundhogs were on a shelf on the wall above the side of the bed.

Emmie was sitting on her bed playing with a small light pink kitten that was alive.

"Beelzebear, you're back! Meet Fluff. My little kitten. Isn't she adorable?" Emmie asked, holding up Fluff.

"No."

"Ohh, come on."

"Oooh! Kitty. She so adorable!" Sweetie cooed. "Me want down!"

Beelzemon walked over to the bed and set Sweetie down. She crawled over to the kitten and started petting her. Fluff meowed and purred happily.

_What about me?_ Scales folded his arms. _Me being chosen over a cat. I despise ze kitty!_

Fluff walked over to Beelzemon, who had sat down, and rubbed her head and body against his side.

Beelzemon looked down at the kitten in disgust.

"Oh, she likes you! How cute!"

"Yeah…whatever." Beelzemon said, rolling his eyes.

Sweetie giggled. "Cute kitty."

_Stupid cat! I spit at you!_

"Mew."

The kitten walked over to Scales and sniffed him then started batting him with her paw.

He hissed at her and crawled away to Beelzemon's other side. Fluff started to pursue him but decided not to, instead she settled down on Beelzemon's lap.

Sweetie sat on Beelzemon's lap beside the kitten so that she could pet her. "Soft fur."

Emmie moved closer to Beelzemon. "That's so adorable." She slipped her arms around his middle and rested her head against his arm.

Beelzemon was too tired to care. He leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes.

Emmie's eyes drooped as she watched Sweetie and Fluff. She opened her eyes and sat up, looking at her watch. She saw that it was 2 p.m.

"Uh-oh. I missed classes. Oh well. 17 minutes until time to meet Daddy. Wait, 17 minutes?!" She looked down at Beelzemon, who was sleeping on his side, and started shaking him. "Beelzebear wake up! It's almost time to go, wake up!"

"Huh? Shaddup, I'm tryin' ta sleep." Beelzemon muttered, trying to pull away from her.

"Oh, come on!" Emmie kissed his cheek and shook him harder. "Come on, honey. WAKE UP!"

"Quit shakin' me woman! And don't call me honey," Beelzemon said groggily. "And quit yellin'!"

"Oh, sorry Beelzebear." Emmie said, getting up. She started searching franticly through her closet for an outfit, throwing clothes over her shoulder.

Most of it landed on Beelzemon.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry."

"Hi Jarouse, what you doin' here?" asked Sweetie, who was holding Scales.

"I came ta get my spider."

"No! I wanna keep spider!"

"Well, in that case, GIVE IT, NOW!"

_Me don't wanna go! Me wanna stay!_ Scales whined.

"NO! Now come on!" Jarouse walked over and yanked Scales forcefully from Sweetie.

"NOOOO!" Sweetie wailed, reaching for Scales.

_NOOOOO! I want to stay with ze baby!_

Sweetie started crying.

"Oh look what you did. You made the baby cry. That wasn't very nice." Emmie said.

Beelzemon sat up and picked up Sweetie. "It's alright."

"No it's not! Me want spider!" Sweetie cried.

"Shut up! You can't have my spider you stupid baby!"

"Hey! Don't talk ta her like that!"

"I can talk ta her like that if I want to! There's nothing you can do ta stop me!"

"Even if I shot you?"

"Not even that."

Beelzemon rolled his eyes. "Smart-mouth." he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Jarouse glared at him then turned and walked out of the room.

"Spider…." Sweetie sobbed.

Beelzemon patted her on the head in an attempt to make her feel better. "Oh, it's alright. I'm sure you'll get ta see it again soon, Sweetie."

"But I wanna see spider now."

"Sorry. Jarouse has it now."

Sweetie looked up at Emmie. "Nice bra."

"Thank you." Emmie said with a small smile.

Beelzemon's eyes widened. "What the hell?! What are you thinkin'?!" He turned his head away, blushing fiercely.

"I think that I'm getting dressed."

"Well you could've warned me! I am a guy ya know!"

"Oops, sorry."

"You are so stupid! Do you do that to all your boyfriends?"

"I'm sorry."

"God girl!"

"Well I'm not use to my boyfriends complaining."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, they just stare."

"Stupid perverts." Beelzemon muttered.

"Ok. I'm ready to go. We have," Emmie glanced at her watch. "10 minutes."

"Alright." Beelzemon looked over at Emmie.

She had her original blonde hair and was wearing a long denim skirt, sandals, and a plain light pink shirt.

"Me want spider." Sweetie said quietly.

No one noticed Scales, who had escaped from Jarouse's room and crawled back to Emmie's. He crept over to Beelzemon and hid on the backside of his boot. _Zey will never know._

"So, how we gonna get to yer dad's?"

"Walk."

"Walk? I'm too tired for that. How 'bout I fly us?"

"That would be cool! I'll direct you ta the house."

"Alright." Beelzemon stood up.

They walked outside and Beelzemon Mode changed to Blast Mode and picked Emmie up. Then he took to the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Kumi's House

"Hey isn't it Tuesday?" Bunni asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah. Why?" answered Hatred.

"The girls-

"And Beelzemon." Hatred added.

"Should be back over tomorrow."

"Don't really care." Hatred replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

Just then Burnmon walked in. "Hi guys. Whatcha doin'?"

"None of yo biz."

Burnmon threw his hands up in the air. "Alright, alright! Don't have ta be so mean." He walked over and sat down beside Hatred.

"Where's everybody else?" Hatred asked.

"Um, most everybody is outside." Burnmon replied.

"Oh."

Outside Boi and Kiari were playing with MarineAngemon and Aquaina in the Boi's pool making bubbles. Kumi and Ben were playing in the big pool, Ben as Ripjaws. Gwen and Grandpa Max were sitting on the lawn chairs. Ryo and Rika were having a Digmon card game match while Kazu, Kenta, and Cyberdramon watched. Renamon was sitting in a tree surveying everything as she read a book. Takato was looking through his cards while Guilmon was walking around. Henry was playing a game of chess with Heavens while Terriermon watched.

Valamon was taking her frustration out on a tree, slashing it to repeatedly. "Damn him! Damn it all! It's not fair! I want to love him, but I can't!" She stopped and leaned against the tree, chest heaving with exertion. "Especially since he's with Emmie…I hate this, it just ain't fair!" She slashed the tree one last time before walking away.

"Boy was she mad." Terriermon said.

"Yes she was. No idea why though." Henry said, then returned to playing.

Valamon walked over to one of the tables and sat down in a chair. She put her head in her hands.

"I've seen this attitude before. From either Kumi or Bunni." said Heavens, moving the knight and capturing the queen.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"Yes it is. My knight moved in an L-shaped pattern."

Terriermon surveyed the board. "He's gotcha there Henry. And he's also one L-shaped pattern from your king."

"Thanks Terriermon, I didn't see that." Heavens said, grinning evilly.

Henry shoved Terriermon off the table. "Thanks a lot, Terriermon! I thought you were on my side!"

"Momentai!" Terriermon said, getting up.

"Unfortunately for me, it's your turn." Heavens said.

"See, you can still win!"

"Maybe." Henry said moving his king, thus staying out of check.

"Dang it."

"Too bad," Valamon said as she walked over to them. She quickly surveyed the board. "You can still win. If you move your queen diagonally. You check him again."

"You're right! Thanks!" Heavens moved his queen.

Valamon smiled slightly and folded her arms.

Henry's jaw dropped. "No fair!"

"It's quite fair so quit yer bawling."

Henry sighed. "That's still not very fair."

"Yes it is. End of discussion. Now keep playing." Valamon said quietly.

Henry obliged.

"Ya know, this isn't so bad. I guess Ben actually did something right besides go hero." Gwen said to Grandpa Max, who was watching Ben and Kumi playing in the pool together.

"What? Sorry Gwen, I wasn't really listening."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Grandpa!"

Grandpa Max shrugged and smiled. "Sorry."

Gwen shook her head and returned to watching Ben.

Emmie's House

Beelzemon BM landed and set Emmie down. She walked over, stood with her hand on the doorknob, watching her watch.

"Uh, Emmie. What are you doing just standing there? Aren't we going in?" Beelzemon BM asked.

"It's not 2:17 yet."

Beelzemon BM smacked his forehead. "Quite punctual aren't we?"

"Of course! Ok, now we go in," Emmie pushed the door open. "DADDY! I'm home!"

"Pumpkin, hi! I'll be in there in a sec, just gotta finish this."

Emmie took Beelzemon BM's hand and pulled him in. "Emi! I'm home!"

"Ah, great! Dad boot her out again!"

"Hey, he should be booting you out, I'm only 11!"

"I help pay the bills!"

"So? You're 22! You should be living on your own!"

Emi walked in. "I don't have to."

Emi had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and was wearing jeans and an oversized white shirt.

"Now, now. That's quite enough." Emmie's father said as he walked in.

He looked like a human-sized Cyclops with a tail and an extra set of arms, wearing a flannel shirt and jeans.

"Yes, Dad."

"Daddy!" Emmie ran over to her father and threw her arms around him.

Emmie's father hugged her. "Hey, kiddoe! And who is this?" he asked as he looked up at Beelzemon BM.

"Uh, hi." Beelzemon BM forced a polite smile.

"Oh, this is my new boyfriend, Beelzebear!"

"Uh, what kinda name is that?"

"Actually my name is-"

Sweetie poked her head up over Beelzemon BM's arm. "Uncle Beatle!" She threw her arms up in the air and giggled.

"Beatle," Emmie's father said thoughtfully. "I like that band 'The Beatles'. I see you also got a little kid with ya."

"Yeah, isn't she just so adorable, Daddy?" Emmie asked sweetly, hugging her father again.

"Yeah, whatever. She's cute."

Beelzemon BM's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Cute? She ain't cute! She's adorable."

"Sorry 'bout that. So, _you're_ my Pumpkin-puss' boyfriend."

"Daddy! Don't call me that."

"And I thought I had it rough." Beelzemon BM mumbled.

Emi snickered.

"Alright then! What would everyone like for lunch?"

"I don't know…." Emmie said.

Emi shrugged.

"Don't look at me. I got no clue."

"Chocolate!" Sweetie said happily.

"No, sweetheart. We can't have chocolate for lunch. Yer such a silly girl." Beelzemon BM smirked and started tickling her.

Sweetie fell into a giggle fit. As soon as Beelzemon BM stopped tickling her, she asked, "Why not?"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"She's got quite a sense of humor doesn't she? Now, exactly what are we going to do for lunch?" Emmie's father asked.

"Pure, raw, meat!" cried the unnoticed Jamie (Jarouse's big brother).

"We're not animals, Jamie!"

"We don't have to be animals ta eat meat! Just men!"

Beelzemon BM grinned and shook his head. "Such weirdoes."

Emmie walked over to Beelzemon BM and linked her arms around his free one.

"Come on! I wanna have meat!" whined Jamie.

"Why don't we have…."

_Escargot?_

"Uncle Beatle? I think the spider wants something."

"Huh?" Beelzemon BM looked down to see Sweetie with Scales in her arms. "Hey! What's that thing doin' here?" He reached down to pick the spider up.

"No!" Sweetie cried, hugging Scales. She smacked his hand and he pulled it away.

Beelzemon BM rolled his eyes.

"My spider!"

"No. Jarouse's spider. If she knows you have him, she'll be so mad! Don't make me get you."

Sweetie giggled. "Get me all you want."

"Do you even know what I meant by that?"

"Tickle?"

"No, this." Beelzemon BM tapped her on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sweetie demanded, rubbing her head.

"I got you. When I get you it means hurt, not tickle."

"Hey mister! Uncle Beatle wants ta hurt me!"

Beelzemon BM glanced at Emmie's father, who folded his arms and glared at him, then at Sweetie. He started tickling her.

Emmie's father smiled and let his arms drop to his sides. "Alright then. I guess we'll have burgers."

"Sounds good." Emi said.

Jamie folded his arms. "Alright fine."

"Don't worry. Daddy's a good cook." Emmie said, looking up at Beelzemon BM.

Beelzemon BM forced a smile. _Oh God I hope I get outta this!_

Kumi's house

Burnmon and Hatred were on the couch in the living room. Burnmon was laying down with his head on Hatred's lap while Hatred was sitting up watching TV with her head in her hand.

"Well, now what?" Burnmon asked.

"Dunno." She paused for a moment. "Wait a minute, are you laying on me?"

"Yeah, you're comfy." Burnmon said, looking up at her with a goofy grin.

Hatred rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and you're goofy."

"So?"

Hatred ruffled his hair and smiled slightly.

Burnmon reached up and brushed the hair out of her face. "Well, let's do something other than watch TV." he suggested.

"Like what?"

"I have no idea."

"How 'bout comin' out and enjoyin' the day?" Valamon said, picking up the remote. She turned off the TV.

Burnmon got up from the couch. "Alright."

Hatred stood up as well and they followed Valamon outside. They sat down at one of the empty tables.

"So…what now?" Burnmon asked, bored already.

Hatred shrugged.

Valamon sighed and rested her head on the table. "I miss Beelzemon. Least with him around it was more fun. Damn that girl! Why can't she just find somebody else?"

"Are you jealous?" Hatred asked, feigning surprise.

"No! I just don't think that she's the kinda gal for him, that's all."

"Of course. She's blonde, he's stupid. They deflect so much."

"He ain't stupid! He's just a little-"

"Moronic retard?" Hatred interjected.

"No! He's-"

"A loud-mouth idiot?"

"Stop that! No, he's just a little strange at times but he can be quite nice."

"Oh, so you are jealous!"

"N-no! Not at all!" Valamon blushed lightly and quickly looked away.

Hatred grinned. _I think my plan's workin'! Oh yeah._

Valamon stood up and walked into the house.

School Dorm: Emmie's Room

"Wasn't that fun?" Emmie asked as she walked into her room.

"Whatever." Beelzemon BM muttered as he walked in behind her. He De-Digivolved to Impmon after setting Sweetie down on the bed and flopped down beside her.

"Uncle Impy tired?"

"Hell yeah." Impmon mumbled. His eyes slowly closed.

Emmie walked over and scooped him up in her arms, much to Impmon's distaste.

"Hey! Put me down!"

Emmie began rocking him gently, humming a lullaby. Reluctantly Impmon's eyes drooped and he drifted off to sleep.

Sweetie scowled. "Hey! I wanna be rocked ta sweep too!"

"Sorry, but I'm holding my little Gremlin." Emmie said quietly, smiling down at Impmon, who was snoring softly.

Sweetie folded her arms and started pouting. "No fair!"

Emmie stroked Impmon's fur. "He just looks sooo adorable asleep!" She giggled and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Sweetie curled up around Scales, who she had tucked in her arms, and drifted off to sleep.

_Great, just what I wanted! To be squished by ze irresistible baby,_ Scales snuggled up to her. _Oh, well. I love ze baby…._

Impmon's eyes fluttered open twenty minutes later.

"Gremlin, lookit what I did!" Emmie held up a mirror.

He looked at his reflection, which looked blurry and out of focus. "Huh?" Slowly his eyes came into to focus and his jaw dropped. He had a hippy necklace instead of his bandana and a skull earring on his right ear. "What? Where the hell's my bandana?" Impmon cried, jumping up.

"Oh, I put it in the wash."

"You…put it…in the wash?" Impmon said slowly, horrified. "Damn it woman! You ain't supposed ta do that!"

"Oh, so it's supposed to be dirty and grimy?"

"Yes! Don't you understand da code of men?"

Emmie tilted her head to one side. "From my perspective, Impy. You aren't a man. But I'm sure you will be later," Suddenly a dreamy look crossed her face. "Such a handsome guy," she said with a sigh. "Well, gotta go to class! See you later, B-BF-E!" She hurried out of the room.

Impmon just stared after her for a moment. Then he fell to his knees before he fell sideways.

Sweetie crawled over to him and patted him on the head. "It Ok, Uncle Impy. Let it all out."

"I can't believe it! She-she put it in the…wash!" Impmon sobbed.

Sweetie continued to pat his head. "That's good, let it all out."

Impmon continued to sob for another minute before he sat up.

"Feel better now?"

"No."

"Poor Uncle Impy, chocolate?" She held up a bag of M&Ms.

Fluff jumped up on the bed beside Impmon. She meowed and rubbed her head against his side, purring loudly.

Impmon absentmindedly patted Fluff on the head, much to her delight.

"Mew!" She laid down on his lap, rubbing her head against his stomach.

Sweetie was shaking the bag in front of Impmon's face. Fluff was batting at it, thinking it was a toy. She finally managed to knock it out of Sweetie's hand.

"Hey! Those are mine!"

Fluff picked up the bag, leapt off the bed, and dropped the bag. She began bopping it around.

"I want my em an em's back!" Sweetie whined.

"Go get 'em." Impmon muttered.

"No, you go get 'em! Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No! I just can't believe that dip put my bandana in the wash!"

Sweetie climbed down from the bed and started chasing after Fluff. Impmon fell back on the bed and closed his eyes.

After a moment, a loud scream made him sit up. "GIMME MY EM AN' EM'S!"

Sweetie was tugging on one end of the bag while Fluff was tugging on the other, growling menacingly.

Agitated, Impmon hopped off the bed and walked over to them.

He snatched the bag away from them. "That's enough!"

"HEY!" Sweetie cried, standing up.

Impmon was surprised by how tall she was compared to his Rookie, she reached to about the bottom of his chin.

Sweetie managed to grab a hold of the bag, even though it was up over Impmon's head, and started trying to pull it out of his grasp. Impmon Warp Digivolved to his Mega. The necklace and earring fell to the ground at his feet.

"Uncle Beatle! I want my candy!"

"Here." Beelzemon handed her the bag.

He walked over to the bed and sat down.

Sweetie ripped open the bag and started stuffing her face.

"Don't eat so fast, sweetheart. You'll choke." Beelzemon chided her gently.

"Shaddup!" Sweetie said through a mouthful.

Beelzemon's eyes narrowed menacingly.

Sweetie ducked her head slightly and continued stuffing her face. Beelzemon suddenly had a spot that itched on his back. He tried to reach it but much to his dismay, could not

"Oh, darn!"

"What is it, Uncle Beatle?"

"I can't reach this spot on my back and it itches so bad!" Beelzemon growled and took off his jacket.

"I'll get it for you." Sweetie said, crawling over to the bed.

"Really? Thanks." Beelzemon picked her up and set her down on the bed.

"'Fraid yer gonna haveta take of yer shirt."

Beelzemon shrugged and started unzipping his shirt.

Sweetie ran her hand across the bottom of his back. "Here?"

"No, more to the left. No, yer other left!"

"Here?"

"Up and slightly to the right."

"Here?"

"Yeah! That's the spot…."

Beelzemon sighed with relief as Sweetie began scratching vigorously at the spot. He slowly leaned forward, Sweetie trying to keep the spot within reach.

"Hey, ya think ya can get that other spot up here?" Beelzemon asked, pointing to a spot on his other side near his shoulder blade.

"Can't reach." Sweetie said simply.

"Oh, how 'bout I lie down, then you could reach."

"Ok."

Beelzemon stretched himself out on the bed and Sweetie sat on his back between his shoulder blades. She began scratching vigorously at the spot Beelzemon had indicated.

Beelzemon closed his eyes and sighed. "Much better, thanks sweetheart."

Sweetie giggled. "Yer welcome, Uncle Beatle!"

"BEELZEBEAR! I'M BACK!"

"Aw, crap!"

Emmie rushed in and giggled when she saw Beelzemon. She walked over, tossing her stuff on her dresser and pushed Sweetie away as she sat down beside the annoyed Mega. Sweetie toppled down on the floor.

"Hiya!" Emmie said cheerfully, running her hand across his back.

"Owie! Now my butt hurts!" Sweetie said, rubbing her backside.

"Aww, whaddaya want me ta do?"

"Kiss it."

Beelzemon scowled. "There ain't no way I'm gonna kiss yer damn butt!"

"Now, now Beelzebear, don't use that language around the little one!" Emmie scolded Beelzemon gently.

"Who you callin' little? You don't call me little ya damn dip!" Sweetie said, shaking a finger at Emmie.

Emmie's eyes widened. "Oh my."

Beelzemon snickered. He leaned over and picked Sweetie up and set her down on the bed as he rested his head on his other arm.

"I only have 13 minutes left before I have to go back to classes. What do ya wanna do?"

"Get outta here." Beelzemon muttered.

"Sweep." Sweetie said, yawning.

"Well, you can go ta sleep if ya wanta."

Sweetie crawled over and snuggled up against Beelzemon's shoulder and neck, dragging his jacket with her. After she got herself settled, she slipped into slumber.

Emmie ran her fingers down Beelzemon's spine, causing him to shudder.

"Stop that."

"Why?" Emmie asked, about to do it again.

"'Cuz' it creepy." he said jerking away.

"You think that's creepy…" Emmie said as she began stroking him again. "Jarouse's gonna learn ta make voodoo dolls today."

Beelzemon gulped. "And what exactly _is_ a voodoo doll?"

"Oh, it's a doll that looks like a person but what ever you do to it happens to the actual person."

"I'm so screwed if Hatred got one a those."

"But first, Hatred has to learn how to make one. Then she has to have one of your personal belongings."

"Um, where's my bandana?"

"In the wash still."

Suddenly Jarouse walked by, talking on a cell phone and holding Beelzemon's bandana. "Yeah, I got it. Now all ya gotta do is come over and I'll show you how to make one."

"Ahh! She's got my bandana!"

Beelzemon started to get up but Sweetie made a small noise and snuggled closer to him so he laid back down and watched Jarouse warily. Suddenly Hatred walked past holding multiple materials that consist of thread, needles, and cloth of Beelzemon's outfit color.

"Oh, crap! Now this can't be fair! What I'd ever do ta her?"

"Oh, it's alright, Beelzebear." Emmie said soothingly, massaging his back as she held him down.

"No it ain't!" Beelzemon groaned in dismay, ignoring Emmie. "She's gonna do somethin' awful ta me, I just know it!"

"Aww, poor Beelzebear," Emmie cooed, laying her head on the shoulder blade of his well-muscled back. "Wow. Such a muscular thing…."

"Get offa me!" Beelzemon snapped, turning his head slightly to glare at her.

"What?"

"Get off!"

"But I don't wanna, you comfy." Emmie nuzzled the back of his neck.

"I ain't comfy! Now get the hell offa me, NOW!"

"No."  
Beelzemon groaned and buried his face in the bed sheet, muffling his scream.

"Oh! Time to go! See you after classes, Beelzebear. Then we can go to the mall! The dance is coming up soon. Maybe we could find you something too."

"Just leave."

"C'ya!" Emmie called as she walked out of the room.

"Thank God, I thought she'd neva leave!"

"Yeah, wait I thought you was sleepin'."

"I woke up to yo muffled screamin'."

"Oh, sorry."

"It otay."

"Well, if ya wanna go back ta sleep then ya can."

"No, me want chocolate!"

"Fine. Eat yer chocolate. I'm gonna take a nap."

"Ohhh, but I just got up! You gotta stay up too!"

"I'm tired."

"Alright," Sweetie laid the jacket out over him. "You sweep, I'll keep watch for the 'Giggle Box'."

"Alrighty." Beelzemon closed his eyes and dozed off.

Sweetie munched on chocolate as she watched Fluff playing with one of her toy mice.

Kumi's house

"Where's Hatred?" Burnmon asked Valamon for the twelfth time in the past half hour.

"I don't freakin' know so quit askin' me! Before I rip yer throat out!"

"Mommy, yer scarin' me." Burnmon said quietly, backing away towards the door.

"GOOD!"

Centauriamon heard Valamon as she walked down the hallway towards the room. Great. _Sounds like I gotta save the idiot._ She walked into the room and grabbed Burnmon by the back of his neck before unceremoniously dragging him out into the hallway.

"Save me!" he pleaded as she dropped him.

"I did, stupid."

"Thank you!" Burnmon stood up and threw his arms around her in a grateful hug.

Centauriamon looked down at him disgust. "Err, you can get offa me. Now!"

"S-sorry!" Burnmon pulled back immediately, blushing lightly.

Centauriamon rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"I want Hatred." Burnmon whined as the two walked down the hallway.

"Why do you want Hatred? She still wants to kick yer butt."

"I don't care, I want Hatred."

Centauriamon gave him a funny look, confused by what he said. _Why does he want Hatred so much? Even I don't want her that much, and she's my Partner!_

They walked down to the kitchen, where almost everyone else was sitting around the tables for lunch. Burnmon sat down in an empty chair while Centauriamon stood at the edge of another table.

"Hey guys. What's goin' on?"

"Not much."

"I'm bored! What do we got to do?"

"Uhm, not much really. We could go to the arcade room."

"Valamon's in there, and because of Burnmon, she's really mad."

"Oh, well. Scratch that idea. What else we got?"

"Digimon card battle anyone?"

"Nah. I've had enough of that for awhile."

"Me too. So shaddup Ryo!"

"Cool it, Wildcat. Just a suggestion."

"Stop callin' me that or I'm gonna knock yer teeth out!"

Kiari giggled. "Dirt!"

"Hi Dirt!"

"Dirt!" Kiari said, folding her arms. _That ain't my name! I'm hungry. FEED ME!_

MarineAngemon floated over. "Hi!" He hugged her.

Kiari hugged him tightly.

MarineAngemon giggled.

"Dirt!"

Up in the arcade room Valamon had cooled down and was busy trying to beat Hatred's high score on Raze's Hell.

"Stupid little-rrrr! Helium filled no-brained Kewlettes! DIE!"

Only after she died for the eight time did she decide to go downstairs. Everyone was still sitting at the tables discussing what they were going to do. She walked over and sat down on an empty stool, listening to the children's conversation, the Digimon didn't say much.

"We could…um, go to the park."

"We could."

"Or we could go to the mall or to the game store."

"Mall?" All the guys made a face.

"Only if it's got games in it or I ain't goin'."

"Fine, ya can stay here with Boi. Oh, she might get hungry."

"The mall it is."

"Good choice. Let's get goin'," Valamon said, standing up. "I'm really bored."

"How we gonna get there? Ride Heavens maybe?" Kenta asked.

"Yeah."

"But, but now who feed me? Me alweady ate da fwidge." Boi said.

"Then eat something else. Like the oven or somethin'." Kumi said as she walked out of the room.

Everyone climbed onto Heavens, who had grown to one size bigger than Catastrophe, except for Valamon, who was going to fly.

Heavens spread his wings and took off into the air, Kazu screaming all the way.

Jarouse's Room

"That should be about it." Jarouse said as she looked over what Hatred had done.

"Now, to test it." said Hatred with a devilish grin.

"Might I suggest acupuncture treatment." Jarouse held up a pincushion full of Bobbin pins.

Hatred's grin widened. "Oh yeah!" She picked up one of the bobbin pins. "Where to puncture, where to puncture…."

Emmie's Room

Beelzemon suddenly leapt up. "AAHHH! My shin! Oww!" he cried, clutching his shin.

Sweetie looked over at him, confused. "Wazza matter, Uncle Beatle?"

"My shin hurts! And I don't know why! Feels like somebody stabbed it with a knife, a really, really sharp knife."

"Poor Uncle Beatle."

Just then, another sharp stab of pain coursed through one side of his thigh. "AAHHHH!"

Jarouse's Room

"Damn! Missed! Stupid eight-legged dolt!" Hatred scolded Scales.

_I want to torture ze Beelzemon! Besides, what can you do, little girl?_

"Speak to her like that again and see what I can do!" Jarouse said menacingly.

_I sorry! I sorry!_

"That damn spider's getting on my freakin' nerves." Hatred mumbled, picking up the doll that Scales had knocked out of her hand.

_I still wanna torture ze Beelzemon. Meanie._ Scales folded his front legs.

Emmie's Room

"It huuurrttss!" Beelzemon whined, clutching his sore thigh.

"Poor Uncle Beatle," Sweetie said, patting his side. "I wonder where the next one will hit?" she said thoughtfully.

Beelzemon's eyes widened. _Hopefully not where I think it's gonna! Awww! Never mind..._ He shut his eyes and very slowly sat down on the bed, wincing. He whimpered and gnawed on his bottom lip. _Why me?! WHY?! Ohhh..._

"It hit ya there, didn't it?" Sweetie asked, noting his behavior.

Beelzemon nodded slowly.

"BEELZEBEAR! I'M BACK!"

"EMMIE! UNCLE BEATLE HURT!"

"Well, what did he hurt?" Emmie asked, walking in.

"Well, uh. His nads!"

"I can't believe you said that." Emmie said, a look of disbelief etched on her face.

Beelzemon opened one eye slightly. "That's not somethin' little kids should be sayin'." he said quietly, still biting on his bottom lip.

"He also hurt his shin and thigh."

"Poor Beelzebear. I'll get you some ice."

"I don't need any!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I-OWWW! Ohhh-!"

"See? Yes you do. My poor baby." Emmie said, walking over to him.

"I ain't yer baby!" Beelzemon hissed through clenched teeth.

"Aww, yes you are!" Emmie said as she sat down beside him. She put her arms around his middle and hugged him gently.

Beelzemon flinched as another sharp stab of pain coursed through his other thigh. "Damn! Won't this ever stop!?"

"MY UNCLE BEATLE!" Sweetie screeched, poking Emmie hard in the back.

"Owie!" Emmie whined, arching her back in an attempt to keep it out of the angry baby's reach.

"STOP THAT! GET OFFA ME YA DAMN DIP!" Beelzemon yelled, jerking out of Emmie's grasp.

"I know what'll cheer you up, shopping!"

"NOOOO!"

"Yes! Let's go!"

Emmie grabbed his hand and started yanking on his arm, trying to pull him up.

"But I still hurt!" Beelzemon whined as she succeeded in pulling him up and was now pulling him towards the door.

Sweetie latched onto his tail. "Me comin' wifh to save you, Uncle Beatle!"


	6. Chapter 6

At the mall Emmie led Beelzemon to several clothes stores, making him carry everything she bought as well as trying to find something for him to wear.

After only an hour of shopping Beelzemon was completely exhausted and his arms were laden with many bags and boxes. Sweetie had to ride on his boot since she didn't have any place on his shoulder to sit.

Emmie finally called a break and they went to the food court and sat down to eat pizza.

"I can't take this anymore!" Beelzemon said suddenly after listening to Emmie ramble on about what they were going to do after they ate.

"Can't take what, sweetheart?"

"You! I hate this, and I hate you! You're a moronic dip that's way too bubbly for…anyone! I mean, _all_ yer boyfriends committed suicide 'cause they couldn't stand you!"

Emmie looked like she was about to cry, tears swelled in her eyes and her bottom lip trembled slightly. "Y-you really think so?"

"YES!"

"Oh," She looked down at her hands for a few moments. Then she looked up. "It must be Opposite Day!" she said brightly.

Beelzemon smacked his forehead and groaned. "Alright, fine. If she thinks it's opposite day, I guess she can keep believing that," he muttered to himself. "Stupid twit."

"What was that?"

"I said…I'm really tired of listening to ya. And I uh…fooh. No way am I sayin' that, even if she does think it's Opposite Day!"

"Say what?" Sweetie asked as she munched on a piece of her candy since she didn't have enough teeth to eat the pizza.

"I lo-l-love you." Beelzemon said quietly, dropping his gaze. _I can't believe I said that!_

"Really? Then it can't be Opposite Day!"

Sweetie giggled. "Siwy Uncle Beatle!"

Beelzemon groaned and started banging his head against the table.

Emmie stood and walked over to him, throwing her arms around him in an affectionate hug. "I love you too!"

Beelzemon cringed. _Aww, crap!_ "I give up. This ain't worth it, it just ain't. Hatred, yer plan can go ta he 'cause I'm sick of this."

"Oh my gosh, you're sick?" Emmie asked, pulling away slightly to look at him with concern.

"No I'm tired."

"Oh, I bet yer tired, since you're sick. Let's go home so you can rest. I got everything I wanted anyway. I even got my early birthday present!" Emmie dug through one of the bags to produce the blue hedgehog that Beelzemon had been forced to pick out for her. Then she looked at her watch. "Three, two, one! It's my birthday!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air.

"Ok Whatever. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, Beelzebear!" Emmie threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Beelzemon rolled his eyes.

"Well we had better get going. Here I'll get these." Emmie picked up more than half the bags in one arm and most of the boxes in the other.

Beelzemon whistled. "Whoa, you can carry a lot."

"Yep. But not all of it. Will you carry the rest, sweetie?"

Beelzemon stood up, scooping up the six remaining boxes and three bags in his arms.

As they walked out of the food court, they saw the others.

"Oh, crap. _Just_ what we needed!" Beelzemon said irratibly.

"Hey look! It's Impmon and his…uh…girlfriend! OWW!" Terriermon cried as Valamon bopped him hard upside the head. He rubbed his head and glared at her.

Centauriamon giggled. "Somebody's jealous." she said tauntingly.

Valamon shot her a venomous look and growled. Centauriamon giggled and walked toward Beelzemon. He halted and the small hedgehog that was on top fell off.

Centauriamon snatched it out of the air. "Hey, Beelzemon. This almost looks like your colors." She snickered.

Beelzemon scowled. As he walked past her, his tail snapped out and gave her a sound slap on the leg.

"Oww!" Centauriamon glared at him as she rubbed her sore leg, tossing the stuffed animal back on top of the pile.

Beelzemon sneered at Centauriamon, then looked away.

On his boot, Sweetie was trying to grab his tail. "Uncle Beatle! Me wanna ride on yer tail!"

Beelzemon looked down. He wrapped the middle of his tail loosely around her waist, she giggled happily, hugging his tail. Then he looked up, trying not to look at Valamon, who was watching Emmie. He saw anger flickering in her eyes as well as a hint of something else he couldn't quite identify, it looked a lot like jealously. _That can't be what I think it is, what would she be jealous about? She hates me and doesn't want ta go out with me. What gives her a reason ta be jealous?_

"Come on, Beelzebear!" Emmie called, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He looked up, seeing that she was quite a ways away. He rolled his eyes and picked up his pace, ignoring the snickers and taunts from the others that made him grit his teeth in anger.

"SHUT UP!"

Startled, Beelzemon glanced over his shoulder at Valamon, who was yelling at everyone.  
"That's enough! Quit that or I'll tear ya all apart!"

Valamon's voice was cold and hard, everyone cringed and backed away from the angry Digimon.

Kazu and Kenta took off screaming, Valamon hard on their heels. "AAHHH! CRAZY DIGIMON!"

"YOU BETTER RUN YA LITTLE SNOT-NOSED BRATS!"

"WAIT, COME BACK! YER GONNA GET LOST!" Kumi called after them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Beelzemon chuckled as he watched them run out of sight, many bystanders watching them, rather startled.

Sweetie giggled. "Stupid boys, they in twouble fer bein' mean ta my Uncle Beatle. Serves 'em right!"

"How right you are, Sweetie."

"I wuv you."

"Thanks."

"Finally, some action!" said Centauriamon.

As Beelzemon walked away, sharp stabs of pain streaked through his chest down to his feet. He screamed, spouting a string of vile curse words as he dropped his bundle on the floor and fell to his knees.

"Uncle Beatle!"

Emmie hurried over to him. "Beelzebear! Are you alright?" she asked in alarm, dropping everything she had in her arms.

Beelzemon gritted his teeth. "It hurts…a lot."

"Where?"

"Everywhere. Damn! I can't think of anything I did ta deserve this."

Jarouse's Room

'Hehehe!"

"Hahaha! I bet he dropped everything!" Hatred giggled.

"I bet he did! Now can we," Jarouse held up the Burnmon doll. "Move on?"

"No, he's younger. Less stupid."

"Oh, then can we," She held up a doll of her coach. "Move on?"

"I don't think we can…" Hatred held up her lighter. "Without this!"

"Yeah! We can set his crotch on fire!"

"Damn! You cruel."

"Yup," Jarouse said proudly. "Now, to business!" She took the lighter from Hatred and flipped it on.

Kumi's House

"We're here!" Emmie said happily, opening the door.

"Good!" Beelzemon said, relieved.

They walked over to the couch and Beelzemon dropped down on it with a sigh.

"Now to take care of my poor sick baby!" Emmie said, dropping all her things on the floor by the couch.

Beelzemon groaned. "No! I wanna sleep! Not be babied!"

"That's just too bad! Yer sick, you need taken care of!" Emmie said stubbornly.

"I ain't sick! Leave me alone!" Beelzemon cried, jumping up as Emmie came closer to him.

He took off up the stairs to his room, locked the door, and sat down on the bed. He sighed.

Sweetie plopped down on his leg. "Sweepy time?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Ok!" She snuggled up to his stomach. "I wuv you. G'night." she said sleepily, closing her eyes.

Beelzemon stroked her hair fondly. "G'night."

Suddenly the door burst open and Emmie walked in saying, "Beelzebear! Beelzebear! I don't know why you locked the door but Beelzebear I got something really important to tell you."

"I wanna sweep!" the baby said, rubbing her eyes.

"I do too! Go away! Wait, what did you want ta tell me?"

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Emi and Jamie are coming over." Emmie said finally.

Suddenly Jarouse appeared in the doorway. "WHAT?!"

"SHHH!"

"I tryin' ta sleep! SHADDUP!"

"Jeez I'm sorry! Anyway, Jamie's comin' over!? Why?!" asked Jarouse in a panicked tone.

Emmie shrugged. "I dunno. But leave. I gotta take care of Beelzebear. He's sick."

Beelzemon set Sweetie down by the pillow. "I already told ya I ain't sick. Just in pain."

"Don't expect an apology." said Hatred walking in the doorway with the voodoo doll of him. Bobbin pins sticking out of it.

"WHAT?! So it was you! You little-" He stopped, seeing Hatred menace the doll with a Bobbin pin. "Don't you dare!"

"Oh I dare!" Hatred said, grinning wickedly.

Beelzemon's eyes widened. "Please don't do that! I'll do anything, I swear! Just stop stickin' me with those freakin' pins!"

"Anything?" Hatred asked.

"Anything!"

"Hmm…bend backwards."

"WHAT?! I don't think I bend that way."

"Bend!"

"NO! I know what yer thinkin'. I ain't doin' it!"

"DO IT!" Hatred put the pin closer to his third eye on the voodoo doll.

"HELL NO! Emmie, make her leave me alone! God, all I want is ta sleep, but nooo! Everybody's gotta mess with me. What is it? Mess with Beelzemon day!?"

"I'll check the calendar!" Emmie said, standing up.

"You are an idiot!" Jarouse said.

"Don't be mean!"

Sweetie looked around through half-closed eyes. "Me wanna sweep…shaddup," she said sleepily. She rested her head on the pillow. "Hmm, soft. Wait, this ain't Uncle Beatle." She started groping around, trying to find Beelzemon. She felt the cold metal of his tail. She pulled it up to her and hugged it tightly.

"Uh, that's my tail." Beelzemon said, looking over at her.

"So, don't move. Me like yer tail where it is."

The Mall

Kazu ran up a tree, while Kenta tried a smarter tactic, running into the men's room.

Valamon, spotting Kenta, took off after him, not paying attention to the sign on the door. She went into the room and saw Kenta.

"Ewww! Valamon yer gross!"

Valamon looked at him in confusion. Then she realized where she was and cringed. "Oops," She looked over at Kenta. "Yer so dead!"

Kenta shrieked and ducked as Valamon lunged for him. He took off for the door. Valamon was hard on his heels.

Kenta took off up the tree that Kazu was residing. "Move over! Make room fer me!"

"No dude! We're gonna get in trouble!"

"In case ya haven't noticed, We're already in trouble you idiot!"

"And quite a lot of trouble might I add." Valamon said as she hovered by their tree.

"Oh crap!" The boys quickly backed away, closer to the tree.

Valamon reached out, grabbing Kazu by his collar, and picked him up.

"Eep!"

Valamon grinned wickedly as she pulled him closer so that they were almost nose-to-nose. She spoke in a low, icy no-nonsense tone. "You, you little brat. Are lucky that I don't tear you apart. You leave Beelzemon alone, no more jokes, no more laughing, no more. I do not take kindly to other people messing with my friends. Do you understand?"

Kazu gulped and blanched visibly. "Y-yes ma'am."

"Good boy. Now I'll put you down but you gotta promise you'll quit messin' with Beelzemon."

"Alright, I promise."

"Now go apologize to Beelzemon."

"Aw c'mon you can't seriously make me apologize."

"Apologize to Beelzemon NOW!"

"But he ain't here."

"Well then find 'im."

"But I don't wanna!" he whined.

"What was that?" Valamon asked, her eyes narrowing menacingly.

"I'll go find him! I'll go find him!"

Valamon smiled and nodded. "That's better." She reached out her free hand and grabbed Kenta by the back of his collar. Then dropped down on the ground and dropped them.

"Now go apologize." Valamon turned and started walking away.

Kenta waited until Valamon was well out of sight before making a rude gesture after her. Then he turned to Kenta. "C'mon, let's find Beelzemon."

"What, you actually what to apologize to him?" asked Kenta in disbelief.

"No, but I have an idea." Kazu chuckled.

"What would that be?"

Kazu grinned wickedly. "You'll see…."

Kumi came up to them, panting heavily. Finally! I found you guys! So, since yer not dead yet, I'd say Valamon gave ya a break?"

"Yeah, she's making us apologize."

"That's good. That was really mean of you guys ta make fun of him like that."

"Hehe! But it was funny! _Beelzebear_. HAHAHA!"

The two boys burst out laughing, holding their sides.

Kumi rolled her eyes. "Stooges."

Ben came up beside her, he was snickering. "They're right! It was funny!"

Kumi glared severely at Ben. "Ben!"

Ben stopped and ducked his head shamefully. "Sorry."

Kumi smiled. "It's alright. You know I can never be mad at you for long." She reached out and took his hand.

Ben grinned and blushed lightly. "Uh, can we go back to your house now?"

"Sure. Let's go get everybody. Come on you stupid giggle boxes." Kumi said as she walked away, pulling Ben with her.

"Whatever."

"Ok."

The two boys followed Kumi and Ben as they took off in the direction they had come.

Kumi's House, Beelzemon's Room

Everyone had left Beelzemon's room except for Beelzemon, Sweetie, and Emmie who was tucking Beelzemon in.

"My poor Beelzebear," Emmie cooed, kissing his cheek. "I'll make you all better. Tomorrow is Masseuse Day. I'll bet you'll love that!"

"Uh, what's Masseuse Day?"

"It's only the greatest day of the week!"

"Oh, great!" Sweetie said happily. "You'll be locked in a room without Emmie."

"That sounds good ta me.

"You'll like it a lot, Beelzebear."

"What is a Masseuse?" Beelzemon asked questionably.

"It's somebody who is a professional massage therapist."

"Oh. A massage sounds good right now."

"I could give you one if you want, Beelzebear."

"To the Masseuse!"

"Bu-but I ain't that bad." said Emmie, sounding slightly hurt.

"Don't care."

"Oh, come on! It's free!" Emmie pleaded.

"Wait, you haveta pay for this!?"

"Of course one of us has too."

"But I'm broke."

"That's why I'm going to pay."

"Oh. I can wait 'til tamarrow."

"Alright fine."

"Good now shaddup. Me tryin' ta sweep!" Sweetie said, nestling down under the blanket.

"Then go to sleep!"

"ME TRYIN'!"

Beelzemon and Emmie blinked in surprise at the baby's outburst.

"My, my. Guess we'd better be quiet now." Emmie said softly, stifling a small giggle.

"Yeah. Guess we should." Beelzemon said as he looked down at Sweetie, a small smile spreading across his face. He reached down to tuck her in and she grabbed his forefinger, stuck the tip of his claw in her mouth, and began gnawing vigorously on it.

Emmie giggled and leaned down to plant a kiss on Beelzemon's cheek and give him a good night hug, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Beelzemon rolled his eyes. "Get off!"

"Nope! I love you!" Emmie said with a small giggle.

"Ack! I don't care! Get off!"

"No!" Emmie sat down beside him. She hugged him tighter, causing him to gasp in pain.

"…Emmie, ack! Leggo can't breathe!" Beelzemon said breathlessly, beginning to cough.

Emmie immediately let go of him. "I'm sorry, Beelzebear! Did I hurt you?"

"My God!" he said after he caught his breath.

"I'm _sooo_ sorry!" Emmie said, hugging him gently.

Beelzemon patted her on the back. "It's alright. Not yer fault."

"Oh but it is!" Emmie said sadly.

"Stop that already! Just go ta bed."

"Ok!" Emmie curled up beside him and rested her head on his collarbone.

"Wh-what are ya doin'? I told ya ta go ta bed!"

"I am. With you."

"No!"

"Pretty please?" Emmie asked in a small sweet tone, looking up at him pleadingly.

Beelzemon glared down at her severely. Then heaved an exasperated sighed. "Fine. Not like I'm gonna get rid of ya anyways, eh?"

"Yay!"

Beelzemon rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly. "Strange kid," He sighed softly. "Oh, well."

"I love you." Emmie said quietly.

"How many times have you said that to yer other boyfriends?" Beelzemon asked.

"Um…one. You."

Beelzemon was taken aback. "Really? I thought with the way you were you'd tell that ta all of 'em…and I was just another one ya wanted ta be with…."

"I don't lie."

"Oh. So why did ya pick me anyway? I ain't that cool or nothin' like that. I mean, he. I suck when it comes ta dealin' with women."

"Well, you have a six pack, you're a stud, and face it, deep down you're soft as fur and sweet as candy." Emmie said, tracing the muscles of his stomach with her finger.

Beelzemon blushed lightly. "Ya really thing so? Sounds kinda like a coupla weird reasons ta say ya love me."

"So? That doesn't matter."

Beelzemon shuddered as she got closer to his waist. "Ok! That's enough of that! Just go to sleep!"

"Alright."

Beelzemon lightly stoked her hair. "Night." he said, closing his eyes.

Emmie closed her eyes. "Night. Oh, I almost forgot. I bought you an outfit for tomorrow when we go to the dance."

"Whaddaya get me?" Beelzemon asked, rather concerned at what she had bought.

"I bought you a new jacket, leather pants, and a white t-shirt. Don't worry, one size fits all."

Beelzemon sighed in relief. _Least she got me somethin' good._ "Thanks."

Emmie didn't answer, since she had nodded off to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Emmie woke Beelzemon up and took him to the Masseuse. Beelzemon made sure to leave Sweetie at Kumi's house since she was still asleep, wrapping her up in his jacket.

When Sweetie awoke and saw that Beelzemon was gone, she started having a fit. "Where's my Uncle Beatle?! I want my Uncle Beatle!"

Because of how thick the walls were, no one heard her except Valamon, who was walking down the hall on her way to the arcade room. "What the heck is that? Is somebody yellin'?"

Valamon went to investigate and found Sweetie in tears and quite angry. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"ME WANT UNCLE BEATLE!"

"Oh. Where is he?"

"Me no, no. Oh, wait. He said they went to the moose or somethin' like that."

"Moose? What in the world?" Valamon scratched her head, confused.

"Yup. Now I want my Uncle Beatle, Aunie V-V!"

Valamon walked over and picked her up. "Why do you call me that? I'm not aunt material."

"Aunie V-V sounds good. Besides I can't say yer name."

"Yeah, that sounds reasonable. But it makes me sound like I'm with Beelzemon if you call me that when he's around."

"But me thought you wanted to be with Uncle Beatle."

Valamon sighed. "I-I do. But…he wouldn't want to be with me. Besides, he's with Emmie. Damn that girl!"

"You do know that he _hates_ being near Emmie, don't you?"

Valamon looked down at her in surprise. "No, I didn't. Still doesn't mean much."

"He's only pretending to go out with her as part of the plan."

Valamon raised an eyebrow. "Plan? What plan?"

Emmie's eyes widened and she clamped her hands over mouth. "Oopsies."

"Tell me about this 'plan'."

Sweetie shook her head vigorously. "No! Me want chocolate!"

"Alright, if I get you chocolate, will you tell me about this plan?"

"Me want chocolate!"

Valamon groaned. She dug in her pants pocket and produced a Snickers bar. "You want this?"

"SNICKERS! Must have! But can't reach, too short."

Valamon smiled slyly. "Tell me, and I'll give you the candy bar. If you tell me everything I'll even throw in a couple Reese's, King Size."

Sweetie's eyes widened to the size of small saucers. "GIMME, GIMME!" she squealed, trying to grab the Snickers that was being dangled above her head.

"No, not 'til you spill, little one."

"WAAHAA! ME WANT CHOCOLATE!"

Valamon held the screaming child out away from her as she began to writhe and squirm violently in an attempt to get the candy bar. "TELL ME!"

"GIMME CHOCOLATE!"

"NOO!"

Suddenly Bunni appeared in the doorway. "WHAT'S ALL THE YELLING ABOUT?!"

"ME W-WANT CHOCOLATE, BUNNY!" Sweetie wailed, sobbing loudly.

"STOP SHOUTING!"

"SORRY!"

"CHOCOLATE!"

"SHUT UP!"

Bunni walked over to Valamon, took Sweetie and the chocolate bar from her, and stomped out of the room. Valamon was left slightly baffled and rather mad that she didn't get to hear the plan Sweetie had been talking about. _Shoot, no fair!_ She sighed and walked out of the room and went to the arcade room.

Masseuse

"Hello!" A voice said behind them.

They turned around to see Jamie.

"Hi!" Emmie said, waving.

Beelzemon folded his arms and looked around. "There's a lotta guys here."

"Of course! This is the women's Daydream and Spa Masseuse."

"Then why did you bring me here?" Beelzemon asked, confused.

"Because, this is one of the best Masseuse place on the whole planet! Well, in my opinion."

Beelzemon narrowed his eyes as one of the males that were walking by was looking him over. "What're you lookin' at?!" he snarled.

The male cringed and hurried away.

"Oh, don't be so mean, Beelzebear."

"I don't like guys lookin' at me that way. Makes ya think they might be gay, and I don't really like gay guys."

"I don't know what gay is but I don't think any of our males are."

"Gay is when a male likes another male, and I mean more than just bein' friendly."

"Ewww. Just like Barrotts."

"Yeah. Sure, none of them is 'Barrotts'?"

"No, I don't know any of them that well," Suddenly a young looking male with short spiky black hair wearing denim pants and a skin-tight jersey walked by. Emmie turned to him and waved. "Hi Scott! How's Lilly doing?"

Scott shrugged and gave her a small smile. "Just fine. C'ya around!"

Beelzemon watched as he walked away then turned to Emmie. "Don't know 'em well, eh?" he asked sarcastically.

"Uh, well, I meant _al_l of them. Ehehe…."

Beelzemon rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh. I don't see why ya didn't choose one of these guys insteada me!"

"But none of them are as good looking as you!" Emmie said, throwing her arms around his waist.

Beelzemon blushed lightly and smiled smugly, looking down at her. He put one hand on the top of her head.

"Alright now. To pick yer rooms and who's gonna be yer Masseuse. Of course, since we only got one girl, that part won't be hard…but Emmie, who do you want?" Jamie asked, looking at Emmie.

Emmie shrugged. "Don't matter. Just direct me to a room."

"Ok then, you go down the hall. Room 20. I better take yer, uh, boyfriend to one of the other rooms."

"Alrighty!" Emmie let go of Beelzemon and walked away.

Beelzemon sighed. "Well, least I got rid of her."

"Come on, Beelzemon, unless ya want one of the _guys_ ta do it." Jamie snickered.

Beelzemon growled. "Shaddup. There ain't no way I'm gonna have a guy do that!"

"Ok. Your room's this way."

"Alright. Who'd be my Masseuse if all I see is guys?" Beelzemon asked.

"You'll see…." Jamie said as he walked over to one of the doors. He opened the door and pushed Beelzemon inside.

Inside the room was full of different candles that were lit and were the only source of light in the room other than the large TV on the wall. Beelzemon could see well in the dark so the candles didn't help much, but the TV did. A table was near the middle of the room as well as a refrigerator. A girl was lounging in a chair in front of the television.

"Uh, what the hell?" Beelzemon looked around, slightly confused. _I don't think some of this should be in here._

"Come on, the game's on!"

"I don't do football."

"What the hell's your problem!? It's Gore War 3!"

Curious, Beelzemon walked over. He watched as one of the guys ripped off the skin of the other guy's face. "Holy crap! What is this rated?!"

"PG." the girl said sarcastically.

"Yer kiddin'?" Beelzemon asked in disbelief.

"'Course I am ya moron."

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"If you knew what was good for you, you'd shut up."

"Like I'm gonna listen to you."

The girl growled and looked up at him. He saw that it was Jarouse.

"Oh, my God!" He took a step back.

"Yeah, so what?!" Jarouse said, standing up.

Beelzemon saw that she was in a black two-piece bathing suit style outfit that was armor plated. "Uh, I'll be leaving now." he said, taking a few steps backwards away from the glaring Jarouse.

"No, don't leave. Just sit tight and have a beer."

"Are you really gonna let me have one of yer beers?"

"No, they have my name on them."

"Oh."

"You dolt! All the beer doesn't have my name on it! But you still can't have it."

"Ohh…."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! God. You're so gullible."

"No I'm not. It's hard ta tell with you and Hatred. You guys say one thing but you mean the opposite."

"Duh, why do you think we do that? Why do you think Hatred targets you, 'cause yer so gullible?"

"No, she just hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, yet."

"What do mean?" Beelzemon asked, sitting down on the edge of the table.

"As much as she hates many things, but she doesn't hate you, you're just fun to mess with."

"Oh, well that's a relief. Least everybody doesn't hate me."

"Yeah, just don't make her mad anymore."

"Ya got that right."

The two sat and watched the rest of Gore Wars 3, drinking cans of beer and snacking on nachos. Half an hour later, he walked out into the lobby, where Emmie was wrapped in a robe and her hair up in a towel.

"Hi, Beelzebear! Didn't I tell you that a massage would do you good?"

"Uh, yeah." Beelzemon looked down at the beer can still in his hand, then quickly hid it behind his back and smiled up at Emmie.

"Oh, no! I left my clothes back in the room!" Emmie said, slightly horrified.

Beelzemon smacked his forehead. "Silly little thing. I'll go get 'em."

"No wait! He might be Barrotts!"

"What makes you think that?"

"He likes wearing pink a lot."

Beelzemon scowled as he walked past her. "Which way is it?"

"Down the hall, room 20."

"Alright. Be right back."

"I warned you!" Emmie called after him.

Beelzemon rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He reached the room and opened the door.

Inside didn't look anything like Jarouse's except for the table and the candles. There was also a young looking male with bubble gum pink tipped hair, dressed in pale pink pants and a rose pink shirt hurriedly cleaning everything up.

Beelzemon's cheek twitched and he bit his lip to keep from saying anything. He saw Emmie's clothes sitting by the door. _There they are. Better get 'em and get the he outta here before the dude sees me._ He bent down and started picking them up.

"What are you doing in here?"

Beelzemon stopped and raised his head to see the male looking at him, rather confused. "Uh, I'm just here ta pick up Emmie's clothes. Nothin' else."

The male nodded understandingly. "Oh, Ok."

Beelzemon continued hurriedly picking up Emmie's clothes, ignoring the male's curious gaze. As soon as he finished he left the room at a quick pace and didn't slow down until he reached Emmie, shoving her clothes in her hand.

"Here's yer clothes, Em. Now go get dressed so we can get outta here."

"What did you call me?"

"Uh, Em. Why?"

Emmie cocked her head to one side. "Just wondering." She smiled then turned and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later she came out fully dressed and they left.

Later that day, Beelzemon, Burnmon, and Ben were sitting in the kitchen at the table that faced the door to the hallway. Beelzemon was wearing the outfit Emmie had picked out for him. Bunni had asked them to judge the dress contest they were having before going to the dance.

"So, what are we supposed ta be doin' again?" Burnmon asked.

"You're supposed ta be judging." Bunni replied.

"Oh."

"Idiot. Weren't ya listenin' when she explained that to us?" Beelzemon asked.

"No." Burnmon answered.

Beelzemon smacked his forehead.

"And Gwen thought _I_ didn't listen well!" Ben grinned and chuckled.

Burnmon shot him a venomous glance.

Ben stuck his tongue out at him.

Beelzemon had to hold Burnmon back as he lunged for Ben. "Stop that ya moron!" he snapped, roughly pushing him back in his chair.

Burnmon folded his arms across his chest and slumped down in his chair.

"Alright now, we're starting the contest now.

"There's a contest?" said Ben in a sarcastically surprised tone.

"Shut up!" Burnmon growled.

Bunni picked up the mike and plugged it in. "We are now starting the little fashion show. SO SIT DOWN, SHUT UP, AND ENJOY!! Oh, and no weapons please. Thank you that is all." She silently walked away, leaving horribly shocked faces among the judges.

"Are all women from this planet _evil_ and _loud_?" Ben asked, recovering from Bunni's little outburst.

"No, Hatred's from Earth."

"I feel sorry for you."

"Yeah." Beelzemon nodded.

Just then, Sweetie walked in, wearing a tan dress with a bonnet and black shoes.  
"Hi Uncle Beatle!" she said, waving.

"Aww, ain't yer daughter cute, Beelzemon?" Burnmon said.

"She ain't cute! She's adorable! And she ain't my daughter, neither!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. She just looks so adorable in the pweety dress." Burnmon stuck out his tongue and made a gagging sound.

Beelzemon glared at him. "What? You sayin' she's got bad taste?"

"No, she's got _horrible_ taste! I mean come on, I know black goes with everything, but that just don't look good. She sucks at picking out dresses too."

"You don't like my dwess?" Sweetie asked, sounding hurt.

"Nope."

Sweetie scowled and took a flying leap for Burnmon, landing on his lap. She stomped hard on his leg.

"Owow!"

"That's what youse gets for insultin' my dwess!" She jumped off his lap and walked out of the room.

"You moron!" Beelzemon slapped Burnmon hard upside the head, causing him to shriek.

"OWOWOWO!! Leave me alone!"

"Make fun of my kid will ya!?" Beelzemon muttered angrily under his breath.

Ben turned to him. "But I thought you said that wasn't yer kid?"

"Shut up!"

"Alright now. It's Boi's turn!" Bunni said, poking her head through the doorway.

"Whatever. Send 'er out."

Boi walked in wearing a light pink dress with no sleeves and pink shoes. She had two roses in her hair that circled around her down to her waist. "I'm purty."

"Yeah, whatever."

"I'M PURTY!!" Boi screeched.

"Ok! Ok! Yer purty!" Burnmon said, pulling back.

Boi smiled sweetly, tilted her head to one side, and bobbed a curtsy. "Thank you!" She skipped out of the room.

The three guys were a little afraid of who was next.

"Up next is Kumi."

At the sound of her name, Kumi walked out. She was wearing a red kimono that had orchids on it and revealed her shoulders.

"Sorry, Hatred. But she looks really good!" Burnmon said.

"I actually haveta agree with ya." Beelzemon said.

Kumi walked out of the room, much to the three's disappointment.

"Alright, Jarouse is next."

Beelzemon looked at Burnmon. "Hey, wonder what'll she's gonna wear. Betcha it's gonna be her normal attire."

Burnmon chuckled. "Probably. She's just like Hatred."

As they were talking, Jarouse walked out. She was wearing a navy blue dress that had the end slanted down, showed off her shoulders, one sleeve was a spaghetti strap, and the other sleeve went over her hand. She had high-heeled sandals that were the same color as her dress with a middle strap. Her hair was the exact same color as well and it was shoulder length.

When Burnmon looked up, his jaw dropped. "Oh my God."

"What?" Beelzemon asked, looking up at Jarouse. His eyes widened and he whistled.

Jarouse's eyes narrowed and she folded her arms. "Quit staring. It's not right."

"But you look so…." Burnmon halted, trying to think of the right word.

Jarouse scowled.

Burnmon recoiled in terror, afraid he was going to be hit again. Jarouse stalked out of the room.

"Alright, then. Emmie's next."

Beelzemon rolled his eyes. "Watch this. Em's gonna come out in something either pink or purple."

Burnmon and Ben nodded in agreement.

"Ya got that right."

"Wait, who's Em?"

Beelzemon cuffed Burnmon's ear. "Emmie ya moron."

"Oh."

"Hi Beelzebear!" Emmie said as she walked out.

All the guys' jaws dropped as far as they could go.

Emmie looked drop-dead beautiful in her dark red neck strap dress that reached the floor. Topped by a feathery wrap that was the same shade as her dress. Her hair was the same color as her dress and put up in a bun. She also had dark red earrings and black high-heels, although no one could see them unless she was walking.

Emmie smiled sweetly and clasped her hand in front of her. "You like it?"

None of the three could say anything, far too stunned.

Emmie titled her head to one side, her smile fading slightly. "What's the matter? You don't think I look good?"

Beelzemon was the first to recover. "Uhh, err. You look really…err nice, Em." he stammered.

Emmie's smiled widened. "Thanks Beelzebear!" She walked over and threw her arms around his neck, leaning across the table. She gave him a resounding kiss on the cheek.

He blushed lightly and lowered his gaze. "Yer welcome, Em."

Emmie giggled as she pulled away and walked out of the room.

Burnmon looked at Beelzemon. "She's hot! Lucky fer you, she's yer girlfriend."

"Yeah!" Ben said in agreement.

"Alright, Hatred's up next."

"Oh, great. I don't even want to know what's she's wearing."

No sooner had he said that then Hatred walked out. She had a dress that showed off her shoulders with a peacock feather bottom that had a slit that went up to just below her waist on one side. A dark blue flame designed top connected to the peacock dress bottom. She also had two peacock feather fans and blue high-heeled shoes.

The three judges were once again shocked speechless, but not quite as much.

"What?" Hatred asked with a smirk.

"Now that's what I call sexy!" Burnmon said when he could talk again.

Hatred's smile turned smug. "Thank you, Burnmon."

Burnmon blushed lightly and smiled. Hatred walked out of the room.

"Isn't that all of 'em?" Ben asked, counting on his fingers.

"That should be. Unless Valamon's gonna do it, yeah right."

"Yeah! She wouldn't want to."

"Alright, up next is Valamon, that is, if we can get her out here."

The three judges could hear voices coming from the hall.

"No! I ain't going out there! I didn't even agree to wear this stupid thing!" the first voice was unmistakably Valamon's.

"Yer goin' out there, whether you like it or not!" the second sounded more like Hatred's, but it could've possible been Jarouse's.

"Why should I? Nobody's gonna like what I'm wearing. You guys look really pretty, I don't."

"Oh, quit yer blathering and get out there!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

The judges were looking at each other in confusion.

Suddenly they saw Valamon being pushed out by Emmie, Jarouse, and Hatred, with Valamon fighting the whole way.

"No! I don't want to!"

The three girls finally got Valamon all the way out with a final shove. Valamon did not notice the three guys as she glared hatefully at the girls, straightening her dark red two strap sleeved shirt that ended just above her waist, the straps were on one side while there was none on the other. She also had on a black mini skirt that had slits in it that revealed dark red underneath and black low-heeled sandals with a middle strap that was diamond-studded. And a Black Rose in her hair. The entire outfit showed off her well-toned figure.

Valamon froze when she saw the three males who were staring at her in disbelief. "Oh hell." she muttered.

Burnmon whistled. "Too bad she's my mom. She looks…whoa."

"She ain't mine," Ben chuckled. But she's old enough ta be!"

Valamon's eyes narrowed and her lips curled into a snarl, her hands balling to fists.

Ben ducked just in time as Valamon grabbed the closest thing to her, a cup, and hurled it at him. It smashed on the wall behind him.

Beelzemon chuckled. "That's whatcha get fer makin' fun of Valamon!"

Valamon smiled slightly. "Thank you, Beelzemon."

Beelzemon looked at her in mild surprise. "What did you just say?"

"Uh, thank you?"

"That's what I thought."

Feeling quite uneasy, Valamon was about to leave the room when all the girls walked in.

"Alright, time to leave!"

The three judges stood up and allowed Kumi, Hatred, and Emmie to lead them away.

"Come on, Beelzebear!"

"Move it, doofus."

"Come on, Ben!"

"Wait fer me, Uncle Beatle!"

"Hurry up, Sweetie."

Sweetie ran over to Beelzemon and latched onto his leg as he walked beside Emmie, who had her arms linked around his middle.

Valamon watched the pair with suppressed rage until they were out of the house, then she sighed sadly, walked over to where Beelzemon had been sitting, and dropped down in the chair, letting her head rest on the table. Tears silently slid down her cheeks, and she folded her arms in front of her in an effort to hide her face. _He doesn't want me anymore. He likes Emmie more, he'd be better off with her. I'm not even as pretty as she is, definitely not as nice either. All I've done for him is hurt him. I don't even know what made him like me in the first place._

"Honey, what's the matter?" Bunni asked as she sat down beside Valamon.

Valamon voiced her thoughts. "I didn't want to have him 'cause I didn't want hurt again. But it hurts more just watching him with someone else. It's too late now. He likes Emmie more than he likes me. Of course, I'm not surprised. She's pretty and nice. I'm…not. I'm just a temperamental creature that doesn't deserve to have any friends; all I do is hurt them. Beelzemon can just stay here, he's happy. He doesn't need me, no one does." She buried her face in her arms and wept, unable to hold it in any longer.

Bunni patted her back and talked to her comfortingly. "It's alright. I'm quite sure that they do need you. And you can be very nice when you want to be, just like me. I'm temperamental."

"So? That doesn't matter," Valamon stood up. "It doesn't matter anymore." She walked out of the room. She picked up her clothes and went into the nearest bathroom to change.

The School Gym

"Come on Beelzebear!" Emmie begged, tugging on his arm. "Just one dance?"

"NO!" Beelzemon cried, pulling away.

"I'm hungry!" cried Sweetie from the floor with a punch cup on her head.

Beelzemon rolled his eyes. "Not again! Em, ask one the other guys that asked you earlier!" He reached down and took the punch cup from Sweetie.

"Hey! My cup!" Sweetie cried, jumping up in an attempt to grab the cup.

"Pretty please, Beelzebear?"

"No! _I don't dance_!"

"Pleeeaassseee?"

Beelzemon managed to pull his arm out of Emmie's grasp. He scooped up Sweetie and handed her the cup, then started walking towards the refreshments table.

"Beelzemon!' Emmie called after him. She followed him to the table and continued begging and pleading.

Not far away, Jarouse was being asked by several boys to dance with them. The three boys started fighting one another as they argued.

Ben and Kumi were happily dancing together, oblivious to the loud commotion going on around them.

Hatred and Burnmon were sitting in a couple chairs by the wall. Burnmon was toying with Hatred's hair while she was trying to bat his hand away.

"Quit messin' with my hair, Burnmon."

"Ohh, but it's fun and I'm bored!"

Hatred smacked her forehead. "Remind me again why I like you?"

"Er, 'cause I'm funny!"

Hatred rolled her eyes.

"And I love you!" Burnmon threw his arms around her.

"Yeah, could you say it any louder?" she asked sarcastically.

"I could but I won't." Burnmon said.

"That's good." Hatred grumbled.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy, cheer up!"

Hatred raised her fist and Burnmon cringed, knowing what was going to happen next.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't hit me!"

Hatred lowered her fist. "You better be."

Burnmon hugged her happily. "I am!"

Hatred smiled. "Good boy." She patted his head.

Burnmon rubbed his face in her neck. "Ya know you look gorgeous in yer outfit, doncha?"

"Why thank you."

Back over at the refreshments table Beelzemon caught a glimpse of them. "That's kinda gross. He likes Hatred." He made a face of disgust.  
"Uncle Beatle, I can't reach the cookies."

"Here." Beelzemon said, picking up the plate and giving it to her.

Her eyes lit up when she saw all the cookies on the plate. "Yippee! My cookies!"  
She sat down and started stuffing the cookies in her mouth.

Emmie slipped her hand in Beelzemon's "Just one dance?" She gave him her best wide-eyed pleading look.

"For the last time, no! I can't dance! Nor do I want ta know."

Emmie lowered her gaze sadly.

Beelzemon heaved an exasperated sigh. "Oh, come on, Em. Don't be sad," He reached down and titled her chin up with one finger. "Cheer up. Go find somebody else ta dance with. I have to stay with Sweetie anyway."

Emmie sighed. "Alright, I'll be back soon." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Beelzemon put his arms around her in a gentle hug and kissed her cheek. "Just make sure to have fun, alright?"

Emmie blinked in surprise. "Alright." She smiled and walked away.

Beelzemon watched her for a moment, and then looked down at Sweetie, who was staring wide-eyed at him, cookie halfway in her mouth. "What?"

"You strange. Me thought you didn't like Emmie."

Beelzemon shrugged. "So? Things change. As long as she isn't smothering me, it's alright."

"Whatever." Sweetie started stuffing her face again.

Beelzemon looked around until he spotted Emmie. She was dancing with one of the guys that were fighting over Jarouse. He had a black eye and cut lip. _Least she's havin' fun. She looks stunning in that outfit. Who'd a thought she'd have that dress. Usually it's pink or purple, not red. She's actually nice to me, unlike Valamon. I care for Valamon, but she's just too mean. Emmie's nicer even if she overreacts a bit. Oh my God. I'm starting to like that weird giggle box._

Kumi's House

Everyone returned home around nine, rather tired. Sweetie was complaining of a stomachache.

"Uncle Beatle, my stomach hurts."

"You probably ate too-"

"I want more cookies!"

"No, time for bed, not cookies."

"Awww. But me wanna cookie."

"Sorry. I'll get ya a cookie tamarrow."

"Oh, alright."

As he walked past the arcade room, Beelzemon saw Valamon sprawled out on the couch. She was not asleep; however, she was staring at the floor through dull eyes.

Beelzemon thought better of going to see her; instead, he walked to his room and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Poor, Valamon. She looked upset."

"Yeah, poor Aunie V-V."

Beelzemon looked down at Sweetie, who was nestled on his lap. "Go to sleep."

"But I don't wanna."

"Go to sleep."

"Oh, alright," Sweetie closed her eyes. "Night Uncle Beatle."

"Night sweetheart."

Just then, Emmie appeared in the doorway.

"Hi Beelzebear." she said, walking in.

"Hey, Em."

"You don't mind if I sleep in here with you do you?"

"Not at all."

Emmie smiled. "Good night." She bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she walked over to the side of the bed and lay down, immediately dropping off to sleep.

Beelzemon sighed. "This is confusing," he muttered, putting his chin in his hand. Just then, he saw Hatred walking by. "Hey, Hatred. Can ya come here a minute?"

Hatred paused and looked at him. "What do ya want do now?!" she demanded.

"You've been around Valamon fer a bit. I know she doesn't like me much, but she doesn't mind you. Could you go talk to her for me?"

"Why?" Hatred asked with an invisible smirk.

Beelzemon shrugged. "She doesn't want ta listen ta me, just hurt me. She's cruel. But so are you, so maybe she'll listen ta you."

"Oh really? Why would I want to talk to her?" Hatred asked, walking in, arms folded.

"You don't have to. I was just wondering if you would."

"What would you want me to talk to her about?"

"I don't know. Anything'll work."

Neither noticed Sweetie, who had woken up, as she crawled off Beelzemon's lap and over to the doorway. She crawled out into the hallway. Then started heading towards the arcade room. A few minutes later, she arrived outside the door. She peered inside and saw Valamon just as she was before.

Valamon sighed. She didn't notice Sweetie until the baby crawled over and looked up at her.

"Hi Aunie V-V!"

"Go away." Valamon said, not looking at the baby.

"Oh, but why?"

"You don't want to be around me, I'm a cruel creature. Leave me alone, that's all I deserve. To be left alone."

Sweetie's expression changed to sorrow. "You nice, Aunie V-V. Me wuv you."

Valamon's eyes filled with tears. "You're just saying that. Nobody loves me. Nobody wants to even be around me. Beelzemon sure doesn't, for good reason to," She put her hand over her face. "Even I wouldn't want to be around me if I was treated that way. I wasn't meant to have friends. My only purpose is to protect the occupants of the Digital World. That's all I was made for, nothing else." She began to weep silently.

Sweetie dug in her long dress and pulled out a Hershey's Kiss. "Chocolate?" she asked, holding it up to Valamon.

Valamon shook her head. "Leave me alone. Go bother Beelzemon."

"But me no wanna. He's already been bothered for today, now it your turn." Sweetie said with a sweet smile.

Valamon tried as hard as she could to glare at Sweetie through tear-filled eyes. "No, go bother someone else. Why do you want to mess with me anyway?"

"'Cause, um…uh…I'm hungry." She leaned up and kissed Valamon's cheek.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I dunno but I don't want you to feel like when I ate all those cookies. I don't know why, but my tummy didn't feel happy."

"Gee, I wonder why." Valamon said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know either. I couldn't have been the cookies. I only ate like twenty."

Valamon's eyes widened in shock. "Holy crap."

"I know. How could twenty make you feel like trowin' up?"

"You're a weird child. Go dump your weirdness on someone else who can stand it, and feed you. Why not go see Guilmon? He's probably in the kitchen stuffing his face right now."

"That's just it, it's best bet all gone."

"Bet not. Why don't you go see and leave me in peace."

"But me no wanna."

"Grr! Leave me the he alone!" Valamon growled, although it sounded slightly muffled.

Sweetie's eyes filled with tears. "Y-you y-yelled at me!" she sobbed.

Valamon sighed. "No, please don't cry. I'm sorry," She buried her face in her hands. "I did it again."

"But why, Aunie V-V?" Sweetie asked.

"What? Yelling at you?"

"No. Why won't you be together wit Uncle Beatle?"

"Because he doesn't want to be with me, or even around me. He doesn't love me, he probably never has. He'd rather be around Emmie than me. But of course. She's nice to him. I just hurt him."

"He came back from a masseuse thingy full a gay peoples. What makes ya think he's happy?!"

"How do you know it was full of gay people? You didn't go with. Besides, you can tell by his behavior that he's happy. And mine."

"What's yours got to do with this? Besides, Hatred's meaner than you are but Burnmon's attracted ta her like a bee to honey. She likes sticking needles in guys' special spots and Jarouse likes lighting them on fire."

Valamon raised an eyebrow. "Ok…."

"Yeah. And Hatred has a voodoo doll thingy of Uncle Beatle. She was using it against him the other day."

"She does, does she? What does this 'voodoo doll' thing do anyway?"

Sweetie shrugged. "Dunno really." she replied, popping a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"Oh. So…you aren't going to leave are you?"

"Nope!" Sweetie said happily, popping another piece in her mouth.

Valamon sighed and reached down, picking the small girl up, and set her down beside her. "Well, if you aren't going to leave, then I guess we'd better find something to do."

"Can you sing?"

Valamon blushed lightly. "I'm not that good."

"I bet you are. I am. Wanna listen?"

Valamon didn't have time to answer before the small child broke out into an off-key ditty that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. She clamped her hands over her ears in an attempt to block out the noise. When that didn't work, she stuffed a piece of chocolate into Sweetie's open mouth, shutting her up immediately.

"Mmmm." Sweetie said as she chewed.

Valamon sighed with relief. "That was definitely-"

"Did you like my singing?"

"Uh, sure. Just don't sing anymore."

"Alright. You sing."

"No."

"Either you sing or I'll sing."

Valamon gave Sweetie a look of disdain. She knew that it was either sing or listen to the child's "singing." She sighed submissively.

"Fine. Just have to have a good song first." Valamon said, trying to think of a way to get out of singing.

"Alright! I find song!" Sweetie said, getting down from the couch. She went over to the stereo where the songs were stored.

Valamon watched the child. _Oh great. How am I gonna get out of this?_

"I found a good song!" Sweetie said happily, crawling back over to Valamon.

"Do I really have to sing?" Valamon asked.

"Yup! Either that or I do."

Valamon sighed. "Just making sure."

Just then, a song started up.

Valamon began to hum along to it until Sweetie persuaded her to sing along, which she did rather hesitantly. Her voice was low and melodiously haunting, though it was rather sad.

Out in the hallway, Beelzemon and Hatred had decided to drop by and talk to Valamon, but had stopped by the door to listen to her beautiful singing.

"Hey, she's actually good. Although, doesn't her tone sound a bit sad?"

"Yeah." Hatred agreed.

"Wow, I never heard her sing before. She never wanted to."

The song had ended and Valamon was silent, listening as another song came on. Sweetie had fallen asleep, curled up against Valamon in the crook of her arm. _Well, at least she's asleep and no one heard me._ She sighed. "God, I hate this!"

"Hate what?" Beelzemon asked as he walked into view and leaned against the doorframe.

"What do you want?" Valamon asked with a small sigh.

"N-nuthin'. J-just…uh, wonderin' what you were doin'." Beelzemon stammered, looking away and blushing slightly. He cleared his throat nervously. He squeaked when Hatred pulled his tail hard.

"So, you didn't hear me…did you?" Valamon asked, blushing at the thought.

"Uh…hear what?" Beelzemon asked, trying to fake that he hadn't.

"Never mind. Will you come get yer kid?"

Beelzemon blinked in surprise. "She's in here? I-I mean. Sure." He walked over and picked Sweetie up, cradling her against him.

She gurgled happily in her sleep. Beelzemon smiled down at her and stroked her hair fondly.

Valamon looked away, feeling neglected and sad.

"So, she didn't cause ya any trouble?"

Valamon glanced at him then looked away. "No, not at all. But tell her when I want to be alone, leave me alone. I know you didn't just come in here for Sweetie."

"Oh uh…um…" He glanced over at the doorway, where Hatred was poking her head through the doorway. She smacked her forehead. He looked back at Valamon. "I-I better go put Sweetie ta bed." he said hastily, turning to leave.

Valamon watched him as he walked towards the door, tears swelling in her eyes. "Beelzemon."


	8. Chapter 8

Somewhere In the Depths of Space

Daemon had been floating around in space for several days, completely exhausted. _Where am I? This isn't the Digital World._

Suddenly Daemon spotted a hunk of rock. "Finally! Land!" With a thrust of his wings, he was propelled to the rock. He landed on it and looked around. It was barren and full of craters from where it had been impacted by other rocks. "Well, at least it's land. Where the hell am I? This is no place for a Demon Lord. Where are my servants?" He folded his arms as he looked around.

"What are you doing here?!"

Daemon turned at the sound to see a tall figure that seemed to be surrounded by shadow.

"Who are you?!"

"Might I ask the same thing."

"I am Daemon. Demon Lord of the Digital World."

"Well I am Dianarie. Great Dragon Lord."

"And what, might I ask, is this place?"

"The one planet I rule so far."

"Well, at least you rule _something_."

"How can you be a great Lord without ruling something? A planet, a galaxy? An asteroid? You are pathetic."

"Excuse me. Great Dragon Lord. It just so happens that the title comes with the form. Besides I can't take over anything because of those d# Tamers and their friends."

"Tamers? What?"

"Tamers. You know, the children with the Digimon?" Daemon said.

"What is a…Digimon?"

"A creature made of data." Daemon said, shocked.

"Data? What kind of creature is made of that? My creatures are bone." Dianarie kicked a patch of dirt, revealing a cage underneath.

The cage had a maddened dragon that was made of bone and had small bits of black flesh clinging to its skeletal body. Its eyes were darkened blue, full of murderous rage as it attacked the bars of its cage in a vain attempt to break them.

"What is _that_?"

"That, is a Frost Wyrm. I have many more just like him under my command. That's why I'm called the Dragon Lord."

Daemon stared at the creature, horrified and yet fascinated by its murderous rage. _This is my kinda guy._ "So, Dragon Lord, Dianarie. How would you like to join up? You could help me destroy the Tamers and take over the Digital World."

"Hmm," Dianarie folded his arms. "I don't know. Can you help me kill the little Dragon Rider and her friends?"

"A little Dragon Rider? Sounds fun." Daemon grinned maliciously under his hood.

Back At Kumi's House

Jarouse had made more of her special potion and had slipped it in Valamon's bottle of beer, which Valamon had downed quickly. The effects were instantaneous. Valamon's eyes glazed over and she blinked in surprise.

"Valamon you are a giggly person." Jarouse said to her, knowing what would happen.

Valamon cocked her head to one side, looking confused. "I am?"

"Yes! Now act giggly!"

"I don't know if I-oh look at the cute little baby!" Valamon cooed, smiling down at Kiari, her dulled eyes lighting up.

"Dirt?" Kiari cocked her head to one side. _Crap._

Valamon bent down and picked up the baby, cradling her. "Isn't she adorable?"

"Di-i-irt!" Kiari cried. _Not again!_ Her head fell against Valamon chest in despair.

Suddenly Hatred walked in. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Valamon. "What did ya do to V? Not even an hour ago she was madder than hell about something. Now I know she doesn't cool down _that_ fast."

"Simple. I used my potion."

"You sly little…what did you put it in? Her soda?"

"No, her booze."

"But she doesn't have any."

Jarouse held up the beer bottle. "And what might this be?"

Hatred frowned. "My booze."

Jarouse blinked. "It is?"

"You're lucky yer evil."

Jarouse set down the bottle.

"Alright," Hatred said, turning to Valamon, who was tickling Kiari. "You are not a giggly person."

Valamon cocked her head to one side as she looked up at Hatred. "Huh?"

Jarouse saw a glint suddenly appear in Valamon's eyes as she tried to fight the potion. But in an instant it was gone and Valamon's eyes clouded over once more. She smiled warmly at Jarouse.

Jarouse grinned with satisfaction. "Good, now. You show your affection for Beelzemon since ya love him, but not too much. Oh and don't forget to kick Emmie's ass."

Valamon's smile faded and she frowned. "Emmie…." She set Kiari down and walked out of the room.

Hatred and Jarouse exchanged evil grins, then they went off after Valamon, not wanting to miss the action.

Emmie and Beelzemon were sitting at one of the tables, talking as they ate.

Sweetie was sitting on the tabletop eating the egg roll she had taken from Beelzemon when he wasn't looking.

"So, Em. What's goin' on tamorrow?"

"I dunno. Um, we could…erm…." Emmie looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, nibbling on the end of an egg roll.

"Ok. Don't try to think so hard. You might blow a brain cell." Beelzemon muttered. He smiled at Emmie.

Emmie smiled back. "Oh, hey. Looks like Sweetie took your egg roll, Beelzebear."

Beelzemon looked at Sweetie as she stuffed the rest of the food in her mouth, smiling innocently at him.

He frowned. "Great. Now I don't get one." He sighed and rolled his three eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, it's alright. You can have mine." Emmie said, holding her egg roll out to him.

He looked at it, a mixture of surprise and distaste. "But you already ate offa it."

Emmie shrugged. "So? You can eat the other end then."

"Oh, um. Thanks…." Beelzemon said, tentatively taking it from her.

Suddenly Valamon walked into the room. She snatched Emmie from her chair and started dragging her out of the room.

Shocked and bewildered, Beelzemon jumped up. "Valamon what are ya doin' with Em?!"

Valamon looked over at Beelzemon and smiled sweetly. "Oh nothing, Beelzemon. Just going to get rid of some unneeded garbage…wait here and I'll be right back. Bye!" She waved and dragged the struggling Emmie out of the room.

"No! Valamon get back here! Don't you dare you hurt Emmie!" Beelzemon cried, taking off after her.

Valamon walked outside and over to the pool before dropping Emmie.

"Ow! What did you do that for?!" Emmie sobbed, rubbing her sore backside.

"I'm getting rid of you, for good!" Valamon snarled.

"W-what?!" Emmie looked up at her, confused and afraid.

Valamon's eyes flared up behind their clouded veil. "He's mine! Not yours!" Her voice was vehement with anger as she closed the gap between her and Emmie. "MINE YA HEAR! You took him away! Now, I'm going to get rid of you for good. So I can have him for myself."

Emmie squealed in fear as she quickly backed away. She drew her wand and pointed it at Valamon. "Ashes to Ashes!"

The attack hit Valamon just as she lunged at Emmie. She screamed as she caught fire and disintegrated.

Beelzemon came outside just in time to see Valamon catching fire. "VALAMON!" He rushed over and knelt beside Emmie, who was trembling, tears spilling from her eyes. "Emmie, what have you done?!"

"Sh-she attacked me!" Emmie sobbed, clutching at Beelzemon.

"She what?" Beelzemon asked as he looked at Valamon's ashes, which were beginning to glow.

"She attacked me! Sh-she said something about…taking someone from her and he was hers. Then sh-sh-oh Beelzebear, I didn't know what else to do! I'm sorry!" She broke down completely, burying her face in his chest as he cradled her.

"Shh, shh. It's alright, please stop crying," Beelzemon said soothingly. He looked up to see Valamon materializing before him. "Valamon. What has gotten into you?!" he demanded.

"Huh? What do you mean, Beelzemon?" Valamon asked, looking completely confused as she tilted her head to one side.

"Emmie said that you attacked her! Why would you do that?!"

"Because I love you." Valamon said simply, shrugging.

Beelzemon was taken aback. She had said it without hesitation. He looked closer and saw that her eyes were clouded and had a far off look in them. _What the hell? I think Jarouse or Hatred have something to do with this._ He looked over at the door and saw Jarouse and Hatred slowly walking away, trying to look nonchalant. "HEY!"

The girls took off, Beelzemon hard on their heels. He managed to catch them by the back of their collars and lifted them up off the ground.

"Hey! Leggo ya damn buffoon!!" Jarouse cried, struggling violently.

"Jarouse don't try talking to it! After all, the reason why it wears a helmet is to cover up the empty place where its brain is supposed to be."

"Who you callin' 'it'?! What did you guys do ta Valamon?! What's the matter with her?! Tell me now or I'm gunna wring out yer necks!"

"Let go of us!"

"No, not 'til you tell me what you did to-huh?" Beelzemon stopped as he felt something touch his back. He looked over the fuzzy collar of his jacket to see Valamon leaning against him, nuzzling his back affectionately. "V-Valamon? W-what are you doing?!"

"Mmm, nothing." Valamon said, pressing her face in his spine.

Beelzemon shuddered. He turned his attention back to Jarouse and Hatred as he tried to ignore Valamon. "This is not her normal behavior. What have you done to her?"

"I just gave her a potion ta toy with her emotions! She feels and acts as I say!"

"So…what did you say to her?" Beelzemon asked hesitantly.

"I told her to kick Emmie's $$. That's all."

"Then why is she…" He shuddered, feeling Valamon slipping her arms around his middle. "Acting this way towards me?"

"Well…um I might of said something. Towards that subject, a little, maybe."

"Maybe?" Beelzemon asked skeptically.

"Ok, I said something about that. So? I thought that was what you wanted." Jarouse said, shrugging.

"Not against her will!" Beelzemon heaved a sigh. "Whatever. Just fix it!"

"I uh can't."

"What?! Whaddaya mean ya can't?"

"Well, because it's an emo staining potion."

"It's a what?"

"It stains the person with that emotion. Please don't hurt me!" Jarouse begged.

"Oh, I ain't gonna hurt ya. I'm just gonna tear yer limbs off one by one!" Beelzemon cackled. "You stupid girl! Ya don't play with people's emotions like that! It's wrong!"

"Why do you think I do it?"

He dropped the girls and watched as they bolted off. Then he turned to Valamon, pushing her out to arms length.

She looked up at him, confused.

Without saying a word, Beelzemon walked out of the room. He went outside where Emmie still was sitting. She had stopped crying and put up her wand, but she was still sniffling, wiping her eyes with her shirtsleeve.

Emmie looked up at him. "Beelzebear?"

"What, Em?" Beelzemon asked as he picked her up.

Emmie shook her head, as if trying to clear it. "Nothing."

"Are you alright? Want me ta get ya somethin'?" Beelzemon asked as he walked towards the house.

"I want-I want a big pile of chocolate!"

Beelzemon rolled his eyes.

"Me want chocolate too!" Sweetie cried from the table.

Beelzemon walked over to her and, after moving Emmie to one arm, he picked her up and set her on his shoulder. "Fine whatever." He walked towards the stairs.

"Beelzemon!"

Beelzemon turned around to see Valamon. "What is it now?"

"Where are you going?"  
"To take Emmie and Sweetie upstairs."

"We want chocolate!" Sweetie said, throwing her arms up.

"Yes, yes. I know. Where we gonna get it?" Beelzemon asked as he walked up the stairs.

"At the place where we get chocolate."

"Where would that be?"

"Under Burny's bed."

"I shoulda known."

After getting the bag of chocolate from under Burnmon's bed, Beelzemon watched as the two girls gobbled up the sweets.

"You want anything else, Em?"

"I don't know."

"Alright then. I'm gonna go get a beer from downtown. Be back soon."

"Uncle Beatle! Take me wifh!"

"No. Stay with Emmie. I'll be back in a few."

As soon as Beelzemon was out of the room, Sweetie pulled a King size Reeses out and handed it to Emmie.

"Oooh, what's this? It looks good."

"Chocolate!" Sweetie giggled, taking a bite out of one.

Downstairs Beelzemon was just walking out the door when Valamon appeared beside him, her hands folded behind her back.

"Hi Beelzemon!" She smiled.

"Uh, hi Valamon…what are you doing?" Beelzemon asked, slightly disturbed by Valamon's cheerful disposition.

"Seeing what you were doing."  
Beelzemon took a step back as Valamon stepped towards him.

"What's the matter?" she asked, tilting her head to one side coyly.

"Err, stay away. I'm just goin' ta get a beer."

"Can I come with?"

Beelzemon scowled. "No! Stay here."

"Aww, but I wanna come with!" Valamon whined, looking crestfallen.

Beelzemon sighed. "Don't be like that. Just stay here."

"But I want to be with you."

Beelzemon blinked in surprise. "What? N-no! Leave me alone."

"Beelzemon," Valamon threw her arms around him. "I love you."  
"I bet you don't mean that. It's just what Jarouse made you think." The Mega looked away sadly.

"But I do! I do mean it!" Valamon said. She hugged him tight, pressing her face in his chest.

Beelzemon bit his bottom lip, torn between pushing Valamon away or hugging her back. He finally made up his mind. He gave her a brief hug before pushing her away and bolting out the front door. He ran until he reached the Liquor of Hearts, where he found Hatred and Burnmon sitting at the counter. Hatred was drinking a strange pinkish beverage while Burnmon was drinking water.

"Hi guys."

"Hi, Beelzemon. Whatcha doin' here?"

"Gettin' a beer. Why?" Beelzemon asked, sitting down beside Burnmon on a stool.

Burnmon shrugged. "Thought ya didn't want to come."

"So? I decided ta come. If only ta get away from Valamon. Hatred and her friends drugged her," Beelzemon glared at Hatred. "So now she's actin' all weird and stuff. She said she…wanted to be with me…." He looked down at the counter.

"She did?!"

Beelzemon nodded. "Yeah. But she probably doesn't mean it. It's just what Jarouse told her to say."

"It's not that bad. You don't have to worry about her yelling at you. Now ya just gotta worry 'bout her doing just like Emmie does to you."

Beelzemon made a face. "Just what I need! Two girls messin' with me." He sighed and rested his chin on his arms.

"Aw, it's alright, Beelzemon." Burnmon said, patting his shoulder.

"Leave me alone." Beelzemon said, pulling away.

"Uh-oh, Beelzemon you'd better hide. 'Cause here comes Mom!"

"What?!" Beelzemon turned around to see Valamon walking over briskly. "Oh, no!" He stood up.

Suddenly he spotted Sherry. "Sherry, come here!"

Sherry walked over to him. "What is it?"

"Can you hide me? I don't care where, just do it quickly!"

"Why?"

"'Cause, 'cause…just do it!"

"C'mon I'm long past marriage duration years."

"What?!" Beelzemon asked, looking completely lost.

"It means I can't get married. Doesn't matter, I wouldn't try anyway."

"What? What does that mean? I ain't good enough?!" Beelzemon asked hurtfully.

"Well, you're marked by an under-aged user."

"Wh-what?"

Sherry pointed at the skull design on Beelzemon's right shoulder.

Beelzemon quickly took it off and examined the design. In black letters, there was "Property of Emmie" on it. His jaw dropped. "She ruined my jacket!"

Sherry giggled.

"This ain't fair! Besides, why wouldn't you try? Wait, why am I even asking you that? I want you to hide me before she comes and messes with me!"

"She who? Emmie?"

"No, worse, much worse! Valamon! And she's drugged up by Jarouse."

"Ya know Jarouse used that on her mom. In fact that's how she met her dad."

"Oh."

"Before she ate him."

"Ohhh…." Beelzemon grimaced. "Well can you hide me now?"

"Well-"

She was cut off by a loud voice. "Beelzemon! Where are you?"

"Oh crap! It's her! Please hide me!" Beelzemon begged. "I don't care what you do, just do it quick!"

"Ok."

Beelzemon sat on the floor in the middle of the freezer, head in hand. "I shouldn't have said I don't care where."

Sherry walked into the room.

"She gone yet? I'm freezing my butt off in here!"

Sherry shook her head. "Sorry, she's still here. Actually, she's sitting, drinking, and talking to Burnmon and Hatred."

"Great. Can I please have a different hiding place?"

"No! If that door even moves a little bit, then she'll know you're in here."

"Great. Can I at least have a blanket or somethin'?"

"Fine I'll turn down the ice."

Sherry walked out of the room. A moment later, a large creature was thrown through the doorway. It was a large, short orange worm with black stripes and long sharp teeth.

It landed at Beelzemon's feet. He backed away in horror. "Wh-what the he is that?!"

"What do you think it is? A Razor Slug. It'll eat the ice and absorb the cold."

"Uh, Ok…" Beelzemon eyed the slithering creature with distaste. He watched as it set to work eating the ice with gusto, making loud slurping noises as it ate. He felt the change of temperature immediately."Wow. That's a pretty nifty critter."

Sherry smiled and closed the door.

Out in the bar area Hatred was talking to Valamon. "You know, Valamon. I know where Beelzemon went."

"You do? Where?!" Valamon asked, looking around.

"He…uh is hiding under the bar where the beer spouts are."

"Of course!" Valamon cried, jumping up. "He loves booze! Duh, I shoulda thought of that! Thanks."

Hatred watched as Valamon disappeared in the large crowd. She chuckled. "Stupid."

"That wasn't very nice, but good cover up." Burnmon said, grinning.

"Shut up."

Valamon was searching through the crowd when suddenly she sensed Beelzemon's energy coming from the freezer nearby. "Aha! I found you!" She walked over to the freezer door and opened it.

Beelzemon yelped in surprise. "V-Valamon! Uh…what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you!" Valamon replied, sitting down beside him. "What are you doing in here?"

He moved away from her. "Keeping away from you."

"Oh, but why? You don't like me?" Valamon asked hurtfully, moving closer to him.

"N-no! It's just that, this isn't you're normal attitude and it's really scaring me."

"But I thought you wanted me to be nicer to you, like Emmie is. You said you liked me. You kissed me, I thought maybe you'd want one in return. To make up for me hitting you afterwards." As Valamon spoke, she moved closer to him until she was up against him as he backed into the wall.

Beelzemon shook his head vigorously, trying to push Valamon away. "No! Get away, just leave me alone!"

"But Beelzemon-"

"No! Just get away!"

Valamon pulled back, a hurt look on her face. Tears filled her eyes. "So, you don't like me. All I wanted was to tell you that I really did love you, I just didn't want to be hurt you or myself, like I have been. But after you started hanging out with Emmie, I lost it. I wanted to tell you, I really did. But it was already too late. Besides, I've been so cruel to you that I'm not surprised you don't want to be around me," Hot tears spilled from her clouded eyes. "And I'm not as pretty as she is. I'm sorry, I'm not good enough for you." She looked away sadly.

Beelzemon could only stare at her, completely dazed and confused.

Valamon stood up and started slowly walking towards the door, completely ignoring the Razor Slug as it slithered by her as she wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

Beelzemon watched as she closed the door behind her. _So she really does care. I just screwed it all up again. God, I need help with this._ He stood up and walked out of the room. He walked over and sat down beside Burnmon at the counter.

"Hey, I thought you were hiding from Valamon."

"I was. She found me. I really upset her." Beelzemon put his chin in his hand and sighed.

"Wait, she ain't supposed to get upset!" Hatred exclaimed. "She can't! I guess Jarouse's potion isn't that strong."

"Actually, Valamon's immune to quite a lot of things. Poison, cold. You name it, except heat. She had to be to fight the virals she does," Beelzemon explained. "So, I'm not surprised this potion isn't working so well, she's fighting it."

"Beelzemon!" Valamon cried happily, coming up behind him and throwing her arms around him.

"Huh, she doesn't look that upset. Guess the potion is really messin' with her."

"Hello, Valamon."

"So, what are you doing here?"

Beelzemon gave her a look of disdain. "Whaddaya mean by that? I already told you!"

Valamon cocked her head to one side, looking confused. "You did? I don't remember."

Beelzemon's jaw dropped slightly. "You don't remember?! Damn girl! You're supposed ta be able to remember everything!!"

"I am?"

Beelzemon smacked his forehead. He glared at Hatred. "What, is this supposed to affect her memory too?"

Hatred shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? I didn't make the potion! Ask Jarouse."

"Fine then, I will," Beelzemon moved to stand but Valamon was still latched onto him. "Hey! Leggo!"

"No!"

"Yes! Let…go!" Beelzemon grunted as he pushed Valamon away.

As soon as she was off, he bolted towards the door with her hot on his heels screaming, "Come back!"

Kumi's House

"Jarouse! What's up with Valamon?" Beelzemon asked as he walked into the living room where Jarouse was playing a video game.

"We already went through this. Hate and I put a potion in V's booze an-"

"No, I mean now she's got short term memory loss or somethin'."

"Oh, well that's some of the effect wearin' off."

"Does that mean she'll be back to normal?"

"Well, kinda."

"What do you mean, kinda?"

"Well, I said some of them were wearing off."

"Well, when do the rest wear off?"

"Mmm, in about…" Jarouse said, shaking her hand. "Never."

"What?!"

"Some of them don't wear off," Jarouse said as she walked away. "Especially the ones that were already there."

"Huh? What's that supposed ta mean?"

Jarouse stopped and turned around to face him. "You're so stupid. Hate doesn't exaggerate when she's talking about you, does she?"

"What does she say about me?!" Beelzemon demanded, walking over to her. "What do you mean?"

"Hatred says that you're stupid and can't grasp the concept of anything except where's the booze."

"I can too! Wait, where's Sweetie?"

Jarouse pointed to a lump on the couch that was covered by a light blue blanket.

Beelzemon walked over and lifted it up to find Sweetie stuffing her face with chocolate. There was a large pile of chocolate in wrappers on one side of her and a small pile of wrappers on the other.

She stopped eating and looked up at him. "Hewwo."

"Sweetie? Where-never, mind. What are you doing down here? I thought you were with Emmie."

"She's asleep."

"Oh. Well, come on, I need to go back to my room. Luckily, I lost Valamon on the way here. But she'll be here pretty soon," Beelzemon said as he picked up Sweetie and her chocolate. He went up to his room and found that Emmie was fast asleep on the bed, which was littered with candy wrappers as well as the floor. He swept the wrappers off a spot on the bed and sat down. "Sheesh, would ya just look at the mess you two made! In a little bit I want you and Em to clean it up. Got it?"

"Yes, Uncle Beatle." Sweetie giggled. _I ain't cleanin' it up. I don't clean my messes up. Emmie can do it, she ate most of it._

"Good."

"Beelzemon! Where are you?"

Beelzemon groaned. "Oh, no! Not her again!"

"Quick, shut the door!" Sweetie cried, crawling off his lap.

Beelzemon jumped up and ran over to the door, slamming it shut. He leaned against it, breathing a sigh. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door.

"Beelzemon? Are you in there? Beelzemon?"

Beelzemon kept quiet, hoping that she would go away. He heard the doorknob turn and felt it move, he braced himself against it to keep it closed.

"Beelzemon! Let me in! I know you're in there, let me in! Please?"

"No! Go away!"

"No!"

"Just go away!"

"Fine! You don't care about me, then fine! I'll leave you alone."

Beelzemon listened as the footsteps faded. He sighed and slid down the door to the floor. "Well, at least she's gone now."

Sweetie giggled as she stuffed chocolate in her mouth.

Beelzemon walked over and laid down on the bed. "Alright, I'm gonna go ta sleep. Wake me up later, alright?"

"Ok."

Beelzemon sighed and closed his eyes.

_Now it's time to par-y! I need peanut butter, chocolate syrup, marshmallows, and a fpoon. To the kitchen!_ Sweetie crawled to the door and then realized it was closed. "Uncle Beatle! You awake? I need to get out the door, but it closed."

"I'm sleeping…go away." Beelzemon muttered sleepily.

"Fine. Somebody let me out!"

Suddenly the door opened and Valamon stood in the doorway, a small smile hovering on her lips. "Hi. I thought I heard someone yelling."

"Aunie V-V! Take me downstairs, now!"

Valamon's smile widened and she bent down and picked up Sweetie. "Alright."

Valamon took Sweetie down to the kitchen and they made S'mores and drank chocolate milk as they conversed.

"So Sweetie, do you know what Beelzemon thinks of me?"

"Ya got chocolate?"

"You already have chocolate milk and S'mores. Answer my question."

"No, I asked mine first. Now gimme chocolate!"

"I asked mine first, now answer my question."

"GIMME CHOCOLATE, NOW!"

Valamon's cheek twitched as she looked at Sweetie. "You're strange."

"Me want chocolate."

Valamon sighed and smiled thinly. "Alright fine," She handed Sweetie a S'mores doused in chocolate. "Now will you answer my question?"

"He thinks…you're weird when your drunk," Sweetie replied, talking around the food. "Can I have more chocolate?"

Valamon sighed. "He does?"

"Woman, you climbed in a freezer."

"I did?"

"Then you passed out and I started stuffing candy in your mouth."

Valamon scratched her head in confusion. "You did? When did this happen?"

"Last night."

"What? Last night I was…wait I don't remember."

Sweetie shook her head. "Yeah you were very weird, you were…giggly."

"Huh? I'm not giggly person. Hmm," Suddenly she yawned. "I guess it's time to go to bed." She stood up and stretched.

"I stay down here and eat."

"Then who's gonna take you upstairs?"

"I find my own way up."

Valamon shrugged. "Alright. Fine with me."

She walked out of the room, leaving Sweetie to continue depleting the supply of S'mores and chocolate milk.

Valamon went up to Beelzemon's room. She pushed Emmie off onto the floor then moved Beelzemon so that he had his head on one of the pillows and the sheet was covering him. Then she laid down beside him and stared at the ceiling until sleep overcame her.

When Beelzemon awoke, he saw Valamon sleeping next to him. Startled, he pulled away. _What in the world?_ He watched as Valamon's eyes fluttered open.

She looked at him in confusion. "What? Wait a second, where am I? And why are you next to me?" Her confused look suddenly changed to anger as she sat up. "Did you put me in here? How many times do I have to tell you, leave me alone!"

Beelzemon blinked in surprise. "But-but. I don't…I didn't do anything. I'm confused that you're even in here."

Valamon blinked in surprise. "Y-you are? S-so you didn't bring me in here?"

Beelzemon shook his head. "No. I think you did that yourself."

Valamon ran her claws through her hair. "Hmm, I can't remember anything from last night."

Downstairs Sweetie was in the kitchen with Bunni, Kumi, Guilmon, Boi, and Kiari eating breakfast.

"Dis is good!" Guilmon said, waving a piece of pancake around in the air before stuffing it in his mouth with gusto. "You good cook, Bunny."

"Why thank you, Guilmon, Would you like some more?" Bunni asked, offering him the plate of pancakes.

"Me want chocolate." Sweetie whined.

"Here, how about this," Bunni doused Sweetie's pancakes in chocolate syrup. "Better?"

"Yay!" Sweetie set to work devouring the pancakes.

Kumi was feeding Kiari her breakfast while Boi devoured the refrigerator.

Valamon and Beelzemon walked in.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Valamon asked.

"We're eating breakfast. Want some?"

"Sure."

"Sweetie! There you are. Where have you been?" Beelzemon asked as he walked over and sat down beside Sweetie.

Sweetie tried to talk around a mouthful of chocolate covered pancakes. "Mmmfh! Mmmm."

Beelzemon chuckled. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Sweetie opened her mouth to stick out her tongue at him, showing off a lot of half-eaten pancake.

"Ewww! SO gross! SWEETIE!"

Sweetie quickly shut her mouth and put on her best angelic smile. Chocolate dribbled down her chin.

Valamon wiped the chocolate off with her sleeve. "You silly little thing," She chuckled. "You got anymore?"

"Mhmm!" Sweetie nodded vigorously, pointing at the plate.

Valamon smiled up at Beelzemon. "Your kid is silly, just like you."

He frowned. "Hey!"

Valamon giggled and started eating using Sweetie's fork. Therefore, Sweetie used her hands. Bunni handed Beelzemon a plate filled with bacon and pancakes that were not covered in chocolate syrup as well as a fork and a cup of orange juice.

Several minutes later Emmie staggered downstairs, rubbing her neck. "Owww!" she whined. "I woke up on the floor this morning, now I'm sooo sore! Ooh, something smells good!" She walked over and sat down beside Beelzemon.

Before he could say anything, Emmie was eating off his plate.

"Hey!" Beelzemon rolled his eyes and heaved an exasperated sigh, pushing the plate towards Emmie as he put his chin in his hand.

Not long afterwards, everyone else came downstairs to eat breakfast.

"So, Beelzebear. What are we going to do today? Maybe go to the Masseuse?"

"Whatever. Can I at least have my breakfast now?" Beelzemon asked after listening to his stomach gurgle for the fifteenth time.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here." Emmie said around a mouthful as she pushed the plate over.

Hatred was sitting at one of the empty tables as she awaited Burnmon as he was fixing her a plate. She was wearing her black nightgown that was see-through from just above the waist down; she was also wearing fuzzy black high-heel slippers. Her hair fell about her face as her head drooped forward. "Will you hurry up?" she demanded.

"Yes, sorry. Here, sugar." Burnmon said as he set the plate down in front of Hatred and sat down beside her.

"What did you just call me?" Hatred snarled, turning her head to look at him through the curtain of her hair.

"Um…The Dark and Evil Queen of All That Is Cruel." Burnmon said quickly, cowering down slightly.

Hatred smiled. "Aww, thank you! That title fits me well."

"Yeah, a little too well." Beelzemon snickered as he took a bite of bacon.

Hatred glared at him.

Emmie giggled and hugged Beelzemon's arm.

"And you, you stupid little Giggle Box. Your title is 'Dead'." Hatred said, looking at Emmie.

"Or how about 'Mince Meat'?" Valamon asked, glaring hatefully at Emmie.

"Don't be so mean you two." Beelzemon said with a small grin.

Hatred glared at Emmie and Beelzemon. "Don't be stupid you two." she said mockingly.

Sweetie giggled.

Emmie wrapped her arms around Beelzemon's middle, making it hard to finish his pancake.

"Emmie. Let go! I'm trying ta eat!" he complained.

"No!" Emmie giggled.

Valamon balled her fist as she ground her teeth together, growling low in her throat like an angry wolf.

Beelzemon looked over at her in surprise. "V-Valamon? What on earth is wrong with you?"

"Emmie…." Valamon hissed through clenched teeth.

Beelzemon looked down at Emmie, who was running her finger across one of the tendons over his ribcage. "Errr, Em? Could you please stop, that's kinda uncomfortable…."

"Oh, sorry." Emmie put her arm back around his middle and rested her cheek against his side.

Valamon finally couldn't stand it anymore and lunged at Emmie, letting out an ear-splitting snarl. Beelzemon cried out in surprise as Valamon barreled into him and knocked both him and Emmie off onto the floor. Emmie tried to scramble away but Valamon grabbed her ankle.

"Oh, no ya don't, you get back here!"

Emmie screamed as Valamon pulled her towards her. "Ahh! Beelzebear, help!"

"Valamon!"

While Beelzemon tried to help Emmie, Jarouse and Hatred were cheering them on.

"Alright! Kick her ass! Whoohoo!"

"Yeah!"

Beelzemon finally managed to pin Valamon to the floor, one arm behind her back with his foot on it while he held the other by the wrist in one hand. He had her head pushed into the floor as she struggled and writhed violently.

"LET ME GO!"

"No! You can't harm Em!"

"Just as I thought. You love her more than you care for me, of course." Valamon muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes.

Beelzemon blushed lightly and looked up at Jarouse. "Your potion seems to have worn off, doncha think?"

"Errr, yeah…uh, hehe."

"Potion? What potion?" Valamon asked, turning her head to look at Jarouse.

"Oh, uh, nothing!"

"JAROUSE!" Valamon snarled.

Jarouse bolted out of the room.

Bunni rushed over and bent down in front of Valamon. "Please calm down."

"GRRRRR! LEMME GO!" Valamon shrieked, struggling harder.

She managed to pull her hand out of Beelzemon's grasp and slice through the material of his boot with a Dragon Claw, causing him to yelp with pain and fall backwards.

Valamon was instantly on her feet. Before she could move, Beelzemon bowled her over. She fell and hit the nearby table with a sickening thud, slamming her head on the tabletop. She slumped to the floor.

Beelzemon bit his lip. "Uh-oh."

Sweetie gasped. "You killed Aunie V-V!"

Everyone else stared at Beelzemon with disbelief and horror.

"I-I didn't mean to," he stammered. "B-besides, she can't die…."

Everyone's attention was directed at Valamon when she moaned.

She slowly sat up, nursing the large lump on her head and the dark bruise on her jaw line. "Owwww…owowowow…."

Just as Beelzemon was leaning down, Valamon suddenly burst into tears, howling and wailing like a small child that had just gotten a bump. Startled by her sudden change in behavior, Beelzemon pulled away.

As everyone else stared at Valamon in disbelief, Emmie and Bunni rushed to her side.

"Oh, you poor dear! Are you alright?"

Valamon didn't answer; she just kept crying and sobbing.

Bunni got a small cup of wine and handed it to Valamon, which she downed in a single gulp. Valamon just stared straight ahead for a few moments as the alcohol took effect and the pain diminished. Kumi walked over to Valamon carrying Kiari.

Kiari patted the bump on Valamon's head. "Dirt."

Valamon reached out, took Kiari from Kumi, and hugged her, much to Kiari's dismay.

"Diiiiirrrrtttt!" Kiari cried, flailing about wildly.

Valamon continued to hold Kiari until Bunni took her away, much to Kiari's relief. Bunni took Kiari to her room to put her to bed for her nap.

Just about everyone left the kitchen to do other things, leaving Valamon still sitting on the floor wiping her face with her shirtsleeve and hiccupping. Only Sweetie, Emmie, and Beelzemon remained to look after her.

"Poor, poor Aunie V-V. Now she drunk."

"Hic! Wazza goin' on? Hic!"

Emmie handed Valamon half of a small white pill. "Here, this should help."

Valamon took the pill from her and swallowed it. Then she threw her arms around Emmie, catching her completely off guard.

"Wh-wha? Huh?"

"I'm sorry, Emmie. I'm such a selfish person. I shouldn't have attacked you like that."

"Oh, it's alright."

"No, no it's not. I was jealous 'cause you have everything I ever wanted. It just made me so angry to see you, it made me think of all the he I've been through and am still going through. No one was ever really there for me, no one cared. They thought I was just a tool they could use and discard of when they were finished, that I didn't have feelings and wasn't a living thing. You don't have to worry about that. You've never been hurt like I have. I envy you. But still, I had no right to try to kill you."

Emmie pulled back and tilted her head to one side. "You tried to kill me? Oh, it's all right! I have a spell-oh wait I have to be alive for that…oh well! I'm sure Jarouse would bring me back!"

Sweetie and Beelzemon rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"Yeah, right." Beelzemon muttered.

"Bring you back to life? She'd put two quarters on yo eyes and send you to the Ferryman." Sweetie said, nodding her head and shaking a finger at Emmie.

"Oh you're silly! She loves me like a sister!"

"Uh-huh. Whatever."

Valamon cocked her head to one side. "What's it like to have a sibling?"

"It's horribly putrid. I hate it. But I'm forced to love her to death." Kumi replied as she walked into the room.

"Oh. Well, it's better than being alone I guess. You're lucky. I wish I had a sibling."

Kumi looked at Valamon in disbelief. "No you don't!"

Sweetie was sitting on Kiari's bed as she watched the small baby sleeping. Bunni was asleep in the chair beside the bed.

She started poking her in the shoulder, giggling as Kiari squirmed about. "Hehe!"

Sweetie tickled Kiari's stomach and the baby quickly curled in a ball, giggling. Then Kiari awoke. She reached towards the other girl's face, trying to grab her nose.

Sweetie pulled away, clamping both hands over her nose. "Hey! Stay away from my nose!"

"Dirt!" Kiari squeaked, bapping Sweetie's hands.

"Hey!"

Sweetie began bapping her back, thus ending up in a slap fight. A moment later Sweetie pulled away and watched as Kiari continued waving her hands about. Then she pushed on her head and Kiari fell backwards.

Sweetie burst out laughing. Kiari soon joined her, giggling and gurgling happily.

The laughter awoke Bunni, who soon had Sweetie back in Beelzemon's room.

"Oh, I was havin' fun!" Sweetie whined as Bunni walked out of the room.

"That's too bad! I'm trying to sleep. I have work later."

"What's work?"

"It's where you have to do labor to earn money. Now shut up!"

Before Sweetie could say anything else, Bunni was gone.

Sweetie looked around and, seeing that the room was empty, suddenly felt desolate. "Wahhhh! Where Uncle Beatle? UNCLE BEATLE!" She continued to scream until Beelzemon appeared in the doorway.

"Sweetie? What's the matter?" He walked over and scooped her up, cradling her gently.

Sweetie sniffed and wiped her eyes, hugging his jacket. "Uncle Beatle! Me wuv you."

"I love you too, now what was all the screamin' about?"

"You were gone! And I was bored. I want chocolate! No, no ice ceam. No, no, no! Ice ceam with Oreos! No wait, ice ceam with double stuffed peanut butter Oreos!"

Beelzemon chuckled. "Alright. Let's go see what's downstairs."

"There won't be nothin' downstairs."

"What makes you think that?"

"Boi's home."

Beelzemon nodded. "Yeah, ya got a point."

Downstairs, Beelzemon was looking through the cabinets while Emmie and Kumi were tending to Valamon's wounds.

"There. That should do it." Kumi said after she finished wrapping the bandage around Valamon's head.

"Thank you." Valamon said to Emmie and Kumi as they left the room. She walked over to Beelzemon.

He looked down at her uncertainly. "Er, 'ello."

Valamon gave him a small smile. "Hi."

"Errm, sorry about earlier. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I know you didn't. It's alright. It was my fault. You were only protecting Emmie."

Beelzemon sighed with relief. "Thank God! I thought maybe you'd be really mad at me and hit me again."

Valamon patted his back. "No, I'm not going to hit you again. I promise."

Beelzemon smiled down at her.

"Hey! What about my ice ceam?" Sweetie cried.

"Alright, alright! I'm hurryin'!" Beelzemon muttered, agitated.

"Thank you. And don't forget the double stuffed peanut butter Oreos!"

"I know. I'm goin'."

"Why don't I help?"

Beelzemon was taken by surprise by the offer. "S-sure."

While Beelzemon looked for the ice cream, Valamon got out bowls and spoons, setting them on the table. Soon the three were eating ice cream covered in double stuffed peanut butter Oreos and chocolate syrup.

"Ya know what? This is actually pretty good." Valamon said after swallowing a bite.

"Yeah." Beelzemon agreed.

"Mmmm!" Sweetie giggled as she shoveled spoonfuls of ice cream in her mouth until she had a brain freeze and had to stop. "OWWWWWWW! Bwain fweeze!" she howled, clutching her head.

Valamon got Sweetie a warm cup of hot chocolate and watched as she downed it greedily.

"Hey, Valamon?" Beelzemon asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes?"

Beelzemon swirled his spoon in the ice cream nervously. "I was wonderin' if you uh wanted to umm maybe go to the bar with me later 'er somethin' like that."

Valamon gave him a look of surprise. "You mean like date or something?"

Beelzemon blushed lightly. "Sorta."

"I don't know…Emmie would probably get mad…."

"So? Please, Valamon? I sorta like Emmie, but she's just not my type."

Valamon folded her arms. "I don't know…."

"Please?" Beelzemon begged

"Oh, come on Aunie V-V. He ain't gettin' any prettier."

Beelzemon looked at Sweetie in disbelief. "What's that supposed ta mean?" he asked hurtfully.

"The twuth."

"You ain't being very helpful, Sweetie."

Sweetie smiled. "I know!"

"I thought you said you loved me."

"I do, but I like tellin' the twuth," Sweetie looked over at Valamon. "Oh and Aunie V-V, expect a couple cookies missin'."

"Huh?" Valamon looked down to see that the two cookies that she had been holding were gone. "What? Sweetie!"

Beelzemon chuckled. Sweetie giggled.

Valamon scowled, then smiled. "Ha, ha, very funny." she said sarcastically.

"See? I knew you'd see the bright side!" Sweetie said, hugging Valamon.

"Do you know what sarcasm is?"

"Is it made of sugar?"

"No, it's made of words and means the opposite of what you said."

"So you lied? You're a liar! AHHHHHHH! LIAR!"

Valamon pulled away, surprised. "O.K…you're weirding me out here."

"Uh, yeah. I think Sweetie's had too much chocolate."

"You got chocola-?" Sweetie fell sideways suddenly and began to snore.

"I think so." Valamon smiled up at Beelzemon.

Beelzemon picked up Sweetie. "I'm gonna go put her to bed."

"Then we can go to the bar, right?"

Beelzemon blinked in surprise as he looked at her. "S-so, you're gonna go with me?"

Valamon shrugged. "It couldn't hurt."

Beelzemon grinned and walked out of the room.

Valamon cleaned up their mess, went into the living, and sat down on the couch.

Beelzemon came into the living room and the two left for the bar.

Liquor of Hearts

Beelzemon and Valamon sat at the counter. Beelzemon had a beer while Valamon had a cup of water.

"So, what made you ask me out? Especially since you have Emmie as your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend! She only thinks she is."

Valamon pointed at the spot on Beelzemon's jacket. "Yeah, I'd say so."

"Yeah. She's driving me nuts!"

Valamon smiled sympathetically.

"So, you two want anything else?" Sherry asked as she walked up to them.

"No thank you."

"Oh, hey look! It's Hatred and Burnmon!" Beelzemon said, pointing at the front door where Hatred and Burnmon were walking in.

Hatred was dressed up in a black satin dress and high-heels with her hair put up.

"Oh yay." Valamon rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Hi guys!" Burnmon said as he sat down beside Beelzemon.

"Hi Burnmon. What's up?"

"Nothin'. Hatred just has to work taday so I tagged along."

Beelzemon nodded and looked up at the stage where Hatred was walking up to the microphone.

"She works at a bar?" Valamon asked in disbelief.

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about!" Burnmon snapped.

Valamon glared at Burnmon.

"Please don't kill me, Mommy." Burnmon begged, pressing his face in her arm.

Valamon smiled and patted his head. "Don't worry, honey. I'm not going to kill you."

Burnmon sighed with relief and hugged Valamon's arm.

Valamon hugged Burnmon. "Sorry about almost breaking your nose before."

"It's Ok, Mom."

Valamon looked up at Hatred who was now singing, all the men watching her intently.

"Wish I could sing like that." She sighed and took a drink of her water.

"Oh, it's alright, Valamon." Beelzemon said, putting one arm around her shoulder.

Valamon smiled at him. Then shrugged. "Oh, well."

"Not 'oh well'. I know you can sing just as well as Hatred."

Valamon chuckled dryly. "Yeah right."

"Oh come on! I've heard you sing. You're really good!" Beelzemon insisted, then realized what he said and groaned.

Valamon blushed deeply. "Y-you heard me? B-but you said you didn't…you lied to me! You jerk!"

Beelzemon pulled away quickly and ducked his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you mad at me or embarrass you."

Valamon sighed. "That was rather nice of you. But, don't do that anymore."

"Ok."

Valamon smiled shyly suddenly. "You really think I'm good?"

Beelzemon chuckled. "Of course."

Valamon leaned forward and gave Beelzemon a small kiss on the cheek.

Beelzemon blushed deeply and smiled sheepishly, lowering his gaze. To hide his embarrassment, he took a long drink of his beer.

Valamon giggled and looked down at her hands.

Burnmon didn't notice any of this, since he was watching Hatred.

"So, Beelzemon. Did you really mean it; you know what you said to me in the park?"

"Hmm?" Beelzemon looked over at her, then looked down at the counter. "Yeah."

"I'm really sorry about hurting you before. That was stupid. I was just so mad! I can't even remember why."

Beelzemon put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. Everyone does stupid things when they're angry. I do some pretty awful things when I get mad."

"Not as bad as me." Valamon said quietly.

Beelzemon put his arm around her shoulders, giving her a comforting squeeze. "It's Ok."

"No, no it's not," Valamon said, shaking her head. "I could really hurt you or someone else with my temper. I know I've hurt you."

"That's alright," Beelzemon said reassuringly. "Hatred hurts me all the time."

"Yeah, but she doesn't love you like I do."

Beelzemon blinked in surprise and blushed slightly, removing his arm. "So, you really mean it?"

"Yes. I really do."

Beelzemon smiled and took a sip from his bottle of beer.

Kumi's House

"Do you guys know where Beelzebear is?" Emmie asked Aquaina, Sweetie, and Kiari who were playing out in the pool small pool.

Aquaina and Kiari were in their mermaid forms.

"Nope."

"Sorry." Aquaina said, shaking her head and flipping her tail to splash water on the babies.

"Dirt!" Kiari giggled.

"No! Stop!" Sweetie cried, throwing her arms up in front of her face.

"Oh, Ok." Emmie walked off to ask the others who were lounging about the pool area.

Rika and Ryo were busy playing a Digimon card game, both equally matched, while Kazu, Kenta, Cyberdramon, and Guardromon watched. Ben, Kumi, and Gwen were in the larger pool swimming around with Terriermon and Heavens while Grandpa Max watched from a chair by the pool. Renamon sat in the branch of the tree just above her Tamer, intently reading a book on Thurassicon history. Guilmon was sprawled out on a patch of grass, nursing his stomachache and moaning loudly, Takato trying his best to help.

"Ohhhhhh! It huuurrrttsss Takatoooo!" Guilmon howled, tears leaking down his face.

"Poor boy, I warned you not to eat so much." Takato said, gently rubbing Guilmon's swollen stomach.

Guilmon whimpered and shut his eyes.

Emmie walked over. "Hi! What's the matter with Guilmon?"

"Oh, he has a stomachache." Takato replied, looking up at her.

"I have the best remedy for that!" Emmie smiled. She went into the kitchen and came back with four tan gigantic eggs.

"Guilmon has a stomachache from eating too much, what makes you think eating more will help him?" Takato asked.

"He's not going to eat them silly!"

Guilmon sighed in relief.

"He's going to drink them!"

Guilmon's eyes went wide and he moaned, his ear-wings drooping.

"What? They're too big, how will he do that?"

"Like this!" Emmie walked over to Guilmon, setting down the eggs. She forced his jaws apart then picked up one of the eggs. After making a crack in it, she allowed the liquid to drain into Guilmon's open mouth. "See?" she said to Takato, who was watching the whole thing quizzically.

"Yeah, sure. Weird." He watched Emmie feed the rest of the eggs to Guilmon after he was finished with the first, tossing the empty eggshell away.

When he was finished, Guilmon felt much better. He climbed to his feet and grinned. "Yay! It doesn't hurt anymore, thanks Emmie!" He hugged her gratefully before running off to the house.

"Guilmon, boy, wait! Wait for me!" Takato cried, running after his Digimon.

Emmie giggled and walked away. "Where could Beelzebear be anyway?" she said aloud to herself. She went up to his room and sat down on the bed. She sighed and looked around.

Sweetie was curled up under the covers with her head on the pillow, snoring softly.

Kitty slunk into the room, looking around curiously. She walked over to the side of the bed and jumped up onto it.

Sweetie cried out as the kitten landed on her side, heavy paws pushing into her stomach.

"Bad Kitty! Bad Kitty! Get off of Sweetie!" Emmie cried, shooing the kitten away.

Kitty ran out of the room. Sweetie sat up. She coughed once before throwing up on the bed.

"Bad Sweetie! Bad Sweetie! Not on Beelzebear's bed!" Emmie said in an exasperated tone.

"I sorry." Sweetie mumbled, falling back on the pillow.

Suddenly Beelzemon appeared in the doorway. "Hiya, Em-ewww! What happened?"

Sweetie raised her hand then let it fall.

"Oh. Poor Sweetie. Emmie, could you clean that up? Just ball up the sheet and put it in the dirty laundry."

"Ok!" Emmie said.

Beelzemon blinked in surprise. "Um…kay. I'll be downstairs. Sweetie, you wanna come with?"

"Otay!" Sweetie cried sitting up. She crawled down from the bed and over to Beelzemon.

Beelzemon bent down and picked her up. "Alright then. Are you sure you wanna clean that up?" he asked Emmie. "I could ask somebody else if ya want me too."

"No, I'm fine!" Emmie replied as she rolled the sheet up into a ball.

"Ok. C'ya downstairs, Em." Beelzemon said as he walked towards the stairs.

"Uncle Beatle? Can I have a cookie?" Sweetie asked, looking up at him.

"Huh? A cookie? But you just got sick."

"So? Me wanna cookie! Gimme a cookie!"

"Alright!"

"Yay! Cookie!"

Downstairs, Valamon was watching Jarouse as she played Destroy All Humans 2.

"I don't see why these are so entertaining." Valamon said, reading the back of the game case.

"You know, that's offensive." Gwen said as she walked into the room, spying the game case in Valamon's hand.

"So?"

"You know that's going to warp you into thinking you can destroy the world." Gwen warned, folding her arms.

Jarouse looked up at her. "Don't tempt me." She continued to play the game.

Gwen shook her head and walked out of the room.

Valamon looked over at Jarouse then shook her head. "Strange child." she muttered.

Beelzemon walked in and sat down beside Valamon, setting Sweetie on one leg. "Hey, Valamon. Whatcha doin'?"

"Watchin' Jarouse play a game."

"Oh."

"Hi Sweetie." Valamon said, looking down at the small child.

Sweetie was munching on a cookie, crumbs falling from her mouth onto the couch and Beelzemon's leg. She looked up at Valamon for a moment. "Hewwo." She returned to eating her cookie.

Beelzemon chuckled and patted Sweetie's head. Then he looked up at Valamon. "So…um…our little date was Ok, right?"

Valamon smiled thinly, continuing to watch the TV. "Yeah. It wasn't so bad."

Sweetie looked up at Beelzemon. "Oooh!" She giggled.

Both Digimon look down at her.

"What?" Beelzemon asked.

"Nufin. I'm done wifh my cookie."

"But you only ate half-"

"I'm done wifh my cookie!"

"Ok! Ok!" Beelzemon took the cookie from Sweetie.

"Hey! You took my cookie! I wasn't done yet!"

"But you said-" Beelzemon started.

"Me wants my cookie! Gimme!" Sweetie cried, reaching up for the cookie.

Beelzemon quickly stuffed it in her mouth. "Ok!" He looked up at Valamon.

She smiled. "Your kid's a little strange, doncha think?"

"Yeah."

"Mmmfh!" Sweetie cried, throwing up her arms and nearly hitting Beelzemon's chin.

"Hey! Watch it!" Beelzemon said as he pulled his head away.

"Shhhhhh!" Jarouse hissed angrily. "I'm trying to play, be quiet!"

"Beelzebear! I'm finished! Where are you? Oh, there you are!" Emmie said as she sat down beside Beelzemon. She hugged his arm.

Valamon looked away; folding her arms sulkily as her shoulders slumped down, grumbling under her breath.

Beelzemon bit his lip when he heard what Valamon was saying. "Er, Emmie? Please let go."

"Oh but why? I haven't seen you all day!"

"Yes you have! I was here not even four hours ago!"

"So? I still haven't seen you. And I missed you."

Beelzemon heaved an exasperated sigh. "Well ain't that nice?"

"Yup!" Emmie said happily.

Beelzemon groaned and smacked his forehead. He looked at Valamon out of the corner of his eye. She was digging her claws into her arm forcefully, making deep gouges that oozed blood. Her whole body was twitching with rage.

"Emmie! Git off!" Beelzemon hissed in Emmie's ear.

"No!" Emmie said back, kissing his cheek.

Beelzemon's cheek twitched. "Emmie…." He pushed on her shoulder, trying to push her away.

Emmie only hugged his arm tighter. Valamon growled and stood up, quickly walking out of the room.

Beelzemon sighed. "Oh great. Ya ran 'er off, Em."

"I'm sorry." Emmie said quietly, resting her head against her arm.

"It's alright." Beelzemon said, patting her on the head.

"I love you, Beelzebear." Emmie said, rubbing her face against his arm.

Beelzemon closed his eyes and sighed softly. _Luckily, Valamon wasn't in here to hear that or she'd try ta kill Em._

"Uncle Beatle? Can I have another cookie?" Sweetie asked.

Beelzemon opened his eyes to look down at her. "What? Another? I guess so."

"Yah! Can you takes me ta the kitchen?"

"Yeah." Beelzemon stood up, forcing Emmie to let go of him. He walked into the kitchen and set Sweetie on the counter.

She crawled over to the cookie jar and opened it, pulling out a cookie.

Beelzemon watched as she devoured the cookie in three large bites then reached in for another. He chuckled and ran his claws through her light pink hair. "You're a weird child, Sweetie."

"Fank foo!" Sweetie said around a mouthful of cookie. She smiled.

Beelzemon grinned. He looked up when Valamon walked in. "Hey, Valamon."

"Hmm…."

"Aww, wazza matter?" Beelzemon asked with a small grin.

"You know what's the matter!" Valamon snapped, folding her arms. She walked over to the refrigerator and took out a beer can.

"Valamon. I don't think you should be drinking."

"Why?" Valamon asked, turning to him. She cracked open the can.

"'Cause you know what happens when ya drink. Give it here." Beelzemon said, holding his hand out to her.

"No! It's mine," Valamon said teasingly, shaking the can at him. "You want it? Come get it."

Beelzemon rolled his eyes. "No. I ain't gonna fight ya for it. That's childish."

Valamon smiled. She walked up to Beelzemon. "Smart choice. I woulda kicked your ass. Just like last time."

"I know."

"Me want more cookies! There's no more though! Uncle Beatle!" Sweetie said.

"That means it's time ta quit. Bedtime anyway."

"No! No bedtime!"

"Yes! Get up there now!" Beelzemon said sternly, pointing to the door.

Sweetie looked down at the floor. "But I want youse to tuck me in…."

"Oh," Beelzemon smiled. "Kay." He lifted Sweetie from the counter and set her on his shoulder.

Valamon sat down in the chair, sipping her beer. "See you in a few."

"Yeah." Beelzemon said as he walked out of the room.

Valamon put her chin in her hand as she took another drink.

Beelzemon returned ten minutes later and sat down in the chair beside her. "What's with the long face?"

"Nothing." Valamon replied, taking a long sip of her drink.

"Oh, come on, Valamon. Somethin's buggin' ya. Tell me."

Valamon sighed. "I'm just having doubts about us…going out."

"Is it because of Emmie?"

"No, it's because of me."

Beelzemon blinked, confused. "Huh?"

"How I was treated before…by my ex-boyfriend-that stupid bastard!-that's messed me up. Normally I don't like males because they were the main ones who used and abused me. But you were different, for a viral type. It was rather surprising to see that you had an ounce of compassion in you. I don't have much compassion in me; I lost most of it long ago. That's why I'm so mean to you at times."

"I don't mind all that much."

"But I do. I love you too much to feel comfortable knowing that I upset you."

"It's alright. I can take being hurt a little bit." Beelzemon said quietly.

Valamon shook her head. "But I don't want you to. You've done so much for me."

"Ya know what'll cheer ya up?"

"What?"

"A practice battle."

Valamon raised an eyebrow skeptically, folding her arms. "And how will that cheer me up?"

"Well, we always have fun." Beelzemon shrugged and smiled.

"Yeah. Alright then, come on." Valamon said as she stood up. She took Beelzemon by the hand and pulled him towards the door.

Outside, everyone was lounging about either in the pool or beside it. Emmie was holding onto Sweetie as they watched the two Digimon battle, laughing and insulting the other playfully.

"Well, least they aren't fighting 'cause they're mad at each other." Burnmon said.

Everyone burst out laughing when Valamon sidestepped as Beelzemon lunged for her, resulting in him falling into the pool. He came up coughing and sputtering, spitting out a stream of water.

Valamon leaned down, holding her hand out to Beelzemon. "I can't believe you fell for that!"

Beelzemon grinned mischievously as he grabbed Valamon's hand. "Not as much as you falling for this!"

Valamon eyed him questionably for a second before she was pulled into the water with a yelp. She glared at Beelzemon, who was holding his sides laughing. "You little-!" She splashed water at Beelzemon.

He put his arms up to block the water then splashed her back when she paused.

Sweetie giggled. "Me wanna play in water too! Put me down!"

"Alright." Emmie set Sweetie down.

Sweetie crawled to the side of the pool. "Uncle Beatle! Aunie V-V! I wanna play in da pool!"

"Kay, Sweetie." Beelzemon swam to the side and picked her up. He carefully set her in the water, keeping a tight hold on her as she splashed about.

"WEEEEEEEE! Dis' fun!" cried Sweetie as she splashed everyone.

"Hey!" Valamon cried out as water got on her face.

Beelzemon had to turn his head away to keep from being splashed in the face. "Sweetie! Stop that!" he chuckled.

"No! Weeee!" Sweetie giggled.

Valamon took Sweetie from Beelzemon and dunked her quickly into the water, then back out again. She flailed about screaming. Everyone clamped their hands over their ears to block out the dreadful noise.

"Sweetie! Shh! Shhh!" Valamon begged, cradling Sweetie.

"It's alright, Sweetie! Calm down!" Beelzemon said as he took Sweetie from Valamon.

Sweetie's screams dispersed into sniffling sobs. "Uncle Beatle, me wanna cookie."

Beelzemon rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Sweetie, yer a weird child."

Sweetie giggled. "Cookie!"

"Alright."

Beelzemon climbed out of the pool, Sweetie upon his shoulder, and started drying off with the towel Emmie handed him. Valamon pulled herself out and fanned her wings to dry them as she wrung out the bottom of her shirt. When they had finished drying off as best they could, they went inside to the kitchen.

They sat at the kitchen table and watched Sweetie as she devoured a plate of cookies. When they had finished they went back outside and sat in the empty lawn chairs. Emmie walked over and sat on Beelzemon's lap, much to his dismay.

Valamon glared at Emmie before looking away. "Stupid little creature!" she said under her breath. "He's mine! Not hers!"

Beelzemon set Emmie down and stood up. To keep her from latching onto him, he handed Sweetie to her.

Emmie looked from Sweetie to Beelzemon, then back again, rather confused.

Beelzemon walked over to where Valamon was sitting and knelt down beside her. "Hey."

Valamon looked at him and smiled. "Hey. What's up?"

"Nothin'. I'm tryin' ta keep Emmie from botherin' me as much around you, ya know, since you dislike her."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Huh? Tell her what?"

"When are you going to break up with her?"

"Uh…" Beelzemon looked over at Emmie. "I dunno really."

"It had better be soon," Valamon said. She leaned closer to Beelzemon and whispered, "I want you all to myself."

Beelzemon smiled shyly and blushed lightly. He arose and went back over to Emmie, taking Sweetie from her. "Emmie, there's somethin' I need ta talk to ya about."

"What about, Beelzebear?" Emmie asked.

"Er, well. What would you do if I said I was breaking up with you? Just outta curiosity!" he added hastily, seeing the expression on Emmie's face.

Emmie started hyperventilating.

Sweetie cocked her head to one side. "What's up wid her?"

Jarouse rushed over and picked Emmie up. "What did you guys do to her?! Calm down, Emmie, calm down! You don't want to have to take yer medicine again do you?" she asked as she dragged Emmie towards the house.

At the sound of 'medicine' Emmie immediately calmed down. "No! No, I'm fine now." she said hastily.

"Well I'd better take you inside just in case."

"No!" Emmie screamed. "I don't want to!"

Emmie's screams were heard by everyone and attracted their attention.

"What on earth is going on here?!" Bunni demanded as she walked over to the two.

"Oh, nothing," Jarouse replied. "Emmie's just overreacting a little bit."

Bunni folded her arms, unconvinced. "Overreacting about what may I ask."

"Oh just having to take her medicine that's all."

"Uh-huh. That had better be all. She's disturbing my nap." Bunni turned and walked back towards the house.

Jarouse released Emmie, who ran back to Beelzemon and hugged him.

Beelzemon rolled his eyes and patted her on the top of the head. "Man, Em. You definitely have problems."

Emmie giggled. "Oh, don't be silly, Beelzebear."

"I ain't."

Emmie giggled again, hugging Beelzemon tighter.

Sweetie groaned. "Stupid Giggle Box!"

"Come on Sweetie. Time fer a nap," Beelzemon said, pulling away from Emmie. As he walked away he whispered to Sweetie, "Not really. Actually it's time ta eat somethin'."

"Food!" Sweetie cried, throwing her arms up in the air. "I wanna chocolate!" 


	9. Chapter 9

In Outer Space on the Rock

"So how do you expect to get reinforcements?"

"Just like this." Daemon held up his hands.

Dianarie watched as a portal opened up. "Hmph. What's so special about a portal?"

"It will allow me to call upon my servants."

"Oh, I see." The Dragon Lord watched as a large group of strange lizard-like creatures fell from the portal as well as a group of black dragon-like creatures with four red eyes.

"Owww!" one of the Gigadramon said as he straightened up. "What in the world?"

"It's the Master!" an Airdramon hissed to the others nearby.

All the Digimon scrambled to get upright before bowing to Daemon. "Master…."

"Is this all you have?" Dianarie asked in disbelief.

"No. But it is all the flying ones I have."

"Hmm…these with my dragons should be sufficient to attack the Dragon Academy!" Dianarie grinned maliciously. "I can finally pay them back for all the trouble they have caused!" He chuckled.

"I knew you would be pleased. When do we get to attack?"

"Soon, very soon."

"Good."

Kumi's House, Beelzemon's Room

"Didya enjoy the chocolate?" Beelzemon asked Sweetie, who was licking chocolate from her fingers.

"Yup!"

"That's good. Now it's time fer bed."

"Ohhh!" Sweetie groaned.

"It's 10:00 p.m. I think it's time fer bed."

"No it's ain't! I wanna stay up!"

Beelzemon rolled his eyes. "Alright fine! You can stay up. But I'm going to sleep."

"Yay!" Sweetie threw her hands up in the air.

Beelzemon chuckled and lay down on the bed on his stomach. "Yer a weird kid." he muttered before closing his eyes.

"Yup! Now, for more chocolate!" Sweetie crawled down from the bed and over to the door, which was ajar.

"Don' stray too far, Sweetie. And definitely don't go in the arcade room! There's still spiders in there."

"Eep! Spiders!" Sweetie darted back on the bed and curled up against Beelzemon's side, quivering with fear. "I don' like spiders." she whispered.

"I know you don't," Beelzemon patted her and put his arm around her protectively. "I won't let any of those nasty spiders get ya."

Sweetie smiled and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Valamon peeked her head into Beelzemon's room to see the viral and Sweetie asleep on the bed. She smiled at the sight. She walked into the room and carefully sat down on the bed. Reaching out, she lightly ran her claws through Beelzemon's spiky hair. Valamon stretched herself out beside him, resting her head on his shoulder and putting her arm around him. As she drifted off to sleep, a sense of danger tugged at the back of her mind but she chose to ignore it. She would learn later that it wasn't such a smart idea.

Downstairs

Everyone had finished with being outside and was busy doing their own things. Kumi, Ben, Jarouse, and Emmie were playing video games, Gwen was reading a book while Grandpa Max was working on his watch, which had broken, Boi was busy trying to eat the new refrigerator, Rika and Renamon were in their room, Takato was with Guilmon, who was eating again, Heavens and Aquaina were playing a game of chess while Henry and Terriermon watched, Kazu and Ryo were having a Digimon card game, Guardromon cheering on his Tamer. Kenta was trying to bathe MarineAngemon in the kitchen sink. The small Digimon had accidentally fallen into a bowl of cream that had been set out for dinner by Bunni.

"Wee!" MarineAngemon giggled and splashed about, spurting heart-shaped bubbles.

"Hey! Careful buddy, you're getting me wet!" Kenta cried, turning his head away to avoid the water.

"Oops!" MarineAngemon giggled.

Takato walked over to him. "You need any help?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I got it."

"Alright-Guilmon! That ain't something to eat! Stop!"

Guilmon looked up from the piece of metal he was gnawing on. "Huh? But Boi said it was."

Takato raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Eh? Erm, no, no it's not."

"Of course it is!" Boi cried, taking a large bite out of it. She chewed on it happily. "Yum!"

Rather weirded out, Takato backed away. "Uhhh…Ok…." He walked back over to the kitchen table, Guilmon trailing behind him.

Three Days Later

Kumi's alarm went off while everyone was in the middle of breakfast.

Kumi, Heavens Jarouse, and Emmie leapt to their feet and raced out the door.

"C'ya in a few, Mom!" Kumi called.

"Bye dear!" Bunni replied.

"Where do you think they went?" asked Valamon.

"Oh somewhere in deep space. I never really know where they've been until they come home and complain about it."

"Oh. Don't you think that's a bit weird?"

"No, not really."

"Huh. Strange…very strange…."

"Ah, Momentai." Terriermon said, waving his hand at her.

"Shut up, pipsqueak." Valamon muttered.

Terriermon's jaw slackened slightly in disbelief. "Hey!" He folded his arms sulkily and slumped down in his chair.

Valamon chuckled and ruffled the disgruntled Digimon's head fur. "Oh, cheer up I wasn't that mean."

Terriermon stuck his tongue out at her. "Yes you were!"

Valamon rolled her eyes and walked over to Beelzemon, not wanting to deal with the small Digimon.

"Don't worry, Valamon. He gives me trouble all the time." Beelzemon said.

"I'm not too worried about that. There's…something wrong. But I can't tell what."

"Ah, don't worry about it. It's probably nothin'."

Valamon smiled. "Yeah, yer probably right."

In the Depths of Outer Space

The three friends and dragon stared in disbelief at the large mass of Dianarie's skeletal dragons and Frost Wyrms flying towards them.

"Holy crap! Look at them all! Dianarie really massed up his forces!" Kumi said.

Jarouse merely said in a monotone voice, "We're all dead."

Kumi looked at the two girls. "Emmie, Jarouse, go back to my house and get those Tamer people while me and Heavens go to the Academy and warn the Dragon Riders."

"But-" Emmie started.

"Go now! We've got the fight of our lives coming up."

Emmie nodded. She and Jarouse took off. As they left, Heavens and Kumi headed towards the Academy.

"Kumi."

"Yes, Heavens?"

"I'm pretty sure we're facing more than just Dianarie."

"What?! After you just saw that army? It could wipe out all the Dragon Riders!"

"I know, but I sense he's made…a new friend."

"That creature couldn't have a friend if his life depended on it!"

At Kumi's House

Emmie and Jarouse burst through the door, breathless.

"We need…all Digi Tamer people and Mon ASAP!" Jarouse said.

Emmie was leaning on her staff, keeping from falling. "Di…anarie…he-"

"Here, let me say it," Jarouse straightened up. "Dianarie has the biggest army you could ever imagine and there is no way we could possibly take him on without your help."

Before anyone could say anything, there was Kumi's voice echoing through the house. "Guys we have a HUGE problem!"

"Other than Dianarie having the biggest army like….ever?" Jarouse asked.

"Well, according to the Ancestors, he's made a special friend…I think you Tamers might know him. Goes by the name of Daemon."

The Tames gasped. "What?!"

"I knew it! I just knew something was wrong!" Valamon said.

"Yeah there something wrong! There's a Digimon paired up with the dark Dragon Lord and army of…of over a thousand evil dragons! As big as-if not bigger-than Catastrophe!"

"Oh, crap. We're in trouble." Valamon said.

Suddenly Heavens voice rang out. "Hello! Everyone come quickly! Please? Thank you."

Everyone looked at one another, fear and dread coursing through them.

"Um…who's going?"

"Anyone who can go Mega. Duh." Kazu said, sounding slightly upset.

"But I can't. And MarineAngemon is Mega." Kenta said quietly.

"Pi." MarineAngemon squeaked, settling on Kenta's shoulder.

"I know, buddy."

Valamon sighed. "Well. We'd better get going." She whistled.

The Tamers, Valamon, Beelzemon, Jarouse, Emmie, Aquaina, and Sweetie (concealed in Beelzemon's jacket) walked out onto the front lawn. Ryo, Rika, Takato, and Henry Biomerged with their Digimon. Beelzemon changed to his Blast Mode.

After only a few minutes of waiting, Catastrophe finally arrived and they were off to the Dragon Academy.

Outside the Dragon Academy

"Ooh, where are they?!" Kumi muttered, agitated.

"Don't worry, they'll be here very soon-oh look! Here they come!"

Kumi breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Catastrophe and the others flying towards them.

Several Dragon Riders cried out in surprise at the sight of the large black dragon, thinking that it was Dianarie's monster. They didn't really notice the Digimon.

"Oh no! Look at the size of that thing!"

"And the evil! Holy crap!"

"Calm down, people!" Kumi said. "It's a good black dragon."

"Kumi, are you Ok? There's no such thing as a 'good' black dragon."

"Well, there is now." Valamon said as she flew up beside Heavens.

"And just what are you?" Jacob, the snobby Dragon Rider, asked in a snippish tone.

"A Digimon." Valamon replied simply. She looked at the others who were just coming to a halt beside the group of Dragon Riders.

"Alright, where are they?" Justimon asked, looking around.

Kumi pointed in the direction in front of her. "There!"

Justimon looked in the direction and gasped. "Oh my God! That's the biggest group of creatures I ever saw in one group in my whole life!"

Beelzemon BM peered closely at the large black mass. "Is there…Digimon in there?"

"Yes. Quite a few from the looks of it. " Sakuyamon replied.

"How many do you think are there?"

"I don't know. Far too many to count, that's for sure."

"Well then, how many of us are there?"

"Um…I dunno exactly." Kumi said as she looked around at the Dragon Riders surrounding her.

"This almost reminds me of that horrific battle long ago." Aquaina said softly.

"I know, Aquaina. I know." Kumi said.

"I know a way to lessen Daemon's forces. Beelzemon, Gallantmon, you'd better take cover."

The two virals nodded and flew under Catastrophe's massive wings.

"Viral Rain!"

Massive dark grey clouds appeared out of nowhere to span across the sky, swollen with black acidic rain just waiting to drench the unsuspecting viral Digimon. Valamon snapped her fingers and the clouds let loose the pounding rain upon everyone. They could hear the agonized screams from viral Digimon as the acid worked its magic upon them.

Valamon folded her arms, a smirk upon her lips. "There, that should take care of some of them. There was enough rain to kill a whole army of Megas! I may have even got Daemon."

"I hope so."

"Hey, uh could you stop the rain? We're getting drenched!"

"Oh, sorry. Here," Valamon snapped her fingers again and the clouds instantly vanished. "There we go."

"How long should we wait?" Gallantmon CM asked.

"I don't know…." Kumi replied.

"Oh come on!" Rika said. "I wanna fight now!"

"Patience, little one, patience." Valamon advised.

Rika growled in response.

_Valamon?_

_Yes, Catastrophe?_

_Should we fuse?_

_I think we definitely should if we expect to win._

_All right, ready when you are._

Valamon flew over to her dragon and placed a hand on the side of his face. "Ok. Transfusion!"

A gold light engulfed the two. When it dispersed, Ryuu was left in their place. The massive dragon was a sight to behold. It had hard, cold eyes with slitted pupils that were a mixture of ruby red and jade green; its sail-like spikes that ran from the top of the neck to the tip of the tail were dark red with light black at the tips. The underbelly was dusty gold, while the rest of the glossy scales were a mixture between fire red, charcoal black, white, and dark emerald green. It still had the insignia on its hindquarters but it was dark gold laced with light green. Its body was more slender but just as muscle bound, it looked like a cross between the slender snake-like body of an adult Japanese dragon and the bulky lizard-like body of an adult American dragon with two medium sized arms, and two powerfully built hind-legs made for speed. It had long serrated edged dark steel-grey claws, pearl white serrated edged teeth that were easily half the size of Beelzemon BM's arm. Horns sprouted from the sides of its head like bullhorns. A tail with a barbed tip and serrated edges flipped about behind it. The wings were the same size as the creature and the same colors as its scales only several shades lighter with black feathers sprouting along the edges. Spikes the color of blackened steel sprouted from its elbows and the tips of the wings.

"Wow! And I thought it was scary before." one of the Dragon Riders said, awed.

"You got that right!" another Dragon Rider said, nodding his head in agreement.

Dianari's Army

Daemon was in a foul mood. The acid had killed off almost all of his forces that had not been fortunate enough to hide under one of the nearby dragons. He had only been burned slightly. His blood ran cold though when he saw the massive gold light off in the distance and the giant dragon that came from it. He could still remember the agonizing pain the creature had done to him before it killed him and it made him shudder. "No! Not again!"

Dianarie, who was not far off and completely dry, looked over at his 'friend'. "What is wrong, Daemon? Sad because your forces were obliterated?"

"No! Not that. It's that damn dragon!"

"Which dragon?"

"The one that came from that gold light! That creature is very powerful."

"Oh that one! It doesn't seem so tough to me. Colorful, yes. Tough, no."

"You try saying that after being squeezed nearly to death by its tail, then getting bit in half! No, it is much stronger than you assume."

Dianarie folded his arms across his robed chest. "Hm, we'll see."

"I think we're going to see sooner than you think. We're just about there."

Jarouse strapped a belt with daggers and six voodoo dolls; half shaped like dragons, the other half like humans around her waist. She looked at Kumi, who had drawn her Dragon's Fang sword.

Heavens was glowing a brilliant blue that reached his Rider. The light was changing the appearance and strength of the dragon. Heavens' claws grew longer and his scales hardened. Extra horns sprouted from his head and from the tip of his snout. His flames turned to acid.

Emmie changed to her battle armor with her wand, which had turned to a staff. The armor was pink-hued red dragon scales in the shape of a shirt, long, metal boots that reached her knees, and gloves. She was toting a large gun that shot pink bullets that could pierce even the toughest of dragon scales. Her hair was put up in pigtails and she had on communicator goggles. She smiled at Beelzemon BM, who was eyeing the gun in her hands. "Well, Beelzebear, you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"It is time." Ryuu said quietly in its haunting voice that was neither male nor female.

"Right. Let's go!"

With that said, everyone rushed forward towards the large mass of dark dragons and remaining Digimon.

The two groups met with a clash. The dark dragons tore relentlessly at their enemies, devoid of any emotion but the burning rage that fueled their very existence.

The Digimon from both sides were mainly fighting one another.

"Giga Beam!"

"God Tornado!"

"Giga Byte Wing!"

"Spinning Needle!"

"Guilty Wing!"

"Crimson Claw!"

"Amethyst Wind!"

"Mega Barrage!"

"Final Justice!"

"Corona Blaster!"

"Blitz Arm!"

"Dark Side Attack!"

"Ultimate Slicer!"

"Genocide Attack!"

"Reseru Al!"

They screamed in pain from the force of the attacks. Hearing its friends' screams, Ryuu rushed to their defense, slashing and tearing with its mighty claws as well as using its acidic breath to delete the unfortunate Digimon.

After it was done with the grueling task, Ryuu turned to its friends. "Are you all alright?"

"Yes, thank you." Sakuyamon said.

Ryuu nodded and flew off to help a group of Dragon Riders that were being overwhelmed.

Kumi, who was overlooking the battle trying to find Dianarie, watched in horror as some of the Dragon Riders and their dragons were torn to shreds by three skeletal dragons. "No! Emmie!"

"What?" Emmie asked as she flew up beside Kumi.

Kumi pointed at the bloody mass. "Bring back the Dragon Riders!"

"I'll try! If I can bring back dust, I can bring back people right?"

Jarouse pulled out a card that was a black queen of hearts. "Collection!" She hurled it at three dragons, causing them to become immobilized them. Then she drew a dagger and slashed the underbellies of the dragons. Using their blood, she quickly used a spell to create voodoo dolls of them. Happy with her new dolls, she flew off to find Kumi. Not looking where she was going, she bumped into Ryuu. "Oh, I guess you could help."

Ryuu raised an eyebrow. "In what way?"

"I have three dragons as big as you under my control. What should I do?"

Ryuu looked around. It saw Sakuyamon and Justimon having trouble fighting a large dragon. "There. Have them attack that one."

Jarouse grinned. "Alright!" She pulled out the doll. "Let's show me what you got." She thrust them forward.

The three dragons under Jarouse's control slammed into the larger dragon, causing all four to shriek in surprise and pain. The enraged dragons attacked one another.

Justimon and Sakuyamon waved to Jarouse and Ryuu. "Thanks!"

Not far away, Kumi was playing hack-and-slash with any dragon that got in her way as she flew about frantically searching for Dianarie. "Where…is…he!?"

Dianarie and Daemon were watching the ensuing battle a safe distance away.

"Well, I guess you were right about that dragon. It is powerful. Hmm, it could make a wonderful addition to my collection."

Daemon folded his arms. "Hmph! I wouldn't even try! That creature is far too hard to control. The battle seems to be going in our favor, though I lost my army."

"That's the thing with war, you lose your soldiers. But you can always get more."

Daemon nodded. "You are quite right."

Emmie had managed to resurrect the fallen Dragon Riders and their dragons, the only problem, she made the three Dragon Riders into one person and the three dragons into one dragon.

When Kumi saw this, she became rather angry. "Emmie, what did you do?!"

"What? You didn't say there was more than one!" Emmie sobbed.

Beelzemon BM flew over and patted Emmie's shoulder. "Oh, it's alright. It's just…now we have one super strengthened person and dragon. At least it's better than them being dead, right?"

Kumi, Emmie, and Beelzemon BM looked over at the new human and dragon, who were arguing with themselves.

"It's my dragon!"

"No mine! I'm the oldest!"

"We're the same age idiot!"

"I knew that so shut up!"

The three friends smacked their foreheads.

"Well, at least the dragons are getting along." Emmie said.

"No, they're fighting over which direction to go."

_We go this way!_

_No. We go this way!_

_I'm smarter than you; I know we go this way._

_You're both dumb, we go this way. Stupids._

Kumi looked at Emmie and Beelzemon BM. "Well, you two lovebirds figure this out while I go find the source." Giving Heavens' reign a slight tug, they flew away.

Ryuu was being overwhelmed by a group of eight dragons. Jarouse accidentally found out that if she squeezed the dragon voodoo dolls hard enough, they could breath fire. She used this to her advantage to help Ryuu. While the dragons were roaring in pain from the fire, Ryuu dealt hefty blows to them with its paws and tail, sending them flying.

It flew to Jarouse, who sat down on the dragon's head, and took off after the fleeing dark dragons.

Out of nowhere, Hatred (in a special suit so that she could breathe) and Centauriamon appeared. The Digimon had brightly colored feathered wings, golden hair, and a bouquet of flowers that were actually bombs.

"What in the? Where did you come from?" Sakuyamon asked in surprise.

"Where do you think? The moon?"

"That's quite enough!" Centauriamon said. "We came to fight with the enemy! So let's do that!"

"Alright, alright! Go for it."

Centauriamon nodded. She pulled a rose from the bouquet and hurled it at the closest dragon. "Painful Pollen!"

The rose exploded upon impact, causing the dragon to squeal with pain. It rounded on them and, with a mighty roar, charged at them.

Sakuyamon held up her staff. "Crystal Sphere!"

The dragon cried out as it slammed into the crystalline sphere, unable to slow down in time. Knocked out, it plummeted for a moment before floating because of the lack of gravity.

Sakuyamon smirked. She slashed her staff through the barrier, disintegrating it. "Stupid creature. Come on, let's get going."

Hatred nodded. "Alright, Cen! Let's kick some ass!"

"Oh yeah!" Cen took off towards another dragon, pulling out flowers and flinging them at it. "Painful Pollen!"

Dianarie shook his head. "Pitiful. Stupid wretches! You can't beat my army."

"They sure look like they are."

"Shut up. Why don't we join in, just for fun?"

"Sure, why not."

The two Lords took off towards the battle.

Dianarie took off towards Ryuu, who was protecting Beelzemon BM and Emmie, who had gotten injured from a few dark dragons while helping the new Dragon Rider and his Dragon. "Dragon, you will be mine!"

Beelzemon BM was in worse shape than Emmie, large claw marks seeping blood stretched across his chest, stomach and back and burns marked his body.

Sensing the presence of the Dragon Lord, Ryuu turned away from the dragon it was fighting. It hissed warningly as it moved to block Emmie and Beelzemon BM from view, "Stay away or suffer the consequences!"

Dianarie looked over the dragon. It was covered in long claw and bite marks from the fighting with the other dragons and there was large holes in the wings. Crimson blood tainted its colorful scales and dripped from its huge body. It was breathing heavily from exhaustion but its eyes were still ablaze with the light of battle.

"My, my. Such a persistent creature. You're so dreadfully hurt, I'm surprised you can still fight."

"I can fight just fine!" Ryuu spat. _I have to, to protect the ones I care for._

Dianarie chuckled. "Silly creature. Why care for such...pitiful little lives?"

Ryuu let loose a loud roar and shot a bout of acid at Dianarie. The Dragon Lord easily dodged the attack, flying upwards. Still enraged, Ryuu lashed out with its long tail. Dianarie cried out in surprise as it wrapped around him tightly.

Bringing its tail close to its face, Ryuu glared at Dianarie. "I have you know." it purred then chuckled, showing off its razor sharp fangs in menacing manner. It wrapped its paw around Dianarie as its tail released its hold on him.

Dianarie merely laughed in Ryuu's face. "Oh really? That's just what you think. I'm not called the Dragon Lord for nothing."

"Huh?"

Before Ryuu could react a cloud of smoke engulfed Dianarie.

When it dispersed, Dianarie was hovering beside Ryuu's paw. "Why fight me? Why not join me? You're so full of anger and hate. You've tasted revenge, had a longing for vengeance. That's just what I want."

"Never!" Ryuu bellowed, lashing out at Dianarie.

Dianarie flew backwards to avoid the deadly claws. "Aww. Still feeling happiness, light? I can take care of that quite easily."

Ryuu's eyes widened. "No! I won't let you, you disgusting creature!"

Suddenly Kumi came up behind Dianarie and punched him hard in the back of the head.

Dianarie whirled around. "You! You stupid female Dragon Riding wretch!"

Kumi drew her sword. "That's right! I'm back and ready to play!"

Heavens flew up beside her. "This is gonna be real fun!"

Daemon dropped down beside Dianarie. "Yes it will, won't it?"

Kumi's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh no! Two of them?!"

"Oh yes. Evil Inferno!"

Kumi flew up to avoid the fire. "Whoa!" She returned to her previous spot. "This is gonna be hard, Heavens."

Heavens nodded. "I know."

"Evil Inferno!"

Using her sword, Kumi sliced the attack in half. Then she charged at the Demon Lord.

His icy blue eyes widened in surprise and he dropped down avoid the attack. "Stupid human!"

"I'm not a human!" Kumi screamed as she sliced downward with her blade.

The blade struck Daemon in the shoulder and he cried out in pain.

While those two fought, Dianarie spoke to Ryuu.

"Come now," he said. "Why be with these pathetic creatures when you could be with me?"

"Because they're my friends! You could never possibly understand that! Such an evil, black-hearted creature such as yourself could never know what it is like to care."

Dianarie folded his arms, smiling secretly to himself. "But you have a black heart and tainted soul. That means you and I are more alike than you think."

"No!" Ryuu whispered, horrified at the thought. It shook its head. "I'm nothing like you!"

"Oh but you are! Don't you see? These creatures don't really care about you, you are far more superior to them. Look around you, tell me what you see."

Ryuu looked around. "I see destruction." it said slowly.

"Exactly. Destruction, pain, suffering. Just like I planned. And it could all end for you."

"W-what? What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Just join me. You'll never feel pain and you'll never know suffering."

Ryuu's eyes had a distant look in them. "No more suffering...I'd like that."

Dianarie's smile widened. "See? I could take it all away. You could be happy."

"Yes, I could."

Kumi paused with her battle. She knew what Dianarie was doing and knew she had to stop him. She flew off towards Dianarie.

Daemon grabbed the back of the girl's shirt. "No! Don't you dare!"

Kumi looked at him. "Fine. Emmie!"

Emmie perked up. She flew off towards Kumi. "Why is my presence required?"

"Keep Dianarie from getting inside Ryuu's head! He's too close for-" She was cut off by Daemon, who wrapped his arm around her head.

"Gotcha!" Emmie pulled out her wand and pointed it at Dianarie. "Ashes to-"

"Oh crap, I'm gettin' behind Ryuu." Beelzemon BM said as he hid behind the massive dragon.

"Ashes!"

The shockwave from the attack sent Emmie sailing into Daemon and Kumi, knocking them all back.

Dianarie screeched in pain as the attack hit him full in the back. The enraged Dragon Lord turned to three skeletal dragons nearby. He pointed at them. "You! Get the pink creature, now!"

Jarouse, hearing the command, came forward. "I don't think so! Nobody hurts my best friend!"

Emmie's eyes went wide. "I'm your best friend?"

"Duh, we've been over this already."

Dianarie smirked. "And how will you stop my command?"

"Simple," Jarouse replied with a grin. "Because you're dumb even to try to command the three dragons I happen to have control over," She looked over her shoulder at the masses of dead dragons trailing in her wake, then looked back at Dianarie. "And apparently three is all I need."

Dianarie frowned. "Hmph. Smart child. Voodoo dolls I suspect? Of course. But for how long can you control my creatures I wonder?"

Jarouse held up the three dragon voodoo dolls. "Until these are destroyed. But they can't thanks to my darling friend, Emmie."

"I put a protective spell on them!" Emmie chirped.

"And these voodoo do a little more than move around!" Jarouse squeezed the dragon dolls.

The dragons spouted out flames at Dianarie. The flames surrounded Dianarie in a searing ball.

"Silly creature. I can teleport."

Emmie held her wand up above her head. "Not if I can help it! Peace Petals!" A white light sparked from the tip of the wand and Emmie pointed it at Dianarie.

The light burst from the wand, engulfing the Dragon Lord and immobilizing him. The ball of flames turned to smoke at that same instant.

Jarouse turned to Ryuu. "He's all yours now."

Ryuu started forward, but paused. "I don't know..." it said, uncertainty in its voice.

Jarouse smacked her forehead. "Just kill him already! Emmie's spell doesn't last that long!"

"But what about what he said-"

"Who cares about what he said?! Just kill him! Before he kills us!"

Still feeling uncertain, Ryuu flew forward slowly.

"Come on, Valamon! Kill him!" Beelzemon BM shouted. "Please! Kill the bastard!"

Willed on by Beelzemon BM's words, Ryuu went faster. Just as the dragon was upon Dianarie, Emmie's spell wore off and he teleported to safety.

"Hah! Pathetic wretches! You cannot defeat me! Now you will all die!"

"No!" Kumi cried, moving forward.

Daemon sent an Evil Inferno at her and it slammed into her back, sending her sprawling forward. Emmie and Jarouse attacked him with the three dragons.

Ryuu charged at Dianarie.

He held up his hand and signaled it to stop. "Remember what I told you?" he asked as it slowed to a stop.

"Yeah, but-"

"It's all so very true, so very true indeed."

Kumi was about to try to stop Dianarie again, but was crossed paths with a group of skeletal dragons. "Oh crap, just what I need."

"Hang on Kumi, We're comin'!" Kumi heard from a group of her fellow Riders.

"Thanks guys."

"Of course, we're family."

Kumi smiled. "Great!"

With the Riders' help, they fought the dragons.

Taking advantage of the moment, Emmie pointed her wand at Dianarie. "Ashes to-Ahhh!"

Daemon came out of nowhere, hitting Emmie hard in the face. "No!"

Seeing Emmie get hurt, Jarouse flew into a rage. "Tear him to pieces, chomp him in half! I don't care if you even eat him! Just make sure he's dead by the time I count to three!"

As she counted, the dragons grabbed Daemon.

"One!" One dragon grabbed a leg.

"Two!" The other two grabbed his arms.

"What?" Daemon was completely confused, the dragons were supposed to be on his side, not attacking him. "Let me go!"

Jarouse smiled sadistically. "Three."

The three dragons pulled hard. Daemon screamed as he was pulled apart and instantly turned to data.

Jarouse rushed to Emmie and threw her arms around her. "Emmie! Are you Ok?"

Emmie giggled. "Yes! You're hugging me."

"Oh, shut you 'Giggle Box'!" Jarouse chuckled, hugging her tight.

Beelzemon BM flew up beside them. "Oh my God! That was scary! I ain't ever tryin' ta hurt Em. Why the hell are you hugging' her?"

Ryuu was being plagued by memories. It shook its head, trying to block them out as well as Dianarie's hypnotic voice. Tears streamed down its scaly face.

"I can rid you of your pain and suffering. Come to me. Let me help you."

"No! I-I..."

Dianarie held his arms out to the dragon invitingly. "Come to me."

Ryuu flew to Dianarie, stopping inches away from him. The Dragon Lord placed his hand on its forehead. Ryuu closed its eyes and breathed a sigh, relaxing.

Dianarie smiled. "Yes, that's it. Let it all go."

Suddenly Hatred and Cen came at him. Hatred had her guns drawn. "Die you stupid bastard!" She squeezed the triggers as fast as she could.

Dianarie shrieked in pain and pulled away from Ryuu as the bullets bombarded him. "Damn you! I almost had it! You ruined everything!"

"Aww, that's just too bad 'cause yer gonna die!"

Ryuu snapped out of its daze and shook its head to clear it. It put its face in its paws. _That was awful! All those memories! Oh my God!_

_Valamon, control yourself! Dianarie nearly had control over us! You can't let that happen!_

_I know. But the thought of not having to suffer anymore was so...so..._

_I know. But don't let him win! If he does it could be the death of everyone you care about, including Beelzemon._

_Beelzemon...oh I was so stupid!_

_Now you understand. We must stop him._

_Right!_

Ryuu straightened up, determination running through its veins. It looked around, trying to find Dianarie. It saw the Tamers fighting against a small group of skeletal dragons with a handful of Dragon Riders in one direction and Kumi and some of the Dragon Riders fighting another group of dragons in the other. It spotted Dianarie fighting with Hatred and Cen a fair distance away. Angered by the sight of the Dragon Lord, Ryuu took off towards them.

Dianarie looked away from the Digimon and her Partner to see the massive dragon barreling towards him, a wild look in its eyes. His eyes widened in shock. Just as Ryuu was about to hit him, he teleported away.

Ryuu roared at the fact that it lost its prey. Swiveling its head, it searched for him.

"I have tried and tried to get you on my side, but you resist. I guess it's time for you to die."

Ryuu turned to face Dianarie. "Just try it!"

"If you insist." Dianarie plunged his claws into Ryuu's chest and, with one swift movement he tore sideways.

The attack sent Valamon one way and Catastrophe the other, both mortally injured.

Beelzemon BM flew out to Valamon and picked her up in his arms. "Valamon?"

Valamon groaned and opened her eyes. "B-Beelzemon? Oh, Beelzemon." She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Need a first-aid kit?" Boi asked as she suddenly appeared beside them.

Beelzemon BM looked down at the child in surprise. "W-where did you come from?!"

"My house," Boi replied simply. "My sissy didn' come back so I decided to come see what was wrong."

"Well, we don't really need a first-aid kit." Valamon said.

Sweetie popped her head out from Beelzemon BM's torn jacket. "You can makes anything wid yer egg right?"

Valamon and Beelzemon BM looked at Sweetie in surprise. "Where'd you come from?!"

Suddenly what Sweetie asked dawned on Beelzemon BM and he looked down at Boi. "Anything?"

"Anytin' you can imagine." Boi replied.

Beelzemon BM and Valamon looked at each other with devilish grins on their faces.

Beelzemon BM looked back down at Boi. "Do you know what a bazooka is?"

"No. But if you touch I can make it. You're mental image becomes the embryo."

"Huh?"

"Just touch it."

"Ok." Beelzemon BM placed his hand on the egg in Boi's hands.

The egg glowed for a few seconds before changing into a large bazooka.

"Oh, yeah! That's what I call a big weapon!" Beelzemon BM cackled.

"Does it make a big boom?"

Valamon grinned. "Oh, yeah."

Beelzemon BM was helping Boi hold the weapon. "Ok, you hold it like this. Now aim thataway and pull the trigger."

"I can do dat." Boi pulled the trigger.

The rocket hit Dianarie, causing him minor damage. More angry than hurt, he turned to see who had attacked him.

Seeing him unharmed, Beelzemon BM groaned. "Aw man! And I thought it would work!"

"Where was da boom?" Boi asked. No sooner had she asked the question than she went flying, a large claw mark upon her chest from where Dianarie slashed her.

Kumi barely saw Boi as the girl flew into the mass of skeletal dragons that were fighting the Tamers. "B-Boi?" Realization hit her and rage built up inside her. "Booooiiiii!"

Everyone stopped and turned to the sound.

As Kumi rushed to save her sister, Dianarie stopped her by putting his arm out and catching her by her throat and knocking her backwards.

Kumi glared at him hatefully as she clutched her throat.

"Oh did I make Kumi mad by attacking her darling little sister? Don't waste your breath, she's best bet dead by now anyways."

"I will make you wish I had killed you when I'm through with you!" Kumi growled.

"Just try."

Heavens flew up beside Kumi.

Kumi pulled herself up onto his back by using the reigns. She placed her hand over the insignia on Heavens' forehead. Her eyes turned sky blue and the pupils disappeared as did Heavens'. "Gladly." She spoke in two voices, one was Kumi's while the other was another woman's.

Dianarie's eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the second voice. He quickly hid it though. "Don't even try. Dnunan died trying to do that technique. She was ten times better than you, what makes you think you can pull it off?"

"I know how." Kumi replied, holding up one hand. Drawing the energy from Heavens and the other dragons into herself, Kumi created a growing ball of energy from her outstretched hand. Though it was very painful, she kept it up.

"No!" Dianarie cried. "No!"

"You shall pay for all your evil, Dianarie."

"No!"

The energy ball was now as big as a small planet. The pain was excruciating. Kumi was compelled to remove her hand from the insignia, but knew if she did, she would die from the orb backfiring.

"Don't you dare let go!" Heavens growled.

"Fire already!" the Dragon Riders cried.

"...not...yet!"

"Why isn't she firing yet?!" Hatred demanded.

"Because he'll just poof away." Emmie replied.

"Then what difference would it make if she fires later?"

"Then Emmie can power up and immobilize him from poofing." Jarouse said.

"Oh!"

Emmie held up her wand. "Got it!" She aimed her wand at the horror-stricken Dianarie. "Peace Petals!"

Dianarie was instantly immobilized by the energy of the attack. He didn't even notice, far too fixated on Kumi and the orb of energy.

Seeing her opportunity, Kumi let loose the orb. It hurtled towards Dianarie. He made to move but realized that he could not. He looked up just as the orb slammed into him.

The scream that Dianarie emitted caused everyone to stop and look at him.

Valamon was one of the only ones to notice Dianarie's soul leave his body and disintegrate into thin air. "He's gone now, for good."

Feeling drained, Kumi slump forward on Heavens.

"Are you alright?" Heavens asked in concern.

"Y-yeah... but Boi?" Kumi replied in a wavering voice.

"Rest now, she's alright and the worst is over."

"Uh-huh." Kumi closed her eyes.

Catastrophe flew up beside them. _Is she alright? Are you?_

_I'm fine, a little exhausted but fine. Kumi's just tired, that's all._

Catastrophe nodded. _Good to hear._

"Well that's the end of that." Beelzemon BM said, folding his arms across his injured chest.

Emmie flew over to him and hooked her arms around him. "Yeah"

"Actually, no it's not." Jarouse said.

They looked at Jarouse in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

Jarouse pointed at a mass of skeletal dragons. "Without their master, they're out of control."

The others looked at the dragons. The massive creatures were on a rampage, attacking everything in sight, including each other.

"How do we stop them?" Valamon asked.

"I don't know! But we'd better come up with something fast! The Tamers and your Dragon Rider friends are being bombarded."

While they spoke, Sweetie pulled from Beelzemon BM's grasp and floated over to Dianarie's empty shell.

"Sweetie, wait." Beelzemon BM said as he flew after her.

"YOU DESTROYED MY PLANET!! MY PEOPLE!! THE ONLY SOURCE OF THE PERFECT CHOCOLATE! AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, MY FAMILY!!" Sweetie cried with tears falling down her face, than spat in the direction of Dianarie's empty shell.

"That's it?" asked Beelzemon BM, expecting a little more.

"Yep." Sweetie said, now very calm. Just as she finished speaking the spit landed on Dianarie's face and the empty shell of his body exploded into millions of little pieces.

"Now, that's some powerful spit!"

"It wasn' the spit that killeded him. he's was dead ta begin wifh."

"Oh. But that's still powerful spit."

Sweetie smiled.

Jarouse looked over at Valamon. "I know how to stop them."

Valamon raised an eyebrow in confusion. "How?"

"You!"

"What do you mean?"

"You can sing a lullaby. Like the one you sang to Sweetie. Chamlons are too hyper to fall asleep. But you put her to sleep just fine."

Valamon blushed lightly. "Oh, u-um..."

"You have a beautiful singing voice. It's all up to you."

"W-what?! Me? But I don't like to sing aloud."

"Too bad, you wanna die?"

"I can resurrect myself."

"But can Catastrophe?" Jarouse asked, pointing to Catastrophe who was fighting against a dragon.

"No" Valamon replied ruefully.

"Well then just do it for Catastrophe."

Valamon looked from Catastrophe to the others before heaving a sigh. "Alright." She flew a ways away from them before coming to a halt

The nervous Digimon drew in a shaky breath before beginning to sing the lullaby that Nursimon used to sing to her when she was younger. The beautiful song started affecting the raging dragons. They halted where they were and their eyelids flickered as sleep began to overtake them.

Beelzemon BM picked up the sleeping Sweetie and went back to where Jarouse and the others were.

Sakuyamon flew over to them, Boi in her arms. "I found this little one injured. Where's her sister?"

Emmie pointed in the direction of Kumi, Heavens, and Catastrophe. "There she is!"

Sakuyamon went over to them. "Heavens, I have Boi. How is Kumi?"

"She's out cold. Just set Boi down with her."

Sakuyamon nodded and set Boi down on Kumi's lap.

The Tamers were taking advantage of the skeletal dragons' slumber.

"Mega Barrage!"

"Final Justice!"

"Blitz Arm!"

The three watched as their attacks hit multiple dragons, killing them.

"Alright! We're most definitely gonna win!" Terriermon said.

"Calm down, Terriermon" Henry warned.

"Sorry."

"But he is right. We are going to win." Justimon said.

Gallantmon CM nodded. "Yes. Let's hurry before they awaken"

The other two nodded and took off towards another small group of sleeping dragons.

Beelzemon BM had given Sweetie to Emmie and was busy helping a nearby group of Dragon Riders exterminate the large group of dragons.

"Corona Destroyer!" He watched with satisfaction as the attack barreled through them, causing them to disintegrate. The shockwave from the attack hit nearby Frost Wyrms, causing them to go flying in different directions.

"Good job!"

"Yeah, that's a cool attack!"

Beelzemon BM grinned smugly. "Yeah, but quit yer gabbin' and keep attackin'!"

"Yessir!"

Dragon Academy

Everyone was in the Grand Council room with Kiona and her sister, Lyla. The great dragon was complimenting them for a job well done.

"Well, Kumi. Due to destroying Dianarie for good, I have decided to extend your Guardian duties to Earth."

Kumi gasped. "Really?!" She turned to Ben and threw her arms around him. "Yeah! This means can visit you!"

"Yippee!" Ben returned the embrace.

Both were jumping for joy.

Rika rolled her eyes and turned away. Terriermon giggled. Everyone but Guilmon shook their heads, slightly amused.

Kiona turned to the Tamers and Digimon. "And you, for your help my sister and I have decided to make a portal to send you home."

The news made some of the group happy, but others sad.

"That's so awesome!" Kazu said.

"Oh yeah!"

"Ohhh, but I don't wanna go!" Guilmon whined.

"It's okay, boy." Takato said, patting Guilmon's head.

"Noooo!" Emmie sobbed, latching onto Beelzemon. "You can't leave, Beelzebear!" She burst into tears, burying her face in his arm.

Sweetie was latched onto the Mega's neck, tears leaking down her face. "Waaaaaaahhhhhh!!! Me don' wan' Uncle Beatle ta leave!"

Beelzemon hugged Emmie with one arm and placed his other hand over Sweetie in an attempt to calm them down, he was at loss for words.

Valamon walked up to them and patted Sweetie's head. "It's alright, Sweetie. Maybe we'll see you again soon."

"But I wanna come wif!" the small child wailed.

"Well, I say that this is a relief!" Terriermon said. "I miss home."

"Yeah, I'm sure Suzie misses us too." Henry nodded.

"Well Cyberdramon. You ready to go home buddy?" Ryo asked his Partner.

Cyberdramon folded his arms and growled in response.

Ryo grinned. "I thought so!"

"Well, if you're ready…." Kiona turned to her sister.

Lyla nodded. "As you wish."

After the portal was created, a young Dragon Rider rushed into the room. He was tall, lanky and muscular, only a bit shorter than Beelzemon, with short spiked bleach-blonde hair, dark green slitted eyes, and chalk-white skin. He wore baggy black pants and black combat boots. A long gash ran diagonally across his chest.

"Kiona! Rouge still needs medical attention, she's hurt terribly!"

"Yes, I know! There are many injured dragons. Lyla, please attend to Rouge."

"Where is she?"

"She's-Rouge! Go back to the Medical Room, now!"

A dark red dragon covered in scratches, deep gouges and dried blood had staggered into the room. "B-Blane…." She collapsed in a heap upon the floor.

Blane rushed to her side. "Rouge! Oh, Rouge, are you alright?" He stroked the dragon's massive head as he pulled it on his lap. "She's dying!"

"…Blane…." Rouge whispered.

Seeing the injured dragon, Emmie pulled away from Beelzemon and rushed over to Kenta. She plucked MarineAngemon from his shoulder. "You'll do the trick!"

MarineAngemon squeaked in surprise.

"H-hey! What are you doing with my Digimon?!"

"Don't worry; I'll bring him right back!" Emmie called as she ran to Blane and his dragon. She reached hem and held out the tiny Digimon. "Alright little guy do your stuff!"

"Pi! Kahuna Wave!"

The large blue-ish pink bubble exploded over Rouge's head. The dragon breathed a sigh and opened her golden eyes.

"Rouge!" Blane cried, hugging her head.

"I'm alright now." Rouge said as she stood up.

Blane was so overjoyed that he hugged Emmie. "Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!"

Emmie giggled. "You're welcome!"

While she thought no one was looking, Sweetie blended into Beelzemon's jacket. _I'm goin' and nobody's gonna stop me! Hehehe!_

Kiona saw this but didn't say anything, slightly amused. _Smart child. She'll do well with him._

"Ben! Get your head out of there!" Kumi scolded Ben, who had his head in the portal.

"Oh, but it looks so cool in here! Wherever it is."

"It's the Digital World," Valamon said, walking up beside Ben. "Now get yer head outta there!" She grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar and pulled him out.

"There were these weird creatures running towards the portal. They didn't seem to notice. One was a blue dinosaur."

"Hmm sounds like an Allomon." Valamon said, looking thoughtful.

No sooner did she say that than a large blue dinosaur burst through the portal. It looked around bewildered. "Wha?"

"Gizzard!" Boi cried. She looked up at Kumi. "I found dinner!"

"Dinner?" Allomon asked.

"Yup!"

"I ain't nobody's dinner!" Allomon hissed. "I make you dinner!"

Boi merely giggled. As the Digimon advanced upon her, she jumped at him, biting his arm.

"Owwww! Leggo! Git offa me ya little brat!" he screeched, shaking his arm furiously, trying to get her off.

Everyone had to laugh watching Boi clinging to the dinosaur Digimon's arm while he tried to pry her off.

"No! You be my dinner!"

"I don't wanna be dinner!"

"Then you could be my pet!"

"I ain't nobody's pet neither!"

"Then you be dinner!'

Allomon paused, looking slightly thoughtful. It soon was replaced by a sullen look. "This ain't fair. Fine, where's the collar."

Boi released her grip of the Allomon. "Siwwy gizzard. No need for collar. You just gotta do whatever I say, go to school wit me fer show-and-tell and eat mean kids."

He rubbed his sore, bleeding arm. "Fine. That's sounds just fine."

"Yay!"

Allomon rolled his eyes.

Kiona turned to the others. "Well, since that's over with-you need to go home now."

Valamon nodded. "Right. Come on guys."

The Tamers and their Digimon entered the portal first, followed by Valamon, then Beelzemon. After he stepped through, it closed.

Ben turned to Kumi. "So, how we get home?"

Kumi smiled. "I get to deliver you personally. On Heavens of course."

Ben grinned. "Awesome!"

"Oh, yippee." Gwen muttered, folding her arms.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Grandpa Max said, placing a hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"I wanna come to!" Aquaina said.

"Sure, if you want."

Aquaina smiled. "Thank you."

The five of them climbed onto Heavens' back and, with a mighty thrust of his wings, were airborne. They waved as Heavens flew through the open window and out of sight.

Kiona and her sister retired to their chambers while Emmie, who had taken a liking to Blane and not even noticed the other's departures, was conversing with him and his dragon. Jarouse, who had grown tired of them, left the room.

The Digital World

Beelzemon watched as the portal closed. He sighed wistfully. "Too bad we had ta leave Sweetie behind. I really liked that kid."

Valamon patted his back. "It's alright. Maybe we could catch Kumi when she drops by and ask her about the little one."

"Yeah, I guess so…" he said sadly, looking at the ground. He suddenly noticed a pair of little blue eyes floating by his jacket. "Huh? I think I just pictured her eyes."

Valamon raised an eyebrow. "What? Why would you do that?"

"I don't know…I guess I just miss her."

Suddenly both heard a small giggle. They looked at each other in surprise.

"D-did yer jacket just giggle?"

"I…don't…know. It ain't supposed to."

Well, sooner or later they're gonna find me out, oh crap. Oh, wait, the portal closed. Dey can't send me back! Hehehehe! Uncloaking herself, she asked sweetly, "Did you guys miss me?"

"Huh? How did you…."

"I can camofauge, member?"

"No, not really."

"Well I can, and the portal closed," She began chanting in a singsong voice, "You can't send me ba-ack! You can't send me ba-ack!"

Beelzemon engulfed the small child in a hug, squishing her. "Why would I want to? I'd miss ya too much!"

Valamon looked slightly doubtful. "But shouldn't we find a way? She doesn't belong with us."

Beelzemon looked up at her in disbelief. "Of course she does! She's mine! She can't go back!"

"Yeah, I'm his. Wait, I don't be owned by nobody."

Beelzemon chuckled. "That's right."

"And I don't be bossed around by nobody's either. I'm my own boss."  
"Well, she's got your attitude nailed down." Valamon smiled.

Sweetie looked up at Beelzemon with large eyes. "Can I have a cookie?"

"We don't have any."

"Chocolate? Anything with sugar in it?"

"No. Why"

"'Cause I never had any today, and my species needs a certain amount of sugar or else we die!"

"Well that would be a problem wouldn't it Beelzemon?"

"Yes it would. Let's hurry back home, I'm sure Ai and Mako are worried sick about us."

Valamon nodded and walked off in the direction the Tamers were taking. "Come now, there's a portal not far from here."

Beelzemon hurried after her, speaking to Sweetie. "After we get back home, we're gonna stuff you full of sugar! Then nothin' bad'll happen ta ya. And you can meet my Tamers! They aren't a whole lot older than you are."

"Yay! Sugar! I wants lots and lots of it!"

Beelzemon chuckled. "I know ya do. Hey, Valamon, wait up!"

Valamon looked at him over her shoulder, a small smile upon her lips. "Hurry up, slowpoke. The others are way ahead of us."

"Alright, alright!"

"Hey, I'll race you."

"Yer on!"

The two took off running at top speed towards the rest of the gang, Sweetie holding onto Beelzemon's arms for dear life, though she was screaming and giggling with delight. 


End file.
